The Veigar Chronicles Continued!
by Bloodhound43
Summary: This is a continuation of WildNeko's the Veigar chronicles... he has given me permission as he is no longer interested! Rated T for safety later on!Some Punctuation is missing when i post them for some reason so don't be mad for missing apostrophes please!
1. Soft Spot

Soft spot -Yet another match for the tiny master of evil had arose a couple weeks after the previous, he went to join his fellow team mates in the locker room.-

Lux: Well this is very odd, three times in a row...

Veigar: Don t push it new... Lux, if that s even your name *Veigar held his staff to her face, and she backed off*

Nasus: Veigar! How s the tiny master of evil doing?

Veigar: Not good now that your here. You might as well say good game to this one with your pathetic skill. *Nasus walked off shaking his head while Veigar laughed and looked round the room seeing pantheon trying to hide behind gentlemen Cho gath. *

Pantheon: *Pantheon coward behind Cho gath without him noticing till Veigar came along and smacked Pantheon to the ground* Please no!

Cho gath: Veigar please not here, save that devastation for later *Pantheon screamed as Veigar unleashed a dark matter upon him, Cho gath sighed* well I tried.

Veigar: don t mess up this time Lux or I m going to so screw you up. *Lux stepped back, wand close at hand*

-The match started excellently with first blood going on Tryndamere from Veigar who laughed so hard Lux thought he was going to wet his pants. Well all was good for the first ten minutes till Pantheon, again almost crushed Veigar which made Pantheon end up with a broken leg and fractured skull.-

-Pantheon had to leave to go to the hospital again, making it a five vs. four. That s when things got really bad in quick succession all three towers from mid went down and the inhibitor. Then straight after the outer and inner towers of top and bot went down as well. The 4 team mates stood awaiting destruction at the nexus turrets.-

Nasus: You really had to break his leg didn t you Veigar *Nasus sighed*

Veigar: Don t let the same happen to you man s best friend *Veigar said sarcastically*

Cho gath: Look out Ashe arrow incoming! *But it was too late it hit Lux right in the arm severely injuring her. Just then a huge spear was heading straight for her face*

Veigar: Lux! *The tiny master of evil jumped in the way and took the hit to the leg*

Lux: Veigar! Oh my god *Veigar winked and laughed as he limped back to spawn*

-The game ended in minute s nexus was down, at thirty minutes and all the champions were back in their locker rooms-

Nasus: Now I see, you have a soft spot for that Lux don t you Veigar.

Veigar: Piss off! *Veigar used primordial blast and knocked Nasus through the wall*

Lux: Thank you for your help Veigar *She hugged him and walked off. Veigar stood still for about ten seconds, then he looked around the room and saw Nasus and Cho gath looking at him, smiling*

Veigar: What the hell are you looking at dicks! *Veigar slammed his locker and left*

-Veiger strolled back to the dungeon and saw Lux in the alley with Malphite trembling over her.-

Malphite: so Lux I heard you just lost another pathetic game... well I just thought you could use some of this. *Malphite handed her some powder*

Lux: No Malphite I don t want your...louw dust, now leave me alone!

Malphite: just try it, you might just like it *Malphite tried to force the powder down her throat*

Veigar: Hay! Dick over here *Malphite looks over at Veigar*

Malphite: Ha ha I knew you d turn up. *Malphite walks towards Veigar*

Veigar: Why? *Veigar says shocked*

Malphite: Don t worry everyone has heard you have a soft spot for this piece of filth *Veigar blasts Malphite with his favourite combo, Lux looks at him*

Lux: How many times must I thank you Veigar. *She walks over and hugs him... he hugs back* I bet you re not so evil under your hat. *Veigar steps back and holds his hat on tightly*

Veigar: No you mustn t my hat is my... *Veigar let go of his hat and took it off, revealing a nice looking yordle but with slightly crazy eyes*

Lux: See you look fine *Lux kissed him on the cheek* good night young Veiger *She walked away*

- That was the first and only time Veigar is going to take off his hat he said to himself as he headed back to the dungeon.-

-Veigar went to his next match and he thanked the lord that Lux was not on his team so he said that he would take mid and so he met up with his team in the locker room-

Nasus: Ah Veigar, umm don t go blasting our allies this time ok? *Veigar used a baneful strike right to his face and walked off.*

Alistar: Hay Veigar got lucky with Lux yet?

Veigar: What are you implying bull face?

Alistar: You know... *Alistar starts making gestures*

Veigar: What the hell you sick bastard! *Veigar dropped a dark matter right on his head and sat in a corner ignoring any more comments*

-The game began and Veigar grabbed a Doran s ring and headed mid while Alistar and Ashe headed top and Nasus and Vladimir headed bot.-

Veigar: *Veigar couldn t wait to see who he was going to blast to pieces today. He got to his lane only to see Lux at the end of the lane. She looked just as shocked.* Lux!

Lux: Veigar... well this is just unlucky.

-The match began, Veigar starting to last hit minions with his baneful strike and kept harassing Lux with dark matter, immediately Nasus came to gank her.-

Nasus: Veigar now! *Veigar activated his stun and used baneful strike on her, while Nasus pummelled her, Veigar just needed to throw a last baneful strike and the kill would be his... but he didn t...* Veigar!, what the hell is wrong with you!, you had her!

Veigar: I... I... I don t know! *Veigar dropped his staff and ran off to resign for the day*

-The match was easily lost and a painful one too, especially for Veiger as soon as this gets out. Veigar sits on a park bench and thinks. Lux approaches.-

Lux: Are you alright? *Lux sits next to him and no reply from Veigar* Why didn t you finish me off? You would have won easily.

Veigar: I... I don t know! *Veigar gets up and walks over to the fountain and stares at his reflection* Maybe... just maybe I m losing the... grasp of evil within me. I ve got to kill something fast. He sees Pantheon just getting out of hospital good as new* hay dick *Pantheon looks over*

Pantheon: Oh god, please no I just got out *Veigar walks over stuns him but does no more* Wha... I m alive, Veigar?

Veigar: *Veigar sits on the bench again* what is happening to me! Why can t I bloody kill anything!

Lux: Because some part of you is telling you not to. Your heart

Veigar: Then I ll cut it out! *Veigar pulls out a knife*

Lux: No don t! *Lux runs over grabs the knife from Veigar and throws it away* Are you insane!

Veigar: Maybe... I don t know any more! *Veigar walks off -A whole year, He has not been seen. People think he s finally gone mad, some think he s dead, some think... he s still out there.-


	2. Another year and a half of nothing

Another year and a half of nothing... -At Garen s house- Lux: It s my fault, he s not coming back! Why did he help me! *She starts crying remembering about the tragic day with Veigar a couple years ago*

Garen: Lux calm down it s not your fault... maybe it s for the best... I mean hospital counts have been down 75%!

Lux: I just want him, back... *she starts crying even more* I loved his laugh, the way he killed people strangely enough... he was a good mage, not a bad one.

-Later Lux had a game but she still had tears in her eyes, but people knew why and they kind of miss Veigar in their own way. Except Pantheon who dances every day over it. Lux met up with her team mates, Nasus, Gentlemen Cho gath, Warwick but no other...-

Lux: *Wiping the tears from her eyes*Hay does anyone know where our fifth champion is?

Cho gath: I have no idea, my lady Lux: *She sees a white lump in the corner of the room and approaches* Hello? Are you new? * A head looks up*

Veigar: Hello Lux *with a small smile on his face*

Lux: Veigar? Is that you? Or is my mind gone insane? *Veigar blasts Nasus in to Warwick* It is you! *she runs over and hugs him* Why are you white?

Veigar: Because I ve changed Lux, inside I m still evil, but... I just felt like this is the new look for me.

Nasus: Veigar! Where the hell have you been and why do you look like a complete idiot Veigar: Nasus *Veigar chuckles* I missed you... your knowledge, your skills. *Nasus looked shocked and confused* Cho gath, I missed your gentleman s charm and Lux... I missed you all in one... your looks, your voice, your mind... I could go on for hours about you.

Nasus: *Everyone in the room had their mouths wide open and were staring at Veigar like he was an alien but Lux just stood and smiled at him* Who are you and what have you done with the tiny master evil we all secretly liked?

Veigar: Silly, silly Nasus, you don t get it, I ve changed, now let s get out there and win. Got it!

Lux: *She takes Veigar s hat off and kisses him* I missed you...

Nasus: wooooo! *Nasus shouted while shaking his hand in the air*

Cho gath: A fine choice milady.

Veigar: Shut up guys... *Veigar for the first time in his life blushed and walked off*

-The game started good they were 3-0 up as a team in 8 minutes with two kills on Veigar s behalf and one on Cho gaths. At 18 minutes Veigar got a quick Rabadons Deathcap and quickly got a triple kill with a gank from the enemy s twitch. Cho gath was already full size from his nom noms at 22 minutes and Lux got her maejais soulstealer going on 14 stacks with mainly assists.-

-Towards the end of the game they were heading for the nexus where Veigar and Lux were up against all five being ganked from all sides...-

Lux: Veigar! What do we do!

Veigar: The only thing we can do! Stand and fight!

-Veigar activated his stun, stunning Malphite, Corki, and Dr Mundo while using his favourite combo wiping out Malphite and Corki at the same time! While Lux uses her new slow snare shield and blast combo killing twitch and Morgana. Veigar quickly picked up the ace on Mundo with a final primordial blast. Lux: *Veigar and Lux high fived* Right on Veigar; Good job, now let s finish this -Cho gath, Nasus and Warwick caught up and helped finish destroy the nexus winning the game.-

-Back in the locker room-

Nasus: Guys I have to say, that was incredible... no one is going to mess with you two too soon.

Veigar: Thanks mate that means a lot *Nasus was shocked to hear Veigar call him mate*

Lux: hay Veigar do you want to maybe... go grab a drink?

Veigar: I would love to Lux -At the bar-

-Veigar enters first bumping in to pantheon-

Pantheon: Oh god no, this can t be happening, your back? *Pantheon backs away*

Veigar: Yes I m back, and like to say sorry, how bout I buy you a drink?

Pantheon: What the hell is wrong with you!

Veigar: I ve changed mate now come on, I am buying you a drink now Pantheon: Ok?

Veigar: Three large smoothies please Bartender: Coming right up *the bartender hands Veigar 3 large smoothies*

Veigar: Thank you *He gives Lux and Pantheon a smoothie each*

Pantheon: god you were serious? Is there like poison it this one or something?

Veiger: Not unless the bartender has poisoned it *Veigar chuckles* Pantheon: *They drunk their smoothies while talking about Veigar s long journey and got ready to leave* Well Veigar... thank you for the drink I must be off, do you mind if I tell anyone about how you ve change?

Veigar: Not at all friend *holds out his hand*

Pantheon: Awesome *Shakes Veigar s hand and leaves*

Lux: goodnight my tiny master of evil Veigar: Goodnight Lux *He hugs her just before she leaves*

-At Garen s house-

Garen: Hay Lux, you got over Veiger yet?

Lux: Oh I m so sorry I forgot to tell you, he s back! *She said excitedly*

Garen: You re joking!

Lux: Nope and I...

Garen: You what?

Lux: I think I love him.

Garen: well... *a long pause while Garen thinks* as long as Ezreal knows and Veigar s ok with it then... ill support you Lux: Thank you but ...why does Ezreal need to know?

Garen: Well he s... kind of had a crush on you for a long time and I think... it would be best to tell him.

Lux: Ok I understand. I better tell him now or else I will forget.

Garen: Ok goodbye Lux and stay safe.

Lux: I will goodbye.

-At Ezreals house-

Ezreal: *Ezreal hears a knock at the door and answers* Lux how nice to see you!

Lux: Hi Ezreal... Garen told me that you fancy me... is this true?

Ezreal: ...Ok, yes its true; I just didn t have the courage to tell you. Why did Garen tell you anyway? I told him not to tell anyone especially you.

Lux: Well it s complicated but... basically I love... Veigar Ezreal: You re... you re kidding right? He s pure evil... why him!

Lux: Because he s changed... he s not evil anymore; go ask him, or anyone for that matter.

Ezreal: No! This can t be happening... he, you, can t... Your mine Lux and no one else s *Ezreal approaches Lux*

Lux: Ezreal, don t, you re a good man, don t ruin yourself by attacking me *He leaps at her only to be stunned*

Veigar: Back off her Ezreal *Veigar walks from round a tree*

Ezreal: You! You stole her from me!

Veigar: Don t you get it Ezreal? She never liked you.

Ezreal: liar! *Ezreal slams the door and Lux walks back to Veigar*

Veigar: Come on Lux I will take you home.

-They stop by a ridge watching over the city and sit on the edge and they kiss for about 6 seconds, then they here a noise from a bush.-

Veigar: Whose there? *A quick bolt knocks Veigar out and Lux jumps back as Ezreal teleports next to her*

Ezreal: Now your mine... once he s dead...

Lux: No don t! *He charges up his Trueshot Barrage in to a focused point on Veigar s head... Suddenly, a crash and Ezreal was underneath the might of Pantheon who lodged his spear in to Ezreals leg just as Veigar regained his strength and got up*

Veigar: what... what happened? Pantheon... you saved me Pantheon: Yes well you re just lucky I saw you two from down there, like I bet many others did until this heartless dick knocked you out... I just thought I should help after you bought me that drink.

Veigar: Ye well thanks mate Pantheon: Anytime... mate *Pantheon winks at Veigar before he leaps back in to town and heads home*

Lux: well I better head back and tell Garen what happened tonight, goodbye my little angel.

Veigar: good bye. *They parted as they both headed home*


	3. Darkness?

-Authors Note: I have spaced it out this time when i get the chance i will dot he same for previous chapters!-

Darkness?

-Veigar and Lux are walking through the woods in to town to pick up a drink-

Veigar: Do you think Ezreal will be ok?

Lux: I don t know... maybe Garen will go speak to him and calm him down. *All of a sudden the forest went dark. Lux tried to light it up but she couldn t.*

Veigar: Who s there!

Unknown: Darrrrknessss! Veigar what has happened to you... you ve lost your way... your wrong.

Veigar: Noc... Nocturne is that you?

Nocturne: Yes Veigar... how have you been...? I missed you... but you re just... not the same *the darkness clears up*

Lux: Veigar there you are... what is that

Veigar: This is Nocturne... and old friend

Nocturne: What s your nightmare my dear...

Lux: ow stop it ahhh get off

Veigar: Stop it Nocturne... now!

Nocturne: oh, I get it now... hahaha god Veigar... you have become your worst nightmare.

Veigar: Nocturne can we please just go through... go taunt someone else.

Nocturne: Nah I m not in a taunting mood... more of a ripping apart mood... *He spots Pantheon walking past* Hmmm he s a bit easy... I ll send him to the hospital with a broken leg you think?

Veigar: Not up to me

Nocturne: Ok you go through ill go see this pantheon. *Nocturne laughs and heads over to Pantheon*

Pantheon: *He screams like a girl and starts running* Why is it always me! *Nocturne starts laughing*

-Veigar and Lux carry on to the bar for their drinks, as Veigar opens the door Ryze is there-

Ryze: Hahaha, it s the wimp who can t kill anything *Ryze begins to laugh*

Veigar: Don t make me hurt you Ryze! *All was silence in the bar*  
>Ryze: you wouldn t hurt me, you re a wimp. *Veigar lobs him through the window with his primordial blast*<p>

-Veigar grabbed a table and Lux grabbed the drinks and they both began to drink, Katarina joins them-

Lux: Hello?

Katarina: *She ignores Lux* hello little Veigar... I heard you re no longer... evil.

Veigar: well... that s a bit extreme... but yes I have changed Katarina: well call on me when your evil again *She drops one of her knifes and leans over. Veigar looks up with his eyes wide open and Lux pushes his head down in to the table* Well I will be going goodbye Veigar.

Veigar: Goodbye... *rubbing his forehead*

Lux: Don t ever do that again!

Veigar: Sorry... that was wrong but... not many people get that chance *She smacks him the back of the head* Ok sorry... it was impolite.

Lux: that s better... *A fight starts between Mordekaiser and Yorick*

Veigar: Ummm excuse me but what the hell are you doing... I m trying to have some peace and quiet.

Mordekaiser: well we are trying to find out who is the better champion!

Yorick; Obviously me!

Veigar: Actually my money is on Mordekaiser... bets all round! If the bartender allows it as it is his bar.

Bartender: Ummm, well let me think... fine *the crowd start whooping as an epic battle begins and all the bets are in*  
>-The battle lasted around half an hour with pantheon accidently being smacked in the head with Mordekaisers mace.-<p>

Pantheon: Why me! *Everyone starts laughing at him*

-It was a long fight but Mordekaiser came out on top with one blow to Yoricks head-

Mordekaiser: Ye no one messes with me!

Veigar: Since I m the only one who bet on morde... does that mean I get everyone s money.

Bartender: Sure does *He hands Veigar a big pouch full of coins*

Veigar: Thank you... but I want Lux to have my winnings.

Lux: No I can t... they re your winnings. *Veigar gives her the bag*

Veigar: Take it

Lux: ...Thank you *She hugs Veigar and he hugs back*

-Veigar and Lux leave just as Yorick gets up and rugby tackles Morde to the ground.-

-At Garen s House-

Veigar: No Lux I know who your brother is... I don t need to meet him.

Lux: Yes you do, come on. *She grabs his hand takes him in to Garen s house*

Garen: Hi Lux *he calls from the living room*

Lux: Hi Garen *She walks in dragging Veigar with her* Id like you to meet the new Veigar.

Veigar: Hi

Garen: Hello... so how have you changed you little pile of puke?

Veigar: Why you giant piece of shi... *Lux interrupts*

Lux: Garen! What is wrong with you...?

Garen: Sorry just a test... guess you have changed... or I wouldn t be here now

Veigar: Ah I see. Yes I have changed for the better... but I really must be off.

Lux: Can t you stay a bit longer...

Veigar: I am sorry but I really must be off... goodbye

Lux: Goodbye my sweet *She hugs him and he hugs back quickly then leaves* Why has he been leaving to go home so much earlier than usual.

Garen: Maybe he s finally got some friends...

Lux: Maybe...

-Over at the bar around midnight-

Veigar: Hay Nasus there you are... I need to speak to you...

Nasus: What is mate...?

Veigar: Well... I love Lux but... I just don t know how to...

Nasus: I thought she already knew...

Veigar: No it s... I don t know how to... propose

Nasus: Wow Veigar... that s a big step...

Veigar: I know... please your one of the only people I can trust... please don t tell anyone...

Nasus: I won t mate... I remember... the first time I was in love... I blew it... in front of everyone and it still haunts me to this day... my advice Veigar, is... never mess up love... it will hit you in so many different ways.

Veigar: Ok... thank you Nasus...

Nasus: Anytime *Nasus gets up and walks off while Veigar thinks hard with his head in his hands.*

-Veigar heads in to the forest to meet with Nocturne-

Nocturne: Ah Veigar... now I must find your new nightmare... remember every nightmare makes me grow stronger so just think of this as a favour, now... this may hurt a bit...

Veigar: Just get it done with. *Nocturne starts his search through Veigar s mind... 10 minutes pass* Are you nearly done this hurts so much...

Nocturne: So much... Information I... need it...

Veigar: Back, get away Nocturne... I thought we were friends...

Nocturne: We were... but I need your brain or at least some of it... Now! *Nocturne stretches out his umbra blades*

-Lux was passing in the woods just for a stroll and sees Veigar about to be ripped to shreds-

Lux: Veigar! *She protects him with her shield and uses all of her spells on nocturne except her ultimate...*

Nocturne: Hahaha you can t harm me, I am pure darkness... death itself.

Lux: Well lucky for me I m the lady of luminosity... *Lux used her ultimate ripping through nocturne tearing him to shreds*

Nocturne: Noooooo, this isn t... possible... *Nocturne disintegrated in to a small powder which she stamped in too the ground as she ran over to Veigar*

Veigar: Lux... That was... amazing *Veigar gets up and hugs her*

Lux: I am just happy that you re alive. *Veigar then collapsed*

Veigar: Not quite... my leg

Lux: *Lux looked at Veigar s leg* Oh my god Veigar... I will get Garen and we will go to the hospital.

-Lux carries Veigar to Garen s house and kicks the door open-

Lux: Garen... help!

Garen: what s happened!

Lux: Veigar s really hurt... I need your help to carry him to the hospital *She hands him to Garen who sees the wound*

Garen: God we better hurry...

-They run to the hospital... with Veigar bleeding out... they arrive and run straight to a medical room without asking-

Nurse: You can t be in here... oh my god I will get a doctor... *in around 30 seconds a doctor arrived*

Doctor: Wow what happened here... actually I know this wound... a Spartan came in recently with it... Nocturna we call it, as the beast is called Nocturne...

Lux: Not anymore... I killed him before he could do anymore damage to Veigar...

Garen: You do have some guts Lux but don t ever encounter something as dangerous as that again without me.

Lux: Ok... is he going to be all right..

Doctor: He will be fine in a few weeks but he must rest... the more he moves the faster the poison spreads... but our new anti venom (Nocturnaliser) should start its work soon...

-5 weeks later Lux is again at Veigars bedside-

Lux: Come on Veigar... You will get through this... I know you will

Veigar: Lux... *Veigar opens his eyes* I... I... *Veigars eyes shut again*

Lux: Veigar!

Doctor: *The doctor enters* He s fine, the venom was a little... worse in him than the others so... there is still a few weeks before he fully recovers.

-3 weeks later, with Lux again at his bedside-

Veigar: Lux... Where am... I... *He begins to get up and open his eyes and sees gentlemen Cho gath, Nasus, Pantheon and Lux.* Guys... why are you... here.

Nasus: Because we are your friends... and wanted to see that you were ok...

Veigar: I m... I m fine... Lux... *Veigar puts his hand in his pocket and pulls out a box*will you... marry me? *Veigar pops open the box with a diamond ring in, Lux was shocked and surprised*

Lux: ...Yes! Of course...

Nasus: Good on ya mate

Cho gath: Just... excellent...

Pantheon: Nice one! *they all called out while Lux and Veigar kissed... Garen looked away*

-They escorted Veigar home then all went home themselves-


	4. The Slightly Spoiled Wedding?

**The Slightly Spoiled Wedding**

-Veigar in his robes, not a suit approached the church... the first time he's ever been there with Nasus as the best man or dog rather. Even Mordekaiser wore a suit which looked... very odd as it was his metal armour painted like a suit... everyone was there while Veigar hobbled rather than walk to the priest to meet with Lux. The ceremony started and Lux could tell Veigar was getting bored from this speech...-

Priest: Veigar do you take Lux to be you're lawfully wedded wife

Veigar: I do

Priest: Lux do you take Veiger as your lawfully wedded husband.

Lux: I do

Priest: you may kiss the bride... *Veigar and Lux kissed as everyone cheered and Ezreal stood up and stomped out while shooting his energy bolts at nearby people... all was silent. Then Nasus stood up...*

Nasus: I have wanted to say this all my life but I like Veigar couldn't find the nerve until now... Ashe... would you... marry me *Nasus popped open a box with a golden ring in which had a very big diamond on... Ashe thought very hard.*

Ashe: ...Yes... I... I will... *they kissed in front of everyone cheering...*

-Outside Ezreal is sitting on the steps listing to the cheers and overheard Nasus...-

Ezreal: This is so unfair... Veigar and Nasus... get true love, but not me... a dog and an evil midget... *Ezreal got so mad he ran in there and blasted all his spells at Veigar*

Veigar: What the hell! *Mordekaiser ran in the way just in time to take the hits and he walked over to Ezreal*

Mordekaiser: Piss off Ezreal... no one wants you here.

Ezreal: Ye so you want to fight, bring it; I could take you all on!

Mordekaiser: This is because of Veiger and Lux isn't it...

Ezreal: Shut up! *Ezreal storms out and heads home... Katarina has a plan and leaves as well*

Katarina: Well I better be off too good luck you lot *the rest stayed for the party until midnight then all left*

-At Ezreals place-

Ezreal: *Talking to himself* Bloody Veigar, bloody Nasus... they don't deserve to live... *There is a knock at the door and Ezreal answers* Katarina? Why are you here?

Katarina: ...Isn't it obvious I want Lux gone and you want Veigar gone... you like Lux and I've... kind of... liked Veigar... so this is my plan.

Ezreal: I'm listening.

-Back at Garen's house-

Lux: Oh brother I'm so happy my life is perfect...

Garen: ye...

Lux: What's wrong...? You look displeased.

Garen: I... I just don't want you to get hurt ok? Stay safe... I don't know what I'd do if anything ever happened to you.

Lux: I am fine brother... seriously... just don't worry about me... you've got a hard game tomorrow... you better get some rest...

Garen: Ok... see you tomorrow Lux.

Lux: Good night.

-Veigar got up quite early to meet up with Lux at the bar for a drink, some conversation and to meet some friends... very different form Veigars old days... going around killing people... then there was a knock at the door... he thought it was Lux meeting at his house even thought they agreed to meet at the bar. He answered-

Veigar: Katarina? Why in hell are you here?

Katarina: I've just come for a friendly drop in on my favourite little yordle...

Veigar: well... you can come in for five minutes, because I've got to leave soon.

Katarina: To meet Lux?

Veigar: Of course, why else?

Katarina: No I just thought you would be killing a few people today...

Veigar: Kat... you know I'm not like that now...

Katarina: ...Shame...

Veigar: Why?

Katarina: Because... I used to like you when you went around blasting people to pieces... There is still time to change back Veigar... and I'm going to persuade you... by doing anything you say... even if it takes all day. *Kat takes the key off Veigar and locks the door... Veigar gulps. Katarina smiles.*

-Over at the bar Lux is alone at a table... waiting. She goes to ask Nasus where Veigar is-

Lux: Hay Nasus...

Nasus: Hi Lux how are you and Veigar then?

Lux: I'm fine but... do you know where Veiger is? I am worried.

Nasus: I have no idea to be honest... maybe he overslept.

Lux: Possibly but... remember Ezreal... What if he...

Nasus: Oh god I forgot... *Nasus pauses* Listen ill go grab Morde and Cho'gath and we will head over to his house see if he's there... we care about him too Lux.

Lux: I know and thank you... I better stay here in case he's just a bit late. *Nasus, Morde and Cho'gath leave*

-Lux walks around a bit... waiting... until she's grabbed from behind and teleported away without anyone noticing-

Ezreal: Hello Lux...

Lux: Ezreal! What have you done with Veigar!

Ezreal: I haven't touched him... ask Kat if you want to know about him *Ezreal starts laughing*

Lux: Why Kat... Oh god Veigar! *She screamed but no one could hear her*

-Back at Veigars place, Cho'gath spots Katarina leaving and quickly running to town...-

Nasus: You two quietly follow her and see where she goes...

Mordekaiser and Cho'gath: Ok... *they both leave and Nasus goes in to Veigars house...*

Nasus: Veigar! Where are you! *Nasus could hear his muffling, Nasus goes in to the bedroom where he sees Veigar tied up...* Veigar what happened! *Nasus removed the cloth from his mouth*

Veigar: No time to explain! Quickly! To Lux! She's in trouble!

Nasus: How is she in trouble?

Veigar: Ezreal!

-Nasus and Veigar leave immediately...with a little help from Pantheon on the way he quickly jumped them over to Ezreals house to help. They open the door quietly and see Cho'gath and Mordekaiser fighting Katarina and Ezreal...-

Veigar: You guys quickly help them two ill get Lux! *The four guys easily defeated Kat and Ezreal who quickly teleported away. They met up with Veigar and found Lux tied up... Veigar quickly untied her and she fell down but he managed to catch her before she got up and kissed him*

Lux: Thank you Veigar... and thank you guys for helping

Cho'gath: Anytime milady.

-They all left for home but Veigar and Nasus met up in the bar for a chat.-

Nasus: So Veigar... what did Kat do

Veigar: I told you it's a long story... *Veigar looked disappointed*

Nasus: I understand... don't worry, I won't tell Lux...

Veigar: Thank you... it was horrible... I hope she burns in the pits of hell... Anyway I am going to buy a present for Lux...

Nasus: What did you have in mind?

Veigar: I have the perfect idea. Be back soon

-Veigar left in a hurry and went to a shop-

Nasus: He won't be back soon *Nasus said to himself and started chuckling*

-he exited the shop with a cage and headed to Luxs' house. He knocked she answered-

Lux: Hello Veigar... why are you here then?

Veigar: I have bought you a little present... *Veigar had his hands behind his back*

Lux: Ok what is it?

Veigar: I bought you... *Veigar brings his hand from behind his back to reveal a cage* a baby Kog'maw!

Lux: Ah it's so cute... you didn't have to buy me this...

Veigar: Yes I did... we are married now... I will buy you the moon just to please you...

Lux: That's so sweet of you, thank you... Do you want to come in?

Veigar: I'm sorry I can't, I need to meet Nasus, see you tomorrow

Lux: Ok... good buy my tiny master of evil... *She kisses him and he walks away*

-Back at the bar-

Nasus: Back so soon? Thought you would stay the night... *Nasus winks at Veigar*

Veigar: Well... she asked me to stay... but I declined...

Nasus: You're joking... why didn't you stay...

Veigar: Well I just thought I'd leave her the present for now, she will be busy enough

Nasus: really? What did you buy her?

Veigar: A baby Kog'maw

Nasus: God! don't waste all your money on her...

Veigar: Don't worry it was on half price... anyway, when are you and Ashe getting married?

Nasus: In a week we are sending invites out in a couple days... the weird thing is that week I have a game so the wedding is straight after... hope I win and impress Ashe.

Veigar: Well good on you and I hope you do win... Cheers *they clash cups* to true love *they start to drink*


	5. The Void

**Authors note: I will not be publishing anymore till I get at least one bit of feedback so I know some people are reading this! And hope you enjoy **

**The Void... **

-Veigar and Lux were taking a stroll through town, they stopped off for a drink and as it was getting late everyone started heading home, then suddenly a whole ripped open and a man... or at least looked like a man fell out... there was a massive crowd but Malzahar and Cho'gath made their ways to the front.-

Cho'gath: Oh my god... I never thought I would see it again... the void... so beautiful *Kassadin starts trying to pry off his new look with his void blade*

Malzahar: Kassadin you foolish fool... the void is a blessing not a curse... stop messing with your new armour and mind

Kassadin: What is... has happened to me?

Malzahar: You've absorbed the powers of the void... give it a few days and you will be as powerful as me and even maybe the little Veigar... I can't imagine what would happen if Veigar went there... the void would...bow before him most likely...

Veigar: *Veigar coughs* Hello...

Malzahar: Oh sorry master Veigar *Malzahar bows*

Veigar: Get up I'm no one's master...

Malzahar: Sorry master *Veigar sighs* sorry... Veigar.

Kassadin: I think I need to sit down

Malzahar: You go do that friend... meanwhile anyone who wants power that you can't even imagine enter now... it will take a few years but the results are worth it *Malzahar starts coughing while saying Veigars name*

Veigar: No Malzahar... I will not corrupt myself with the void

Malzahar: How many times do I have to say it the curse is a blessing... not a curse

Veigar: Ye well go explain that to the puking Kassadin in the bar

Malzahar: Kassadin was weak... he couldn't handle it... he is an exception.

Veigar: He was a very strong mage... he made the wrong choice... it's a corruption that needs to stop...

Malzahar: You're playing a dangerous game here Veigar... don't mess with the void...

Veigar: What are you going to do about it?

Malzahar: *Malzahar hesitated* ...Nothing... *he levitated away*

Veigar: well that shut him up...

-They all went to bed leaving the void portal to slowly dissolve in the air. Except one... not Veigar... but... Ezreal... He leapt in to the portal and disappeared in a scream... only one witness which was Udyr... who as usual will spread the news. By the next week just about everyone knew. Lux met Veigar at the bar-

Lux: Hay Veigar... Did you hear about... *Veigar interrupted*

Veigar: About Ezreal... yes he will be back in a couple years... no doubt he will be looking for me then... *Lux hold Veigars hand*

Lux: I will always be there for you Veigar...

Veigar: Thank you... but when the time comes... I wish to fight him... alone.

Lux: Veigar when he comes out of there he will be so powerful... it's too dangerous to be on your own when that happens... and what if he comes out early... when your... not ready.

Veigar: That is possible as Malzahar said... but... I feel like I should face him alone.

Lux: Ok... but if you ever want to you can come stay with me at Garen's house... ok?

Veigar: ...Ok

Lux: Thank you...I only want you to be safe...

Veigar: I know Lux... I know

-One week later at the bar-

Veigar: Hay Lux... Did you hear about that Kog'maw that went in the portal as well...?

Lux: Ye what about it...?

Veigar: Well it's already... returned and very strong...they've taken it to a very special holding cell.

Lux: Oh my god... Veigar that means that... Ezreal could be back soon...

Veigar: I know... so I reconsidered your offer... and decided to... stay with you.

Lux: Ok... I will make sure Garen knows... goodbye Veigar

Veigar: Bye... *Lux left and Nasus joined Veigar*

Nasus: Hay man... Malzahar has been with Kassadin teaching him his new powers for like a week now...

Veigar: I know... anyway... you hear about that Kog'maw...

Nasus: Ye makes you think about Ezreal don't it?

Veigar: Yes that's why I am moving in with Lux as she wants me safe from him.

Nasus: Haha I knew you would move in with her sooner or later

Veigar: Ye well it was bound to happen wasn't it... we were married. *Lux returns from seeing Garen* Well your back soon.

Lux: Ye I met him on the way there and he said its fine...

Veigar: Ok... thanks

Lux: No problem Veigar *She smiles*

Nasus: So... how's your new pet then Lux

Lux: He's fine he's growing up so fast and starting to burn through wood and stone... so I better watch out...

Veigar: Ye better be careful with that menace... *Veigar smiles*

Nasus: God you've changed so much Veigar... I remember you... bullying everyone...even me... but now... you just say good day and leave them... its sooo... nice *they all start laughing*

Veigar: Well I think that's mostly Luxs work actually...

Lux: I did manage to change you didn't I... somehow *Alistar burst through the door of the bar alarming everyone to his attention*

Alistar: Everyone... one second *He tries to catch his breath* its back... the baron... the baron Nashor. Remember who ever defeats it becomes more powerful than anyone has ever known for about a year I think...

Lux: Veigar... You must slay the Baron Nashor... it will help you against Ezreal massively.

Veigar: I don't need to kill some giant lizard/snake thing to fight that wimp...

Lux: Ok if you say so... but I thought it would be for the best... I mean you love power.

Veigar: You raise a valid point but... I think someone else deserves that power...

Lux: Ok

-One week later at the Baron Nashors' corpse Nasus stands above feeling his new power, Veigar comes to see him-

Veigar: Nasus! You slaughtered the Baron Nashor...?

Nasus: Yep and now I have power beyond anyone's wildest dreams... I think I might be winning a few games soon.

Veigar: definitely... how bout we go celebrate at the bar with your new wife and ill invite some friends.

Nasus: Sure...

-They headed to the bar where they celebrated this triumphant achievement achieved by Nasus-

Everyone: Hip hip hurray! Hip hip hurray! Hip hip hurray! *Nasus climbs up on a table (Drunkenly) to speak*

Nasus: Thank you everyone... Some of you may have heard I am going away... this is true... me and my wife Ashe are going on a romantic getaway... goodbye... we leave tomorrow... so this is last of me you will see around in a few weeks... maybe months. *Nasus climbs off the table and sits next to Veigar while everyone enjoys the party*

Veigar: Well good luck Nasus *Veigar winks*

Nasus: Thanks mate *they clash glasses along with Lux and Ashe*

All: Cheers!


	6. Veigars past

Authors note: Thank you so much for the feedback so I will release this chapter now as I am just writing so much lately! Btw this may spoil it a bit but it must be said... Annie thinks of Veigar as a farther not a wife! I don't want paedophiles in my story ;)

Veigars Past...

-Veigar and Lux meet at the bar as usual discussing Nasus and the void, and of course... when Ezreal will return... and how. They were happily talking away when Veigar was distracted by a little figure walking by the bar-

Veigar: *Interrupts Lux* One second... is that...

-Veigar gets out of his chair and walks out of the bar... Lux follows-

Veigar:*Veigar shouts* hay... who are you! *the figure turns around revealing a small girl with a teddy bear in a red dress*

Annie: Oh I'm Annie... I'm new to the league... *she stopped immediately...* Veigar! *She ran over and hugged him and he hugged back* I missed you

Veigar: I thought it was you... I didn't realise you were joining the league

Annie: Ye... who is that behind you...? *Veigar looks behind him*

Veigar: Oh sorry Lux... This is Annie... we are... old friends...*She looks surprised as Veigar turns to Annie* Annie this is Lux... My wife.

Annie: Oh... *She looked disappointed* Guess you've changed... aren't you embarrassed... don't people laugh at you... I mean I thought you were like really evil.

Veigar: Ah well yes, about that... it's a long story but I have changed. Anyway since you're joining the league how bout you join our team along with Ashe, Nasus, Lux and me... we can leave Cho'gath he doesn't mind.

Annie: Ok I would love that...

Veigar: Good our first game is when Nasus gets back in around a month.

Lux: How do you know he's back then?

Veigar: He sent me a note... So I'll see you around Annie... and if you need any help you come get me ok...?

Annie: Ok goodbye *She hugs him and leaves and Lux stares at Veigar*

Veigar: Don't get the wrong impression Lux... We are only friends

Lux: Ok... only friends *She smiles*

-A couple weeks passed and at night Veigar got a knock at the door as he is living by himself till Nasus gets back then he will let Nasus live at his with Ashe and then Veigar will move in with Lux... He answered and Annie was there.-

Annie: Hello Veigar... can I come in...

Veigar: Sure what's wrong... *Annie enters and Veigar closes the door.*

Annie: well a lot has happened lately... Some guy called Ryze wanted my money for no reason... he's in the hospital... and then some guy called Malphite wanted to give me drugs... he is now wounded... I am just quite... scared of what might happen next... what if I... kill someone.

Veigar: Oh Annie... you are just like me when I first joined the league... *Veigar thought* How bout you stay with me from now on... for safety...

Annie: ...no... It's Ok... by the way if you want to call on me I'm staying in a hotel across from the bar.

Veigar: Ok good night Annie.

Annie: Good night.

-She skipped back to the hotel and Veigar went back to sleep. In the morning Veigar went to the bar and saw Annie and Lux discussing something so he went to go see.-

Veigar: Hay guys... what you talking about...

Lux: Oh just how Annie met you... and what you were like before the league... *She walked off.*

Veigar: Lux? *he sat down with Annie* what did you say?

Annie: I just told her the truth... I swear.

Veigar: Don't worry, I believe you... I will get Cho'gath to watch you while I go see her Ok?

Annie: Ok... *Veigar gets up and walks over to Cho'gath

Veigar: Hay man... do you mind watching Annie for me and make sure no one touch's her or annoys her?

Cho'gath: As you wish Veigar

Veigar: Thanks mate. *Cho'gath walks over and comforts Annie while Veigar goes to Garen's house*

-Veigar knocks and Lux answers-

Lux: What do you want Veigar...

Veigar: Lux I am sorry... I should have told you about me and Annie but that's the past... I love you...

Lux: well you're going to have to prove that to me...

Veigar: What do you want me to do? Buy another present... Get married again?

Lux: No no little Veigar *She walks over drags him inside* Garen is not here for the day... *She drags him to the bedroom* Now prove you love me.

Veigar: Ok *Veigar stutters* fine...

-Veigar stayed all day doing you know what... Around an hour before Garen got back Lux and Veigar went back to the bar to take Annie off of Cho'gath-

Veigar: thanks buddy

Cho'gath: No problem *Cho'gath walks over to Mordekaiser for a chat*

Annie: Hi guys... did you sort things out

Veigar: we sure did... didn't we Lux.

Lux: We sure did *they begin to kiss*

Annie: ewww guys that's gross

Veigar: Sorry Annie... not in front of children. *Veigar and Lux begin to laugh but Annie gets angry*

Annie: Shut up *She goes in to a sulk*

Veigar: Relax Annie it was a joke...

Annie: I don't like jokes about me...

Veigar: Oh sorry then...

Annie: thank you... *She cheers up*

-Just then Akali, Shen, Kennen and Lee sin entered and all sat at a table-

Annie: Who are they?

Veigar: Don't get involved with them Annie... they are ninjas...

Annie: Cool

Veigar: No not cool... they are very powerful and everyone avoids them... for performance purposes no game has more than two ninjas in and even then the other team must have the equal amount of ninjas... Unless a team of five want to face them...

Annie: But there are only 4 of them...

Veigar: Then they get a fifth person who is usually very powerful and very lucky... like me...

Lux: Wait you where in a battle with the ninjas...

Veigar: Yes...

Annie: Cool!

Veigar: No Annie, not cool... if you mess up they punish you... not that I did but when pantheon did... let's just say he went to the hospital...

Lux: Ouch... Although I am sure he is used to beatings now *Veigar and Lux laugh but Annie just looks confused*

Annie: What do you mean...?

Veigar: Doesn't matter Annie *Veigar chuckles*

-Later they all head home... but Lux goes to Veigars house...-

Lux: You know... you were amazing back at Garen's house... how about here? *She put a dirty smile on her face*

Veigar: Well, let's find out then...

-So Lux stayed the night...-

Another note!: If you want this to go up to M rated you must post in comments... if I get enough responses for LuxXVeigar and earlier KatXVeigar, if you want this reply if not then just say you don't... I don't want to ruin anymore for you so thank you for reading!


	7. The Unfriendly Face

Authors note: sorry for disturbing your reading again just want to say sorry for the short chapter!

The Unfriendly Face

-Veigar got up late to find that Lux had already left and she had left him a note-

Veigar: *Veigar read the note "Meet me at the dungeon at 3:00pm... love you lots xxx then he says to himself* Hmmm wonder why she wants me there at a specific time...well its 2:00 now so oh well might as well see.

-Veigar wanders down to the dungeon and it is full of laughter and cheers. Veigar runs in seeing Nasus standing on a table-

Nasus: Veigar! How nice of you to join us!

Veigar: Hay your back early! *Veigar smiled*

Nasus: *He climbed off the table* ye well the bloody cruise we were going on got cancelled... just our luck ay Ashe. *Everyone was laughing*

Veigar: Well did you still have a good time then?

Nasus: The best time of our lives.

Veigar: Well that's what matters... now where is Lux?

Nasus: I was about to ask you that same question...

Veigar: but... she left me a note saying she would be here... where she would be *Morde interrupts*

Mordekaiser: Guys... I've just had a thought... a void portal opened yesterday night... is it possible that... Ezreal came back?

Veigar: Oh god... quickly we need to search he could be anywhere... and get me Malzahar!

-Morde starts a search with many other champions and Malzahar approaches-

Veigar: Malzahar you can track anyone who has been through the void cant you...!

Malzahar: Of course... Why do you ask Veigar?

Veigar: Find Ezreal... Now!

Malzahar: One second then *Malzahar takes a moment of deep thought then says* He is... at his house?

Veigar: Morde! Get a few people and head to Ezreals house! He is there!

-They all run to Ezreals house hoping to find Lux, but a barrier blocks the door. Veigar walks through but the others can't-

Veigar: Guess he wants to fight me alone! Wait here!

Mordekaiser: Sure!

-Veigar walks around the house then goes upstairs to find Lux tied up on a chair-

Veigar: Lux! *He unties her* Are you all right? Where is Ezreal? *She points towards a door. Veigar goes through only to be smashed backwards through a window outside... then a ring like his stun forms around him*

Ezreal: Finally... You will die! *Veigar jumps out of the way of Ezreals first few shots but gets hit in the leg by the fourth one* you will die! Slowly! *everyone watches... Nasus charges at the barrier with all his might and the buff from the Baron Nashor with him and breaks through only to hit in to Ezreal knocking him and Nasus off the cliff. The circle disappears*

Veigar: Nasus! *Veigar and everyone look over the cliff to see all different colours of an epic battle forming* I have to help him! *Veigar dives off the cliff followed by pantheon, Mordekaiser, Cho'gath and Ashe*

-They all land in the water and get out seeing Nasus over Ezreal on the floor-

Nasus: You are nothing Ezreal!

Ezreal: I don't think so! *Ezreal laughs as he explodes in purple fire killing him and sending Nasus flying*

Veigar: Nasus! *Veigar and the others crowd around to find Nasus... lying dead...* Nooo! This can't be happening...! *Ashe and the others began to cry... then an old man with a clock on his back floats forward.*

Zilean: Stand back Veigar!

Veigar: Zilean what can you do? You have done nothing useful for the league... ever!

Zilean: I said step back!

-At that point the world turned gray with clocks spinning all around and Nasus stood as all returned to normal. Zilean lay on the ground.-

Zilean: *He stands* God that takes a puff of breath.

Nasus: What... Where am I? Am I not dead? Is this heaven?

Zilean: No Nasus I have bought you back in time to when you were not harmed. *Everyone had their mouths wide open*

Veigar: Why didn't you tell us this before!

Zilean: Because I didn't want everyone in the league being suicidal because they think I can just revive them... so at one point someone will die because I can only do it every year...

Veigar: Wow... Why did you revive Nasus then?

Zilean: Because he is the most heroic champion I have ever seen in the league.

Nasus: Thank you so much Zilean... I Owe you one *Just as Ashe jumped up and hugged Nasus*

Ashe: Don't ever scare me like that again! *Wiping the tears from her eyes*

Nasus: I won't... I promise –That night everyone celebrated and then went home for a good night's sleep knowing that the Ezreal threat is over.-


	8. The Deathsinger

**The Deathsinger**

-It was around mid day, Veigar got together with Lux and Nasus at the bar to talk about what happened the day before with Ezreal and then pantheon enters-

Pantheon: (Pantheon screams) someone please help me there is **?*!/ skeleton with robes trying to kill me! *He dives behind Veigars chair*

Veigar: Pantheon please talk slower and get out from under there

Pantheon: *A skeleton with robes and a staff enters and spots pantheon* No please what did I ever do to you!

Karthus: ha ha ha... so amusing how they run...

Veigar: Hay! who the hell are you!

Karthus: I am Karthus the deathsinger and you will bow before... Veigar... wow I didn't notice you... so you must be the true evil I've heard about.

Veigar: Oh my god why is this happening... I am not evil any bloody more!

Karthus: Ah well... then I guess... you won't mind me doing this! *he raises his staff blowing pantheon across the bar and he laughs*

Veigar: What the hell! *Veigar gets up and blasts Karthus with a primordial blast* No one hurts my friends!

Pantheon: Thank you Veig...

Veigar: *Veigar interrupts* not now Pantheon! *Karthus gets up and floats out the door*

Karthus: This isn't over Veigar...

Veigar: Now what were you saying Pantheon?

Pantheon; umm... oh yes... thanks for helping me

Veigar: ye ye... you always say that... I need to sort this guy out... who knows what might happen with another person like the old me going around.

Mordekaiser: Don't worry Pantheon... I am sure he only wants to pick on the weak ones so that he makes a good first impression. *Everyone laughs*

Pantheon: Ye well... eat this! Sparta! *Pantheon lobs a spear and misses Mordekaiser by a long shot and hits a window*

Udyr: You suck! *Pantheon leaves upset from his awful targeted spell*

Veigar: Hay guys come on... be nice... he was nearly killed! *Veigar follows Pantheon out*

Mordekaiser: Sorry Udyr but... you just over did it... *Morde and the others walk away*

Udyr: But you... ah come on... that isn't fair... *they all walk to their own areas and begin to chat again but Lux follows Veigar* what dicks... *Udyr leaves*

Lux: You should all be ashamed! *just as she leaves*

Cho'gath: I know Mordekaiser... you should buy Pantheon a grand present to make up for it all!

Mordekaiser: We don't all have money to waste on filth like you Cho'gath.

-Veigar catches up with Pantheon on his small legs-

Veigar: hay Pantheon! Wait!

Pantheon: What do you want...?

Veigar: Well I was just thinking you know... as everyone treats you so bad...

Pantheon: Just... don't Veigar... don't pity me... I am just a weak pile of filth and always will be...

Veigar: ah what the hell man... you're not weak... you're amazing...

Pantheon: No I'm not!

Veigar: yes you are you have saved me before remember... when Ezreal attacked me...

Pantheon: Ye well... *Lux comes along*

Lux: Ye... and all the times you've been there for Veigar... like when Ezreal kidnapped me and Kat kidnapped Veigar

Pantheon: I guess but still...

Veigar: Well I have a gift for you as long as Lux doesn't mind...

Lux: Don't worry, we have a spare place

Pantheon: What?

Veigar: Pantheon would you like to come to the arena tomorrow and bet on a few small matches.

Pantheon: I would love that Veigar, thank you.

Veigar: No problem and Nasus is coming in as well with Ashe.

Pantheon: well I am going to be a bit left out then am I...?

Veigar: No you'll be fine with us.

Pantheon: Ok

-Veigar got up early and met with the others except pantheon outside the arena-

Veigar: Ah hay guys!

Nasus: Hello Veigar!

Veigar: Have you seen Pantheon?

Nasus: I have not... *just then a swooping sound happened then a big crash and Pantheon emerged from the dust.

Pantheon: Sorry I'm late guys.

Veigar: See that is amazing... I wish I could do that.

Pantheon: Well it's not hard I guess... but you are too small I guess... Nasus with practise maybe... no sorry I am losing my train of thought. *Nasus laughs*

Nasus: Well let's get in there then... but... Veigar can you describe this arena for me... I have never actually been here before.

Veigar: Well we all go in and there is a small area where people who are betting and watching sit. Then there is the dome where two champions fight until one is knocked out.

Nasus: Great so let's all get drunk and bet our money like a walking cash machine!

Veigar: That's the spirit!

-They enter the building and sit down on some nice chairs facing the dome which is an open top arena where the champions fight with many little traps. They all picked up the stone pallets next to them and It had all the games that where going on that day on there with little tick boxes and an engraving pen so that once you make your choice there is no turning back.-

Pantheon: Guys um... what was that skeleton dude called again.

Veigar: Karthus why?

Pantheon: He is in the tournament today...

Veigar: Oh wow... first day and he's already ready to fight.

-They all placed their bets and the first few matches were already very messy with a Kog'maw exploding causing a draw because it knocked out Tristana with the blast. Karthus won 4 games in a row and was in the final up against Lee Sin the Arenas champion.-

Veigar: Ha don't worry pantheon... lee Sin will wipe the floor with this guy.

Pantheon: He better... I've lost all my money betting against Karthus and hopefully I am about to win some of it back.

Veigar: I like his style... so I am making a fortune!

-the fight began, lots of quick strikes from Lee Sin knocking Karthus down but not out as a large ring formed around him and began to burn Lee Sins flesh... Lee sin launched his roundhouse kick sending Karthus flying Pantheon jumped up in excitement... but it was short lived as a ghost of the skeleton mage rose up and a pillar of light formed above Lee Sins head blasting him and knocking him out. The body of Karthus got back up –

Karthus: Ha no one beats the deathsinger! *Pantheon burst in to a rage and leaped over the side in to the arena* Ha this weakling... you can't beat me!

Veigar: Pantheon get out of there, he will kill you!* the dome shut itself in a force field stopping Veigar getting in*

-Pantheon lunged at Karthus and plunged his spear down through his body from his mouth and stabbed his body with rapid succession making the skeleton go limp and Pantheon kept thrusting until Karthus was just dust and robes-

Veigar: Wow... that was Awesome! *Pantheon exited and walked up to his friends*

Pantheon: Guess he will think twice before facing the wrath of Pantheon! *They all began to leave with their winnings and loses when they noticed something... where was Nasus...* I am the best! I am the best!

Veigar: Ok don't overdo it Pantheon but... where is Nasus.

Ashe: I don't know... I think he went to the toilet like before Karthus won his second match... I didn't notice...

Veigar: Hmmm I better look for him... You guys go home I will find him *the others go home while Veigar looks around and goes to the sleeping quarters in the arena just to make sure. He opened the door* Nasus! Where are yo... what the hell! *Veigar was appalled to see...!*

-Cliff-hanger! Next chapter tomorrow and review this please so I know if I am doing something wrong!


	9. Nasus and his Accidental Love

**Nasus and his accidental love**

-Veigar found Nasus sleeping with Sona the mute champion in a bed-

Veigar: Nasus what the bloody hell are you doing! *Nasus got up in a drunken way and tried to look innocent*

Nasus: It's... It's... not what it... looks... looks... like little green leprechaun dude!

Veigar: umm... ok you have had way too much to drink you better come with me... sorry for disturbing you Sona. *She nods. When Veigar and Nasus are outside Veigar chucks a bucket of freezing water on him* what the hell Nasus!

Nasus: What... what did I do...!

Veigar: You were with Sona! In bed!

Nasus: What the hell no I... well I might... god how much did I drink! Sona I mean god!

Veigar: Well... as long as you didn't know then I guess I won't tell Ashe for old times' sake...

Nasus: Thanks... mate *Nasus hiccups* Oh god... *Nasus begins to throw up*

-They both went home for the night but half way back home Veigar gets a visit-

Karthus: So Veigar... why are you friends with that buffoon let alone anyone... You are not the person I read about...

Veigar: Just leave me alone... *Veigar walks off*

Karthus: this isn't the end you little runt! *Karthus floats off*

-The next day Veigar went to see how Nasus was doing, and saw Sona outside his house with Ashe throwing all of Nasus' stuff out of the window-

Veigar: Ah well... this can't be good.

Nasus: Ashe I am sorry... I didn't mean to... I was so drunk!

Ashe: I don't want to know you !*/!.

Veigar: God calm down guys what's wrong...

Ashe: he is bloody cheating on me with... with her! *Ashe runs inside crying*

Nasus: I told you! I was very drunk and... What the hell she won't listen... *Nasus sits down on a rock and Sona begins to play a small song.* Just leave me alone! *She walks off sad* God why did I get so drunk... *Veigar sits next to him*

Veigar: Don't worry man... you can stay at my place... I am always there for you...

Nasus: Piss off! I don't need your pity! I liked you better when you were an evil douche... *Nasus grabbed his stuff and left leaving Veigar sitting, sighing, thinking...*

-Veigar went to the bar and found Lux and Cho'gath talking-

Cho'gath: Ah well Mordekaiser is a sporting champ at croquet but he hits way too hard and... Oh hello master Veigar.

Veigar: Hay guys umm... have you seen Nasus *scratching the back of his neck*

Lux: No we haven't why?

Veigar: Well it's just... Cho'gath can you give us a minute

Cho'gath: Of course. *Cho'gath goes over to talk to Udyr*

Veigar: Well you know Nasus went missing? I found him sleeping with Sona and... I promised not to tell but Sona went to his house the next morning and Ashe got really mad... She chucked him out and I offered to help him but he just... lashed out you know it just... it really got to me.

Lux: Ah my poor Veigar *She hugs him* that must be hard, how about we go find him and see if he's a bit better.

Veigar; No I think we should give it a day let him think... *Annie walks over*

Annie: Hi guys... why so glum Veigar?

Veigar: It's just... it's fine Annie... I am fine.

Annie: Oh come on I know when you're upset... Do you want a hug?

Veigar: No I don't want a hug.

Annie: Ok... see you later then I guess... *Annie walks over to Mordekaiser telling the story of Pantheon slaying Karthus even though he wasn't there the selfish douche. Veigar exits the bar and walks in the woods for a bit*

Veigar: God why did Nasus... how did he get to me... *Veigar heard rustling and instantly spun around to see what it was... it was Annie* Annie... why are you following me...

Annie: Oh sorry... umm I forgot to tell you I umm... I live right here in the woods!

Veigar: Really?

Annie: Ye right under that rock there! *Sarcastically*

Veigar: Very funny but seriously... why are you following me I need to think...

Annie: Well I saw you were upset and I want you to be alright.

Veigar: I am fine, just leave me alone...

Annie: Now if you don't tell me right now I am going to... I don't know... just tell me.

Veigar: Fine... Nasus got to me today, he... he said he doesn't need my pity and... That he liked me better as an evil douche... his exact words.

Annie: Wow, I guess... maybe he wasn't himself then, go see him tomorrow I'm sure he will be fine.

Veigar: Ok...

Annie: Good, I better be off... I am always there for you Veigar, if you ever need me... *She kisses him on the cheek and skips off Veigar walks slowly thinking... about Annie not Nasus...*

*Veigar woke up the next morning very tired from staying up late and headed to the bar to see if Nasus was there and to meet Lux. Veigar entered to find only the ninjas, Morde, Cho and Lux but no Nasus, Veigar went over to Lux*

Veigar: Hay Lux

Lux: Hello my little sweet, are you better now?

Veigar: hmm?

Lux: About Nasus?

Veigar: Oh yes, I was hoping he would be here but he isn't maybe I'll see him later... anyway we have a game in half an hour, so we better get going.

Lux: Ye lets go. Come on Cho'gath were heading down to the game now!

Cho'gath: Ok milady I will meet you there shortly, there are a couple things I need to attend to first.

Lux: Ok see you there Cho.

Cho'gath: Goodbye!

*When Veigar and Lux arrived they were greeted by Pantheon who was early as always.*

Pantheon: hello guys, where's big Cho'gath?

Lux: He'll be here soon he has a few things to do.

Pantheon: Ok... do you know who our fifth person is?

Veigar: We have no idea; we were discussing it on the way do... *Just then Nasus entered and sat down on a bench to wait* Hay Nasus, you ok?

Nasus: What do you think Veigar?

Veigar: Ok, ok *Veigar backs off to sit with Lux* Wow I can't believe he is still like this...

Lux: You can't blame him, I mean, what would you do if you lost me?

Veigar: Ye I guess so... *just then Annie entered* Annie? Why are you here?

Annie: Cho'gath couldn't make it so I am his replacement...

Veigar: What is up with that Cho'gath lately... he has missed loads of games...

Pantheon: Well I heard and this is only a rumour guys so don't go crazy but apparently... Malphite has been up to no good with all his "boosts "lately.

Veigar: No... Cho'gath wouldn't be involved with that... would he?

Lux: It's possible... but doubtful. We will find out later now let's win this game!

*They entered the arena of Summoner's Rift once again and arrived at the fountain where Veigar decided to get an amplifying tome and a health potion instead of Doran's ring. Annie went mid; Pantheon and Lux went together leaving Veigar and Nasus to lane together. Veigar didn't like it one bit... Nasus was stealing all of Veigar minion kills and when they got a hold of Shen in a gank from Annie... Veigar was just about to launch a baneful strike just as Nasus tripped him and flashed to steal the kill with siphoning strike.*

Veigar: Nasus what the hell! What is your problem! Why take it out on me!

Nasus: Shut up you prick you fell so I stopped him from escaping

Annie: Stop fighting you two just continue... but Nasus that was really mean... *just as Annie was heading back to her lane Nasus flipped out*

Nasus: Shut up you dick Veigar! *Nasus used his ultimate and smashed Veigar aside and left the game*

Veigar; what the hell... *Catching his breath in the locker room* what happened?

Lux: we lost... we couldn't win with Nasus gone so we decided to concede.

Veigar; But... Nasus... he flipped out and I didn't even say anything...

Annie: I don't know, I am going to go buy a smoothie... you guys can join me if you want...

Pantheon: I'll join you... I will only get made fun off because of my stupid tower dive anyway...

Lux: You coming Veigar?

Veigar: No go on... I'll catch up *Veigar say there for a while then headed off only to see Cho'gath heading down a small alleyway.* Ok... that's odd... *Veigar followed him until he came upon...*


	10. Cho'gaths' Secret

**Cho'gaths' Secret**

*Veigar followed him and found he was with Malphite. Veigar couldn't make out what they were saying so he waited then followed Cho'gath back to the bar, They arrived and Veigar saw everyone talking as usual and he saw Cho'gath walk over to Mordekaiser as usual.*

Lux: hay Veigar.

Veigar: One second... *Veigar walked over to Cho'gath*

Cho'gath: Ah hello master Veigar, how are you?

Veigar: Don't flatter me! What were you doing with Malphite! Everyone knows what he's been up to!

Cho'gath: We were just talking about a recent match... What is wrong with you?

Veigar: But why at night so quietly and not telling anyone?

Cho'gath: I am sorry Veigar I don't have time for this... I will be off now! *Cho'gath leaves and Lux walks over and puts a hand on Veigars shoulder*

Lux: What's wrong Veigar? You've being awfully aggressive lately...

Veigar; I... I don't know, guess that Nasus thing tore me up a bit... he was my best friend... but I did see Cho'gath meet Malphite and I want to know what's going on!

*Veigar went home and asleep but only got a few hours in as he was up all night with Lux at the bar just getting a bit drunk so he had and awful hangover, but he still managed to get up and go to the bar in time to meet Lux, Cho'gath and hopefully Nasus so he can solve this once and for all. He got there and opened the door and took a seat next to Lux when he saw no signs of Cho'gath or Nasus*

Veigar: this is weird... no Cho'gath or Nasus... are people avoiding me now? Even though I changed... good or bad... no one likes me.

Lux: I like you no matter what you do Veigar... I love you *they kissed, then Annie entered and sat next to Veigar* hello Annie how are you?

Annie: Exhausted... had to get up for a really early game... now I just need to relax.

Veigar: You haven't seen Nasus or Cho'gath have you?

Annie: Nasus was in my game but no signs of Cho'gath...

Veigar: So Nasus flip out again?

Annie: No actually he was the reason we won... he was better than ever.

Veigar: Hmmm odd... maybe I anger him in some way...

Lux: I am sure he's still a bit wound up about Ashe, he will be fine and you will be friends again I am sure.

Veigar: I hope so... I am going to go for a walk.

Annie: Can I join you?

Veigar: I thought you were tired

Annie: Doesn't mean I can't walk

Veigar: Ok I guess then, will you be ok Lux?

Lux: I will be fine, don't worry, I will see what Cho'gath is up to when I see him.

Veigar: Ok thank you

Lux: It's ok, goodbye

Veigar: Bye *Veigar and Annie left the bar and began walking through the woods till Veigar saw the point where he first properly kissed Lux and he sat down there.*

Veigar: Hmm... Good times around here... Nocturne, Lux, Ezreal...

Annie: But didn't Ezreal try and kill you?

Veigar: Yes, but I guess, it was that sense of danger it was... nice, anyway why are you following me again?

Annie: I am not I am just thinking about the game I just played... didn't go well.

Veigar: Why?

Annie: Well you know what I said about Nasus being amazing in our game?

Veigar: Yes?

Annie: well... all he did is steal my kills and everyone else's kills ,now that I think about it and he swore constantly saying I am awful and that I need more kills, even though he stole them all...

Veigar: Wow... well I guess he is just... lost it maybe... god I hope he will be alright... I don't want anything bad happening to him, he saved my life too many times. *Annie put her arm around Veigar and he did nothing to stop her*

Annie: It will be alright Veigar, It will be fine. *They sat there for around 20 minutes before heading back to the bar to meet Lux.*

Veigar: Hay Lux, have you seen Cho'gath?

Lux: Nope not at all *Veigar and Annie sit down just as the door opens and Cho'gath comes through glaring at Veigar but then soon walking over to the group of ninjas, he only talks a bit then shoves something quite large, close to the size of a yordle which Lee Sin quickly snatch and said something Veigar couldn't make out... Veigar had no clue what Cho'gath had in mind with the ninjas. Cho'gath left quickly but quietly.*

Veigar: Hmm... What was he doing with the ninjas...?

Lux: I don't know and I don't want to know. Now Veigar we better get ready for our night out at the theatre.

Veigar: Yes... sorry lets enjoy ourselves now and worry about this tomorrow. *Veigar and Lux went back home to their separate houses as Garen doesn't like Veigar and Veigars house isn't big enough. Veigar was all dressed in a nice suit looking robe and began to head out to the theatre and meet Lux for the production A Bandle's Tale. Lux met him right outside* Hi Lux!

Lux: Hello, so you ready?

Veigar: Yep *Veigar and Lux enter and take their place in the top seating area and see Teemo who is yet to become a Legend of the league playing the main role as the Bandle City's last yordle. The production went on for a long time and was nearly midnight when it finished with a dramatic death to poor Teemo from the yordle who was playing what looked like Master Yi. Lux and Veigar began heading home.* Well that was good.

Lux: Yes, that was really good, that Teemo is so cute... But not in that way Veigar. *they both laughed*

Veigar: I know, I know Lux... *Then a small shadow across one of the rooftops* what was that! *Veigar now alert* who's there! *then a shuriken hit Veigar right in the arm knocking his staff down. He leaped to pick it up as Lux shielded him as more shurikens and Karmas flew in their direction then all stopped. A pulse of energy hit Lux right in the chest and knocked her back as Lee Sin kicked her down. Veigar grabbed his staff just in time to see Akali standing above him, Veigar downed her with his stun and dark matter but before he could launch his baneful strike a shield appeared on him and he was knocked backwards by Shen. Veigar got to his feet as Lux had thrown all her light at them snaring and slowing them all as they ran, climbed and pelted across the rooftops.

The ninja clan chased after their targets, skilfully dodging every piece of junk that had accumulated on the rooftops.

Veigar and Lux had dropped down 50ft but were cushioned by Veigar's stun ring, Akali and Shen dropped down soon after winding themselves in the process before seeing Lee Sin and Kennen rejoin the chase as they span up from the fire escapes.

Shen got to his feet looking at his targets and his cohorts run into the distance.

Shen: Get up were losing them *he shouted to Akali just then Akali grabbed Shen by the neck and kissed him, back at the chase Kennen and Lee Sin were running along the rooftops with their targets down in the street below*

Kennen: Where are Shen and Akali?

Lee Sin: Don't know and don't want to know! Just take these two down now! *just then Kennen launched in to Veigar and threw a shuriken which was easily dodged then Lee sin kicked in to Lux forcing Veigar to spin around lay down yet another stun, they continued to run to the bar, their only chance of escape. Lee sin and Kennen quickly resumed chase until their targets were in the bar so they stopped and turned back to find what happened to Shen and Akali. Veigar and Lux burst in to the bar where Nasus, Udyr, Pantheon and a very surprised Cho'Gath.*

Pantheon: god what happened to you two... you're wrecked...

Veigar: the... the ninjas were trying to... to kill us!

Cho'gath: Why?

Veigar: Well I just remembered the ninjas get paid to kill... Cho what did you give the ninjas earlier today!

Cho'gath: Nothing I didn't even see them today...

Veigar: Me, Lux and Annie all saw you with them...! You paid them to kill us because we saw you with Malphite! *Cho realised he'd been found out and went in to a rage bursting out the door and escaping*

Pantheon: Wow... who would have thought... I was right!

Veigar: ye well now we got the ninjas after me, Malphite and Cho'gath up to no good and Nasus... why did you get angry and attack me?

Nasus: just leave me alone Veigar... *He leaves*

Lux: Well at least he isn't beating you to a pulp now...

Veigar: yes well, at least that's a plus...

*Veigar and Lux stayed in the bar on the upper floor that night so they wouldn't get ambushed again.*


	11. It's Back

**It's Back...**

*Veigar awoke with a sudden startle and saw Lux was alright... just a dream... just a... Nightmare! Veigar thought... Lux awoke*

Lux: Good morning... you're up early...

Veigar: He's... He's back... *Clenching his head*

Lux: Who? Ezreal? *Lux said confused*

Veigar: No... Nocturne!

Lux: But... I thought he... died?

Veigar: I thought that too but... I don't even know...

Lux: What was the nightmare about?

Veigar: It was... *Veigar looked in Lux's eyes* nothing... nothing important.

Lux: Ok... well we better find out about Cho and stuff now that Nasus is sorted out and the ninjas are no longer hunting us. *Veigar and Lux got dressed and went with Nasus to the bar and sat at their usual table, they still didn't see Cho, Pantheon joined them*

Pantheon: Hay guys... you hear about Cho?

Veigar: No, what happened?

Pantheon: He went to the void.

Veigar: Really...? All my enemies have an obsession with going to the void...

Lux: Probably because you're so powerful and have many close friends.

Pantheon: Bingo!

Veigar: Umm ok... anyway have you seen anything else unusual Pantheon?

Pantheon: No, not really, darker lately because of the change of season I guess.

Veigar: But isn't summer coming up?

Pantheon: That's what I thought but maybe it's one of those weird climate things...

Veigar: Well... you know you went to hospital from that nocturnal wound.

Pantheon: I barely knew him and he sliced me up... Never seen him since...

Veigar: Well Lux killed him and now... he's back... and after me...

Pantheon: So I guess he will be going to the void soon too. *Lux and Pantheon laugh, Nasus joins them at the table and sits quietly, then breaks the laughter*

Nasus: umm guys... Morde has been found with a huge cut across his chest that pierced his armour and is in hospital...?

Veigar: Already taking out my friends... right I will stay with Lux Pantheon stay with Nasus.

Pantheon: Why do I get the emotional dog dude...?

Nasus: Ha...! *Veigar interrupts*

Veigar: one, because Lux is my wife... and two, because he is man's best friend and I'm a yordle and Lux is a women*

Nasus: Hay! Wait a minute sto...

Lux: Yes it is true, but what about Annie?

Veigar: Dam... I got to get to her now, Lux come on! *The run up to Annie's apartment and banged on the door*

Annie: What's with all the ba... oh hi Veigar, why you knocking on my door so loudly?

Veigar: We had to make sure you're all right... You can stay with us... we will have to take Pantheon in as well...

Lux: Do we have room?

Veigar: Pantheon can sleep on the sofa and Annie can sleep with us on the small fold out bed that for some reason Ezreal had. *They went back to the bar and told Nasus and Pantheon about sleeping in one house and after some arguing they finally accepted. After some drinking and discussing they went to Veigars and got ready to sleep and fend off any nightmares Nocturne may bring. Veigars was the same with Lux being ripped apart in front of his eyes and he can't move and she can't hear him. Lux's was about the light fading and everyone she loves being shredded, for Nasus it was Ashe humping Sona for some reason and it looked really real, how would Noc know she likes it that way he thought? Then Annie who was seeing Tibers dying and not coming back, then came Pantheon... he was in a field of roses and there were bunnies and birds, and all Pantheon could do was watch as a bunny went up to him and ripped his leg off and then all the bunnies charged at him and the birds turn to crows and he was getting ripped to shreds... all the others could hear from him was "Mr snuggle buns noooooo!" they all awoke and met in the living room.* So did everyone have a nightmare or just me?

Everyone: yes...

Veigar: Well... he is after us... I think we need to conquer them... let them out... I will go first, mine was Lux dying in front of me and there was nothing I could do...

Lux: Mine was the same but about you and Garen...

Nasus: Mine was... was...

Veigar: Come on let it out...

Nasus: It was Ashe and... And Sona together! *Annie was sobbing*

Annie: Mine was... Tibers... my bear Tibers... being killed and not returned...

Veigar: Pantheon?

Pantheon: Umm... mine was... oh yes... Karthus umm... he... attacked me and...

Veigar: Tell the truth...

Pantheon: oh it was horrible... Mr Snuggle buns why! *Everyone was shocked as Pantheon hugged Annie for support*

Veigar: umm... ok that's just a bit... weird... anyway moving on... if we are going to get on with our lives we need to find him... and soon.

Nasus: I agree... we need to find him as soon as possible... Pantheon and I will go together and you three can go together.

Veigar: Sounds good.

Pantheon: I'm with the dog again... god dam it can this day get any worse... *They all began to head out in to the woods for their search, under rocks, in caves everywhere, they had found nothing... only traces of... blood but that was all anyone ever found in the... forest as Nocturne hunts small animals for fun... means they're close, Pantheon lost sight of Nasus.* Nasus!?, where are you!?. *Pantheon turned to see Noc face to face*

Nocturne: Boo! *Pantheon ran screaming in the woods and bumped in to Nasus*

Nasus: Oww... watch it Pantheon... What's wrong, you seen Noc?

Pantheon: /!*&*$! Run! *Pantheon sprinted back to the house*

Nasus: Wow... he must really be spooked *Nasus turned and instantaneously was slashed across the chest and he dropped to the floor... Veigar, Lux and Annie passed by but were too late as Nocturne floated away fast as lightning*

Veigar: Nasus! *They all gathered round* we need to get him to the hospital! *They picked him up and ran him over to the hospital to join Morde...*

-The others went back to the house but didn't get much sleep until Veigar dozed off... another nightmare, seeing Lux ripped apart... Noc appearing through...-

Nocturne: 2 down... 3 to go... *He laughs as he drifts away; Veigar woke with startle... still only 2:00... He went back to sleep for a while knowing his friends are still near him.*

-Veigar woke up with Lux at the same pace getting sorted out and Annie getting ready as well they went downstairs to find... Pantheon outside cowering, rocking back and forth.-

Veigar: Pantheon? What's wrong, nightmare again?

Pantheon: I... I can't take it anymore! Screw it! I am going to hunt this dick down and shove a spear up his ass! *Pantheon ran off Veigar tried to stop him but he leapt in to the air and disappeared*

Veigar: We can only hope Pantheon beats him in a fight... but... only Lux is the one I can see defeating him... *They headed to the bar as there wasn't much else they could do, Udyr joined*

Udyr: So... Veigar... Nasus, Morde and now Pantheon...

Veigar: Ye... wait, Pantheon?

Udyr: Didn't you hear he was... clawed as well...

Veigar: So... quick... Lux this isn't good I... You two will stay together... I must find him *He tries to leave but Lux stops him*

Lux: No... You can't... as you said only I can defeat him... you'll die!

Veigar: ...But... I... he wants me... maybe if... Maybe if I ask him, he will sap the poison out of the others for me...

Lux: No... There must be another way...

Veigar: I am... I am sorry, I must go. *Lux went to hold him back, Annie blocks her*

Annie: no Lux... Let him... he wants to and I admit it isn't that fair...

Veigar: Exactly... I will go and face him where I know he will wait... *Lux grabbed Veigar and forced a kiss*

Lux: Stay safe... *She said, with tears in her eyes as he left*

-Veigar passed many spots where Noc could be, but he knew... truly where he would be... the spot where he died... where Lux killed him... He got there, nothing suspicious... then a rupture, all was dark and as Veigar thought, Nocturne appeared right in front of him.-

Nocturne: Wow... You... are you giving yourself up Veigar?

Veigar: I know you can eliminate the poison!

Nocturne: I can... what's it to you...?

Veigar: Free my friends and you can have... me...

Nocturne: What stops me from killing you right now where you stand! *Nocturne swung his blades out and lashed at Veigar, a massive barrier appeared and Noc was knocked back to the floor, Veigar turned to see Malzahar behind him*

Malzahar: What the hell have you got yourself in to now! *Nocturne got up and lashed out at Malz *

Nocturne: You comple... *He was being afflicted by malefic visions giving him visions of the void so horrible and gruesome*

Malzahar: Veigar... I can't keep this up forever... *Veigar thought of his options... he leaped at Nocturne holding him down*

Veigar: Malz! Open a portal!

Malzahar: But Veigar...

Veigar: Now! *Veigar and Nocturne were sucked in to the void as Malz opened a portal under them and they hurtled threw the purple sky on to land, hard...*


	12. Wrong Way To Change The World

**Wrong Way to Change The World**

-Veigar and Noc hurtled and hit the ground hard... Veigar was out for an hour till he came to, he saw Noc hadn't quite sorted himself out yet... neither had their weapons.-

Veigar: God... that hurt more than ever...

Nocturne: What... where are... we... where are my blades...

Veigar: Where is my staff...? *A small creature sprinted away with the staff and blades* There! *Veigar and Noc sprinted at the creature and neither could keep up...* It's too... quick...

Nocturne: Why... are we... here... where are we...

Veigar: This must be the void... It's like normal but... purple sky and strange beasts like that one... Must be a type of voidling like Malz can summon...

Nocturne: Well... I can't rip you to shreds and you can't harm me... god I want to kill you but... something won't let me... *Noc slowly changed shape... and formed huge talons instead of his blades...* So... powerful... so... *Nocturne let out loads of odd shouts and disappeared in to a dark spec in the distance*

Veigar: Well... guess I am on my own... *then he heard rumbling and looked behind him...*

-Back at the normal world, Malz had entered the bar and found Annie and Lux sitting and worrying-

Malzahar: You two!

Lux: What is it! Is Veigar all right!

Malzahar: I hope so...

Lux: Why... where is he!

Malzahar: He... he is in the void with Nocturne... he told me... I could have not listened but...

Lux: He is in the void! With that killer!

Malzahar: He wanted it... but who knows what it holds for him and Noc... sometimes good things happen there...

Lux: Like how often...? *Malz was silent...*

Malzahar: ...I don't know... but I can help him... I can communicate with him and send creatures to help.

Lux: So! Is he bloody ok then!

Malzahar: I am trying to check... *Malz waited 2 minutes in meditation* He is fine but something strong... something big and powerful approaches... and it isn't Nocturne!

-Back in the void, Veigar turned around to see Cho'gath in his proper form, not as a gentleman-

Cho'gath: hello Veigar! Welcome to the void! *His voiced beckoned throughout the land. Veigar leapt back and went in to a sprint* hah this is my land nothing stops me here! You can't escape *Veigar couldn't keep it up and slipped and a pool of mud before being lobbed in the air by Cho'gaths' vorpal spikes... Veigar kept tying but just couldn't make it any further and came to a massive ravine... He nearly slipped.*

Veigar: dam it! *He turned to see Cho'gath right behind him, Veigar prepared for the worst, then a massive voidling attacked Cho knocking him down to the ground allowing Veigar to run past... he couldn't believe it... why did the creature help him? Why isn't he changed like Nocturne...? Something strange was happening... Veigar could hear Cho, so he found a cave and stayed there for a while until the rumbling stopped, as he exited the small voidling had returned his staff to him and then it's head split open violently and the blood formed letters on the ground... it was from Malz... it said "Veigar... I am trying to help you, if you have this message it means my voidling's have succeeded and you have your staff... you must head to the big keep and in there it will create a small land which you will recognise... it will take you through many challenges based around your life and you must face them... when you have done this I will know, and I will open a portal for you to jump through... Lux really hopes you will live through this... stay safe and watch out for Cho and Noc..."* Wow... this is going to be very hard...

-Veigar travelled for hours and the keep didn't seem to come any closer... it felt like days when every day here is only an hour at home... Malz sent messages and supplies all the way through the journey... Veigar was right outside and didn't know how to get inside... until a voidling approached and the head cracked again and it simply spelt "go round the back"... Veigar went round and saw a small door that only he could fit through and next to it... a door where Noc must have entered-

Veigar: Dam he is already here... *Veigar entered the small door, it was very dark then a small light appeared he was... at Ezreals house... he could see Nasus again saving him... but then it froze right before Nasus died and a booming voice sounded*

Announcer: Hello there! And welcome to your void challenge!

Veigar: Say what?

Announcer: Well do you accept this challenge and hope to escape the void knowing you will be all powerful! *He said in that smug voice... Veigar really didn't like this... it was like a game... and he was the pawn...*

Veigar: Well... yes... why else would I be here!

Announcer: To say hello...? Anyway your first Void challenge! What choice will you make on this scenario! *Veigar was back when Zilean revived Nasus after fighting Ezreal* Will you one, sit there like a lemon like you did before, two! Jump and attack, three! Warn your friend about what is going to happen... pretty easy if you ask me...

Veigar: Ummm... is Zilean still around?

Announcer: Same as before...

Veigar: well then, number one! *Veigar did the same and Nasus was blown to pieces... there was no Zilean...* what the hell! Where is Zilean *the announcer laughed*

Announcer: Oh god... I might have forgotten there will be a small twist in each one... *The next place was with Noc in the Jungle he had the same sort of options, one hope Lux saves him, Veigar thought this wouldn't happen after last time... two try and fight back... or three accept death... Veigar chose two... and it was wrong... he was so confused... were they all wrong...? The third challenge was... the chase scene with the ninjas and the ninjas caught him... the announcer said "Do you one! Fight back so Lux can escape, two! Hope that Lux will help you, or three! Accept death... Veigar thought... Lux wouldn't be there... but would death be the right option? He said...

Veigar: ...Three! *He was sliced up by Shen and butchered by Akali... he felt nothing... he realised he must accept the death... it's what the void wants... how does this drive people insane he thought? He had a few more with the battle and more ninjas and then Noc again then... his seventh challenge and his final challenge was... Lux... His nightmare*

Announcer: Well you've got this far doing well... let's see what happens now! Will you one! Try to kill Nocturne... Two! Try to take her place... or Three! Watch her die! *Veigar couldn't think... it was so real... more real than the dream... he couldn't... He had to choose two but...

Veigar: Th... Three! *The announcer laughed as Lux was ripped to shreds... Veigar couldn't watch but he couldn't look away either... she was dead...*

Announcer: Congratulations! You have won a one way ticket out of the void! It expires in two days... normal days that is, so you better be on your way! And join us next time for another amazing void challenge! *All was dark and there was clapping and odd music then next thing he knew he was outside... Veigar waited and didn't know what to do... then Noc came bursting out... scared...*

Nocturne: What the hell is this place! Get me out! *Just then a portal opened up and Veigar and Noc immediately jumped through and came out in the town centre...*

Malzahar: Veigar!

Lux: Veigar! Oh my god you're alive! *She ran over and hugged him* I thought I would never see you again! *Noc burst in to a rage and then floated in to the bar and fell over...* is he... like drunk?

Veigar: I... I'm gunna hurl! *Veigar rolled over and threw up all over the floor*

Malzahar: Wow... maybe... this portal really does a number on people... *Then Pantheon, Nasus and Morde walked over...*

Veigar: I thought you three... were... in hospital...

Lux: Oh when Noc left to the void the poison cleared up...

Malzahar: Veigar do you feel different...? More powerful?

Veigar: No... What was that... challenge thing?

Malzahar: it takes you through a series of challenges to make you more powerful... did you fail?

Veigar: No the creepy announcer said I... *Malz interrupts*

Malzahar: What announcer? There is no announcer! Where the hell did you go!

Veigar: To the keep... like you said...

Malzahar: I... I didn't say anything about the keep! Cho...

Veigar: What?

Malzahar: This is bad... very bad... Cho interrupted my message... by voidling as well... I hate that guy...

Veigar: Malz! What is going to happen!


	13. From Bad To Worse

**From Bad To Worse**

-Veigar, Malz, Lux and the others all gathered round a table in the bar...-

Malz: It is amazing what Cho'gath can do... he intercepted my message and made this world become endangered at the same time...

Veigar: Just tell us... what is wrong with the keep? It all made sense...

Malzahar: The keep... I was sending you to the cave... where you would simply go through simple non-life related challenges... and then come back when you are powerful... The keep is... where the heart of the void is... it is like a snake thing... only... massive and fleshy and... Something you don't want to see... anyway what Cho did... was send you there so that it records the images of what happened... and then creates duplicates of the portal... Cho is like the hearts pet... and now the portals can be used to send creatures of the void here until the heart or Veigar die...

Veigar: wow... what about Noc then?

Malz: ... dam... we must kill him! Then... then that will stop his side of portals... although... where would his be...?

Veigar: There is only one solution... Me and Noc together... shall go back and kill the heart... then if we fail... we both die and everyone is safe anyway...

Malz: Not a bad thought... but... One...I can't open another portal for a few days...so be prepared for the voidlings attacking... and two... that means someone... has to take... its place... there is always a heart of the void... and it is the person who is most conjured by the void... and it won't be Cho... or me... we have been selected as... advisors in a way... it will be Noc, Kassadin or... Ezreal... whoever got the most strength put in to them...

Veigar: But Ezreal is dead...?

Malz: He will be reincarnated... and take its place...

Veigar: What does the heart actually do..?

Malz: it controls Voidlings how it wishes and can make small portals that only people of this land can enter... me and Cho are similar, only Cho has better control over the voidlings... but he can't personally open portals without the hearts blessing... I can open them every few days in our time...

Pantheon: it will be like the battle of Thermopylae! We will be few they will be many! But this time we will win because this is SPARTA!

Morde: ...actually this isn't Sparta...

Pantheon: God... you such a buzz kill!

Veigar: can you two ever get along!?

Pantheon: he's a dick, and a buzz kill!

Morde: And you're a bloody show off or a pansy! Make up your mind...! *the sky began to change... it was beginning...*

Malz: Everyone in this bar listen! The void is fighting! They will be here any minute now! Amass everyone and meet in a circle round the town centre and prepare for a fight! *Everyone rushed out and grabbed everyone who wasn't in the bar... all the legends of the league circled the centre*

Udyr: Is this a joke?

Malz: of course not, this is real, be prepared! *Veigar quickly left to find Noc... he was in the bar... he found him in the corner*

Veigar: Noc? What's wrong?

Noc: There... they're everywhere... can't escape!

Veigar: Listen... the fate of this world depends on us... going back...

Noc: No! Never again!

Veigar: ...Noc... if we don't the void will only come here... we have no choice...

Noc: Well... *Veigar puts his hand on Noc's shoulder*

Veigar: Like old times... let's do this...

Noc: Yes! Let's rip them to shreds! *Noc ripped out his new void blades and shot out the bar to join the circle* Darkness will fall on the void tonight! We shall fight! And we will win! This is the League! Of! Legends! *All cheered... the fight will begin... a small portal began to open... small then bigger... growing a centimetre every second... then it ripped open and millions of creatures poured out...* For the League! *All the champions charged in to the centre ripping through the voidlings... Veigar and Lux fighting side by side... Blasting all that they see... Noc ripping small voidlings to shreds enjoying his revenge...* you can't win! *he began to laugh, Gangplank was blasting the voidlings with his pistol and slicing with his sword and calling in cannon barrages from his ship... a large voidling leapt on him and began to eat through him... then a massive wave of bullets shredded it... it was Miss fortune*

Miss Fortune: Ready? *She gave him a hand*

Gangplank: as always *He leapt up and sliced through more voidlings... Kassadin now was now really enjoying his new void powers hacking and teleporting through them... Malz was blasting them full of spells that no one even recognised... Annie nuking as always with Tibers by her side... Morde and Yorick were surrounded by ghosts that where hacking through the enemies like butter... Pantheon was shouting Sparta and stabbing them all leaping in the air and throwing spears... he was knocked down... he couldn't stand as a giant... like Alistar big voidling crashed upon him... then Pantheon heard a familiar voice... then the voidling was smashed off of him...

Morde: Sparta! *Morde pummelled the voidling, Pantheon quickly got up and joined him in the beating... Rammus was using tremors... all the voidlings were collapsing beneath their own feet... Udyr changing stances constantly and pummelling the small voidlings... Garen slicing through using his spin and executing them, Alistar was smashing the floor and Malphite... the dick was on drugs again and was going mental on the small voidlings... Xin Zhao was charging and cutting through them like twitch with his ult on... which he was doing at the time... Master Yi with his ult on... Sona healing along with Soraka... Nasus smashing the voidlings with his ult on... Ashe shooting all in sight... Caitlin sniping from a near building... Poppy smashing... Vlad was in his pool... Sivir chucking her massive glade through them all... Heimerdinger placing turrets and blasting with grenades and rockets... Blitz zapping and whacking... Corki firing missiles and using his minigun... Teemo using mushrooms... Galio smashing and ulting... All the ninjas were kicking ass and no voidlings could stand against them... Amumu was crying them all way... Sion was hacking through them with his axe... Tryndamere... is doing the same... Zilean saving a life when he sees fit... Nunu using frost to his advantage... Taric was smashing with his gems and fluffy boots... Kayle was healing and making people invincible... Olaf was going berserk... Janna using tornadoes... Anivia was also using frost to her advantage... Ryze ulting as well, with his spell vamp keeping him alive... Evelyn was just trying to get a kill... Mundo was shouting his name a lot while throwing cleavers... There were many Kog'maw's using their acid to burn the voidlings... Jax smashing with his lamppost... Kat throwing blades... Singed poisoning... Trist was blasting through... Fiddle was throwing crows at everything and draining and more crows helped... Swain was firing his own birds as well and destroying the voidlings... Urgot slicing his blades through them... Morgana was snaring and burning all... Warwick was eating them all... Shaco was placing his boxes and enjoying himself far too much... All were great... all were... amazing...they were winning pushing the void creatures back through... then a rupture... Cho'gath tore out the portal in his massive form...*

Veigar: Oh Crap! Focus Cho down now! Ashe Ulti! Get him down! *They all were nuking him... it was no use... Malz began to leap up Cho's massive body crawling up to his head using his knife to dig in to the flesh... he jumped span and he used his ulti right to Cho's face and nuked him as he graciously floated down... Cho collapsed... the voidlings retreated back through the portal... with their leader beaten... the portal shut and any left were executed by variuschampions* Tie him down! *Everyone worked together well and then everyone went in to the bar for discussion...* everyone... That was only the beginning... we are winning... but tomorrow... Me and Noc will travel to the void and stop this... we need round the clock guards and everyone must be ready to fight again... either way... we will win! *Everyone cheered... Veigar went to the table with Lux, Morde, Noc, Nasus and Ashe...* you two sorted out now...?

Nasus: We are... friends...

Veigar: Good... now... Noc you fine about this now...?

Noc: I am ready to rip that thing to shreds!

Veigar: Brilliant...

Lux: Veigar... I can't... I can't let you do this... I am coming with... you

Veigar No don't do th... *He was interrupted*

Pantheon; I am coming as well...

Morde: Me too!

Nasus: Me as well!

Ashe: and me... *Annie walked over...*

Annie: and me!

Veigar: Stop...! No one... it won't work... we need more people here to defend...

Lux: We are with you Veigar... all the way... *Malz floats over...*

Malz: Veigar... I can solve this... if we... could be somewhere private... all of us... where the others can't hear us... *they all exited and went to the woods... and found a nice spot* Ok... I can help with my voidlings and that... but also... I can make it so... when one of your friends... Lux... Nasus... all of them... when they die in the void... if I channel my energy... I can bring them back... here safely... but you and Noc must stay...

Lux; so we can't get hurt?

Malz: You can't be killed... if anything threatening happens... you're back here and we will put you in medical care...

Lux; Sounds great! We can go!

Veigar: ...but... I just don't want anyone hurt because of me...

Lux: we will be fine as Malz said... let's get some sleep and leave tomorrow... *All went home and slept... it was a long night... Veigar couldn't sleep right... He couldn't let Lux get hurt... he tried to get it out of his mind but ended waking up with a startle that woke Lux up...* What are you doing?

Veigar: Nothing...

Lux: Nightmare? What about? *Veigar stared in to her eyes*

Veigar: Nothing... nothing at all... just, sleep...

Lux: Ok... *both went back to sleep...*


	14. The Heart

**The Heart**

-Veigar, Lux, Annie, Nasus, Pantheon, Morde and Malz met up in the town centre... they were ready...-

Malz: Ok Here goes nothing... *Malz shot out the portal through his hands and it formed a massive circle...* Ok... all in I guess... I'll help you when possible... I'll also help the defence...

Veigar: ok, everyone ready?

Everyone: Yes

Pantheon: Let's do this!

Malz: All please be careful...! The void will twist you... if you are changed too much, I will be forced to bring you back or you will be... killed... most likely...

Veigar: We will! Now everyone ready! 3... 2... 1... Jump! *everyone jumped through and swirled through the void sky and hit the floor hard...* oww... that hurt so much... more than the last time... all alright... *As Veigar got up he looked around... all looked fine except Annie who landed on Tibers...*

Annie: It's alright Tibers... it will be fine *She said as she stroked the bear which had an evil look in its eye*

Veigar: Ok... this is the same spot where Noc and I arrived last time... we better follow Noc as he I am sure will remember the way... *Noc nodded and began to lead them past and along the ravine... they heard a large humming sound from deep in the ravine...*

Pantheon: What's that noise? *He said with fear*

Veigar: I... I don't know... just keep moving... *Noc instantly turned and jumped in to the ravine* Nocturne...! What in the hell! They all looked over the edge and saw a small light... was Noc signalling them?* Noc..?! Is that you?!

Noc: Just jump! I know a short cut!

Pantheon: Well... here we go! *Pantheon leapt down and hit the ground hard...* Come on it's easy! Not even that far down!

Morde: Ah... what the hell! *Morde leapt down as well...*

Annie: Tibers... please help me through this... *She summoned her bear as she jumped and Tibers caught her and cushioned her fall*

Veigar: Go... I will catch up... *Lux jumped down as well... Veigar was just about to jump... then a small void bird attacked him... it's head cracked open... was it Malz?... the letters were splattered and not right...*

-Back in the normal world Malz was with Kassadin at a table...-

Malz: Dam it! Cho is so bloody smart! First he escapes and now he messes up my message!

Kass: just calm down...! Focus and achieve dominance over the voidlings... you can beat him Malz... I know you can... Just focus...

-Back in the void... Veigar saw the letters slowly form and all he could make out was Cho... and escape before he slipped off down the ravine... he landed with all the others catching him-

Pantheon: What took you so long?

Veigar: Message... Malz... Cho! He's escaped!

Noc: Then we must hurry! We don't want to be a nice feast for him do we! *They all headed down further... and further... all got tired... there was a sudden flash... there were shadows... moving all around*

Morde: What's that! *Just as a massive silhouette of a type of voidling leapt at him Noc intercepted and ripped it to shreds*

Noc: Not these dicks again! *Nocturne quickly dived ahead slicing his way through the odd voidling creatures... The others were keeping up and trying to help fight them off but there were so many...*

Veigar: Noc we can't keep this up forever!

Noc: We won't have to... follow me! *Noc headed down a small gap in the rocks which lead up to the surface again... Morde slipped and was dragged down with the silhouettes...*

Veigar: Morde!

Noc: Leave him we don't have time!

Morde: Go Veigar... I'll hold them off till Malz takes me back...! Go! *Veigar and the others stormed up the stairs and could still hear Morde shouting insults... They reached the top and were in the mountains of the keep... they weren't far off...*

Lux: We can't carry on... we need to stop...

Noc: we can't... not now we are making good time... *they could hear the creatures coming up the stairs...*

Pantheon: Really... they won't stop...

Noc: That's why we need to keep moving... let's go! *They headed down the peak... by the time they crossed over a small chasm and made it to another mountain the silhouettes gave up and went back to their resting place...*

Lux: There... they stopped...

Pantheon: they're running... ye run you void whores! *Then a massive tremor...*

Noc: Come on... now! The void doesn't give up so easy! *Then out of the other mountain the biggest voidling ever seen exploded out the top with lava running down the massive scaly purple void creature... It began to climb up and begin the chase...* Run! *They all sprinted... it was hard... the beast was catching up... they were out of the mountains and on to the plains... Lux had to carry Annie who couldn't continue... the creature caught up*

Pantheon: Run! I can hold it back for at least ten minutes giving you time to get to that keep! Go!

Veigar: Panth...

Pantheon: Go Veigar I'll be fine! *they sprinted further... Pantheon spun around...* is that all you are...you massive pile of /"*$! *Pantheon leapt up in to the air and crashed upon the massive beast repeatedly stabbing it in the neck... The others were a long way away... they could still see Pantheon ripping the creatures head apart... It crashed down... he stood upon it...* SPARTA!

Veigar: Guys! He did it! He's alri... *Then... Veigar spoke too soon as Cho appeared before Pantheon and ate him whole... Veigar wondered if Malz got him out in time* Pantheon!

Noc: It's too late now... let's go! Now! *They all bolted it to the keep running from the massive Cho'gath... it was hopeless... they were so close... they approached the entrance to the keep... it was massive... so that Cho could fit... there were no guards... they simply entered... there was a series of doors... Veigar and Noc took different paths... Annie and Lux went a third route... They all met up in a massive throne room... statues all around... they approached the throne... nothing there... just... a... big... gold... void-like... Throne!*

Veigar: So... where the /"^$ is the bloody Heart!

Noc: Wait... *Noc rammed his blades through the seat... there was no clunk... he went straight through...* let's go... *Then all the statues of all the different voidlings came to life...*

Annie: Go... I'll handle these... *She chucked her bear and it erupted in flames and began to attack the statues... Annie was throwing her fire balls...* Go! *The others all headed through and it sealed itself... There was no light... Lux lit up the area with her staff... it was the identical room... there was nothing... not even the statues... they headed to the throne... a hissing noise... something was there... They were still... waiting...*

Lux; I... I don't like this... something isn't right... *Then a massive snake like creature launched itself and constricted Lux making her drop her staff*

Veigar: Lux!

Noc: It's... the heart! *It crushed her as it sank its massive teeth in to her head... Lux instantly disappeared in a purple flash...* It's ok she's with Malz now... It's just us and him...

Heart: Ah... I've been expecting you two... it was nice of you to open portals to your realm... now I can lay waste to it...

Veigar: Not if we kill you! *Veigar lunged and managed to grab its tail... he launched his stun and his best combo down on it... nothing... It threw Veigar across the room...*

Heart: Oh... dear... can little Veigar not hurt me...? Is he a little wimp after he turned all goodie two shoes... *It darkened...*

Noc: You will die now! *Noc launched himself with his Paranoia active and started ripping the heart apart... it screamed in agony as it flung him against the wall and sank it's teeth in to his shoulder... Noc screamed in agony... Veigar lunged again... using his staff to batter it'd face off Noc... it let go and turned around... it coiled itself around Veigar and was about to sink it's teeth in deep... Noc crawled towards it... he lunged upwards and cut its head clean off with one deadly blow and the coils loosened allowing Veigar to untangle himself and run over to Noc who was clutching at the fang marks*

Veigar: Noc... you ok...?

Noc: I... I am fine... just get us back... *the keep began to flash... a portal quickly opened... Malz came through...*

Malz: Come on quickly! The keep is choosing a leader! We must go or this portal will be open forever! *Veigar dragged Noc over and passed him to Malz who carried him though... Veigar jumped in... Right before it went dark... he saw... Ezreal at the throne...*

-Back in the town square... Veigar, Noc and Malz were all greeted by all the champions... They rushed Noc to the hospital with the others who all were patched up within a week... they all met on their normal... regular table...-

Veigar: So... Ezreal... is the new heart... that's just perfect!

Malz: It will be fine...

Lux: Ye it's not like he can get you here... *Noc came over and joined them...*

Noc: Hi... do you mind if I... *Noc gestured to the last empty seat...*

Veigar: Of course Noc... *Veigar smiled... and Noc sort of sat down... he sort of... floated on the seat... but no one really cared...* I can't believe you tried to kill me... and now we are sitting at a table... all together talking about slaying the heart of the void together...*

Noc: It is amazing...

Pantheon: how many of you saw me butcher that thing!

Veigar; Just me, Lux, Noc and Annie why?

Pantheon: It was awesome wasn't it! Now spread the news quick... I'm going to look so cool...! You think the ninjas might let me play a game with them?!

Veigar: I don't... of course...

Pantheon: Awesome! *He ran off out of the bar to boast...*

Veigar: aren't you going to stop him Morde?

Morde: Nah... Let him have his fun... I'll mess with him later... besides I didn't see it...

Veigar: Well straight after he got eaten by Cho *everyone was laughing...*

Morde: Now that is news to spread! *Morde left and went to spread it...*

Noc: well... all's well that ends well...! Cheers everyone! *everyone clashed glasses*

Everyone: Cheers!


	15. Those Dragons

**Those Dragons...**

-Veigar went to have a game the next day... he met up with Lux and Pantheon joined as well... they went to the locker room and saw Master Yi and that new champ Shyvana...-

Pantheon: Ah... we get the new champ do we...? *Shyvana begins to glare at him*

Shyvana: and what is that implying?

Pantheon; Well... your new... so...

Shyvana: So...? *She stood up and Pantheon was speechless as he looked at her up and down...*

Pantheon: nothing... *He went over and sat on the bench next to Veigar...he was blushing, Shyvana sat down as well*

Veigar: Well... that looked like the bravest thing you have ever done before... before you said nothing... Something wrong?

Pantheon: She... she is... doesn't matter let's win this thing!

Veigar: Remember they now have that new commentator women... don't be shocked if you hear her shout first blood and all... *They exited in to the battle field (Summoners Rift)... Master Yi and Lux were in top lane, Veigar mid and Pantheon and Shyvana bottom, Pantheon didn't like where this was going one bit... The game opened fine... no easy first blood... Veigar went to gank top and saw Lux shooting all her amazing, stunningly beautiful light beams at their opponents... He saw master Yi looking at Lux... Veigar did not like this one bit and charged out there stunning Gangplank and Sona and easily took down Sona leaving Gangplank an easy kill for Lux and Master Yi... Veigar ran at Master Yi and hit him right I the balls with his staff and went back mid to stop Vladimir pushing... Lux looked extremely confused while looking at Master Yi's body crumpled in agony on the floor... Pantheon and Shyvana were getting ready to jump Shaco quick before Blitz arrived back... they made their move with Pantheon stunning him and using heart seeker strike while Shyvana did her twin bite while having her burnout on... Blitz arrived back in time to knock Panth up in the air allowing Shaco to deceive away... Panth couldn't move his legs as Shaco ran away... then a huge roar came from above and Shyvana had transformed in to a massive dragon and swept Shaco to the ground and burnt him to death... then she span around and easily managed Blitz with a big burst combo... she turned back to human form and walked past Pantheon...

Shyvana; Need some help? *She offered a hand*

Pantheon: Of course not... *Then Pantheon began to get up... then he saw his massively bleeding leg...* I might... *She helped him up so that he could recall... back in mid Veigar was now 5-0 with Vlad on a feeding 0-4, at top Lux was 3-0 and Yi was only 2-2 as he really didn't like that annoying Gangplank pistol... the first tower down was on mid with Veigar easily as Vlad had to go back... the game was an easy win as they gave up at the twenty minutes mark... The team met back up in the locker room... Panth was going back over to talk to Shyvana...* so... you were good out there... didn't know you could like... turn in to a dragon and all...

Shyvana: Not many people do... what you would expect is another useless DPS champ that can't do anything out there *She chuckled*

Pantheon; Ye well... you were good... and that was a good kill on Shaco... I really thought he was gone but you just pounded him! *over with Lux and Veigar*

Lux: Is Pantheon really trying to chat up the new champ...

Veigar: Why not...? That's how you got me *Veigar began laughing as he walked off after Master Yi*

Lux: Ye well! That was a one off! *She began to head home leaving Panth and Shyvana to walk home together... it was only five minutes till they walked out of the locker room...

Pantheon: Ye well... I guess good game and I'll see you around! *He jumped off in to the air*

Shyvana: *to herself* Wow... did I seriously just get chat up by another champ on my first day... *She flew off home in dragon form*

-The next day Veigar met up with Lux at the bar and Noc joined them... later after a drink Morde even joined them... Veigar saw Pantheon with Shyvana at another table telling her about the time in the void... he missed out the Cho'gath eating him bit... of course...-

Morde: No Pantheon or Nasus today? *Morde didn't realise that Pantheon was right behind him*

Veigar: Nasus is at a game with Ashe... what a coincidence... and for Panth... Look behind you... *Morde turned around to see Pantheon talking with Shyvana...*

Noc: Really...? The new champ? On her second day?!

Lux: Seems so doesn't it...

Morde: Wow... how should I spoil this! There are so many options...

Veigar: Don't... *Veigar held up his staff* or you will get a face full of pain!

Morde: Ok... why are you so aggressive today...?

Veigar: You can mess around with him sometimes just like his games and all... but... when you screw with his personal life like that I will smash your face in...!

Noc: Ye... you can't mess with that stuff... I mean it is his first love and all...

Morde: Wow... you can't talk... think about all the stuff you've screwed up...

Noc: a lot I admit but... I... I will fix that all in time...

Morde: How the hell do you fix it all just like that...?

Noc: Self redemption...

Morde: And what the hell is that!

Noc: Doing good things in the place of the bad ones... like filling a hole... *they turned back around to see Jarven IV trying to chat up Shyvana as well...*

Lux: I don't get it why do they all like her...?

Veigar: Well...

Morde: She is sort of...

Noc: She is just...

Morde; I'll say it then I know we are all thinking it... she is on fire!

Noc; Smoking hot!

Veigar: Ye she is...

Lux; God... I sometimes forget why I sit here...

Veigar; because you're my wife...

Morde and Noc: and we are his friends

Lux: Hardly an excuse... maybe you would like to see Irelia then Veigar?

Veigar: No... You know what I am like around people like her and Kat...

Lux: You just can't control yourself can you...?

Veigar: Nope *Back at Jarven, Shyvana and Pantheon...*

Jarven: So do you like what you see? *He was doing a lot of suggesting poses*

Shyvana: Not exactly...

Pantheon; In other words... piss off...

Jarven; Wow... that is very defensive... I might just have to cry like a baby? Hay Pantheon?

Pantheon; Piss off, right now *Pantheon stands up...*

Jarven; Oh I am so scared...! *Everyone laughs and Veigar walks over...*

Pantheon: Stay away Veigar...

Jarven; Nah come on... he might need the help... *everyone laughs again*

Pantheon: That's it... *Pantheon lunges and knocks Jarven through the window... Pantheon leapt through and everyone charges out to see what is going on... Jarven leaps upwards and makes and arena around him and pantheon and they begin to duel... Pantheon was winning everyone cheering Jarven on... Shyvana simply watched through the window at the chaos... all because of her... then Jarven leapt up and stabbed at Pantheons weak leg from the game before... Pantheon collapsed and Jarvens' arena collapsed...*

Jarven; you are so weak... it's unbelievable...

Pantheon: My leg... was already injured before... you had the advantage... *everyone was talking in an agreeing tone*

Jarven: Enough! *Jarven was about to stab Pantheon again... then Shyvana took off in to her dragon form and swept Jarven off his feet and forced him through a couple buildings and in to the ground knocking him out... She turned back in to human form and went over to Pantheon... she carried him to the hospital to sort his leg out... again... Veigar, Lux and Noc followed... Pantheon was lying in the bed as the doctor cam over... it was Akali as a nurse... and he could see Shen as a surgeon and Kennen as an MD...*

Pantheon: Uhhh... is my head alright...

Akali: Yes... why?

Pantheon: Then... why are you my nurse... and Shen and Kennen like... Doctors and stuff...

Akali: It's our... it's a hobby to help people... we find it fun and it saves lives... Lee Sin has been disagreeing with it lately though...

Pantheon: right... *Veigar, Lux and Shyvana walked in*

Akali: You will be fine, just get someone to take you home so that you can rest...*

Veigar: You alright?

Pantheon: Fine... just I need someone to take me home...

Veigar: Me and Lux could...?

Pantheon: Well... your joking right? My house is on a mountain... I have to leap up there...

Veigar: Ah... forgot about that bit...

Shyvana: I'll take you... I can fly...

Pantheon: I... I guess...sure

Lux: Ok we will leave you two to it then?

Pantheon: Ye ok... *Pantheon begins to climb out of bed with Shyvana supporting him as Lux and Veigar walk off home... Pantheon and Shyvana get outside and she transforms in to her massive dragon form... She picks up Pantheon and puts him on her back... Pantheon was up in the air... flying... but for a long period of time... not like his jumps... it really was more amazing than he had ever thought...* Wow...

Shyvana: What?

Pantheon: I didn't know how amazing the sky actually is... I never got to have a proper look at it like this...

Shyvana: Welcome to my world then *She laughs... they eventually managed to find pantheons house... wasn't much... a small standard stone house... he climbed off and used his spear as a support to get in to his house...* so you ok now for the night?

Pantheon: Ye I'll be fine...

Shyvana: Ok... I'll be off then...

Pantheon: bye... and thanks for the lift! *She turned in to her dragon form and began to take off...*

Shyvana: Anytime *She smiled as she leapt up and took off in to the distance... Pantheon couldn't believe it... his first... love...


	16. The Brother

**The Brother...**

-Veigar got up early with Lux as they had a game in a few hours but they wanted to see how Pantheon was doing first so they had head off a couple hours early to go to the bar to see him and anyone else who was there early... they arrived a bit later than expected and when they entered they saw Pantheon and Shyvana kissing alone with no one else around... they didn't notice Lux and Veigar... Veigar coughs and Pantheon quickly looks over-

Pantheon: oh... sorry... you're early...?

Veigar: wanted to make sure you're alright... and we see your fine so we are going to head off to our game now...bye...

Lux: See you later Panth

Pantheon: Bye... *Lux and Veigar leave and head down to the arena... when they arrive quite late after talking about Pantheon and Shyvana... they see Nasus, Alistar and Master Yi... not a bad team...*

Nasus: You're late... hurry up and get ready we got a game to win!

Veigar; ok... don't get your... doesn't matter... *they headed out on to the Rift... Veigar let Lux take mid and he went with Nasus leaving Master Yi and Alistar together... all was going well with Veigar and his lovely, always loved Doran's ring then when they saw... who they were fighting... Nasus... lost himself... there was Tryndamere... but the other... He joined the league for reasons unknown... but now everyone knows... with this confrontation... Nasus... and Renekton... they were brothers and they hated each other... they once worked together in the great library... there they guarded knowledge beyond everyone's knowing... the meaning of life and death... While the enlightened Nasus taught those scholars who came to study, Renekton served as the Great Library's gatekeeper. He could sense the true natures of those who sought Nasus' teachings, and he sent away those with dark ambitions. Over time, however, his repeated exposure to this evil, it infected his mind. He grew furious with the malevolence in the hearts of men, and as he descended deeper into madness, he discovered he could quell the fury by cutting the evil from the men who possessed it. Unfortunately, the relief was as short-lived as the subjects, and the ''butcher's rage'', as it came to be known, would resurge even stronger. Consumed by his anger, Renekton turned on the one being that could defeat him - his own brother. Nasus pleaded with Renekton to see reason. Realizing that he was beyond redemption, the despondent Nasus knew he had to fight...*

Nasus: Renekton see reasoning!

Renekton: You're next on the chopping block Nasus!

Nasus: Well... if it has to be! *Nasus ran at Renekton they clashed... staff and blade together... but not as one... as two clashing opponents... they fought on and on... clashing... they both went in to their more powerful forms Dominus for Renekton and Fury of the Sands for Nasus.. They were sapping the life from each other... the two brothers fought for hours that felt like days... Nasus saw an opening and took it with the but of his staff, he siphoning striked Renekton's arm making him drop his blade... he dived for it... Nasus withered him... Renekton was slowing down... the small time aging feeling like a life time... Nasus struck him down with one blow... Nasus stood before his unconscious brother... that was what he thought until Renekton jumped up roaring at Nasus and knocked him down... he grabbed his blade and ran... Nasus hadn't seen him since... until now...*

Veigar: Nasus? You all right?

Nasus: It's... him... my brother...

Veigar: Renekton... that champion is your... brother?

Nasus: Yes... I guess... its fate that has taken us here to fight once more... I will win and not let him escape again! *The game opened bad... no one knew how to stop Renekton... not even Nasus... he was a lot more powerful than before... he got a triple kill at mid in a team fight... He still hadn't killed Nasus though... all were in mid getting ready for a team fight...*

Veigar: Nasus come on... we need to beat him... he's bloody 10-1 *the kill was from Master Yi stealing it from Veigar* we need him dead before anything...

Nasus: He's... so powerful... more powerful than I have ever seen...

Alistar: Right... get ready I'll initiate but you all better follow... Yi go from left bush and alpha strike in while focusing Trynda... Lux, go for Morgana... Veigar kill Vlad with your burst and try and stun Renekton... Nasus I will knock Renekton down to right bush... then you jump in and slow Malphite before he can do anything then go and hold Renekton till we can catch up... if possible help each other... but this should work

Veigar: Right let's go! *They all went as planned... Vlad was easily taken down... Lux had nearly killed Morgana and Master Yi secured it... then he went for Trynda and easily wiped the floor with him as Veigar stunned him and Renekton allowing Alistar to smash Renekton in to the side bush with Nasus slowing Malphite so that he went down very quickly... Nasus sprinted through the bushes after Renekton placing wards as he goes... he saw Renekton... who had all his power... the two activated their ultimate's... and fought a glorious fight that took Nasus back through memories... the others were pushing leaving Nasus alone... they must have thought he died... but it was still going a long fight same as before... Nasus went for the same opening... Renekton slashed down and blocked Nasus' offence...*

Renekton: You will not stop me this time! *Renekton slashed upwards cutting through Nasus and then across... Renekton turned away knowing his work was done... then moments later Nasus arose... the guardian angel... Nasus charged, withered ... spirit fired... and smashed Renekton to the floor...*

Nasus: I still have my tricks Renekton... you are not worthy of such power... *Nasus ran and caught up with his team mates who were destroying the nexus turrets...*

Veigar: Nasus? You're alive?

Nasus: Guardian angel *Nasus winked*

Veigar: We heard the announcer... we thought it was you dead... so we were about to fall back and wait till you re-spawned for another push... *the nexus had fallen*

Announcer: Victory for the Blue team!

Veigar; Good game people!

Master Yi: Thank Alistar for the great plan as well!

Lux: It was perfect Alistar...

Alistar: Thank you, but we better get out so that the next game can begin... Yi and I are together again...

Master Yi: Ye, awesome *the other three left and went to the locker room. They headed to the bar where they saw Pantheon still there with Shyvana just talking...*

Veigar; have you two been here for like two hours?

Pantheon: Of course not... we went for a walk and came back to congratulate you... we knew you would win of course... *the others sat down*

Veigar; Well... Nasus beat his brother in a fight which is why we won.

Pantheon; Nasus has a brother?

Nasus; Yes... he is here... but I can still beat him in a fight so there is no worry... yet...

Lux; Well... we have all had an exhausting time and want to rest for a bit... Noc will be back from the Twisted Treeline in a few minutes as well... *they had drinks and then Noc arrived... in a bad mood*

Veigar: You ok Noc?

Noc; what do you think...! Sorry I just had an awful game...

Nasus: and why is that?

Noc; Maokai just fed them and Shaco was just sitting around his boxes letting me die... we were up against Blitz... and Nunu... and that bloody newish champ Rumble...

Lux: Ouch what a combo...

Noc: Yes...well we lost badly... so I think I just need a drink...

Nasus: I will get you one... *Nasus got up and headed to the bartender for another two drinks... he got them and began to walk back but the drinks were smashed out of his hands and he was knocked down... he got up... he saw Renekton beginning to sit down not too far away and was glaring right at him... Nasus realised he knocked the drinks... he went back and grabbed a couple more on the house because the bartender is kind like that... he returned to the table.*

Nocturne: Why didn't you give him a bloody beating!?

Nasus: He is still my brother you know...

Nocturne; Well that was my drink too! God I am so pissed! *Nocturne dived at Renekton and smashed him in to the table cutting him across his arm...* Never do that again you *?"%$£^ dick! *Renekton was unconscious as Noc sat down and started drinking...*

Nasus: That was unnecessary...

Nocturne: He deserved it...

Nasus: well don't do it again!

Nocturne: Why bloody not! He's a right twat!

Nasus: Because he is still my brother! And I will not see him hurt out of game like that...

Nocturne; Fine! Be that way you ungrateful ^$£&*! *Nocturne left quickly as Renekton got up and scratched his head and began to leave as well...*

Lux; Wow... what a mood he is in... You all ready for the fancy dress party!?

Nasus: the what!?

Lux: you forgot...? Veigar are you ready...?

Veigar; Of course... I would never miss one of those... all the champions are there...

Nasus: Well... I better go get ready... when is it...?

Lux; in about three hours...

Nasus: Oh for Christ sake! *Nasus sprinted out...*

Lux; What are you wearing then?

Veigar; Ah... now that is a nice big surprise for later... wait until I've had another dink and we can head home to get ready...


	17. What A Crazy Paaaaarrrrtay

**What A Crazy Paaaaarrrrtay**

-Veigar and Lux were getting ready... Veigar was taking ages... Lux was waiting for an hour till she lost patience...-

Lux: Veigar we are going to be late!

Veigar; Look, you head off I'll be a little while! *Lux began to head out and down the hills all the way through town... by herself... it took her only half an hour... but when she arrived... there were already people there... she had her Sorceress costume on for tonight and walked graciously in to the big nearly empty building... she couldn't believe what people were wearing... Singed was wearing his Surfer costume, like last year... The Kog'Maws were wearing different costumes... like Monarch and Lion dance... even a reindeer one even though Christmas is a long time away... Akali had her All-star costume on... "Longhorn" Alistar entered... Pharaoh Amumu, team spirit Anivia and red riding Annie entered... Big bad Warwick not too far behind Annie... this made Lux laugh... soon after a few more Veigar entered... everyone was stunned to see the Mage dressed in green with a four-leaf clover as his staff... a Leprechaun...* Hello Lux, like the look.

Lux: now I see why you were so long... it's amazing!

Veigar: well it's my first one so I would like to make a good impression... *Nasus entered in his Riot k-9 Nasus costume...*

Nasus: Sorry this is all I could find...

Veigar: it's good... not very party but it will do *Veigar laughed*

Nasus: good enough *the three other ninjas arrived shortly after... all in their different costumes... even Lee Sin bothered... Ashe arrived with Irelia... Then... Renekton... as an Australian type skin... Outback it was called... Nasus got mad that Renekton had put lot's more effort in to this than him. Blitz arrived as well though which made everyone cheer as he was dressed as a goal keeper so Akali had some practise shots... Blitz still managed to beat her skill... Cait and Miss Fortune arrived after him... Cait as a resistance and MF as a mafia member... Cassiopeia and Kat since they are sisters arrived together dressed very nicely... that made Veigar go silent on the spot... Corki was in a UFO... Mundo was Mundo Mundo... lots of others arrived... and it was great, then without warning it went dark... people thought it was a trick and then the lights came back and there was a massive cake In the middle of the room... it was Akali's birthday... There were candles all around and the other three ninjas were standing by it to congratulate their partner... She gave Shen a kiss... and then was about to cut it... then suddenly a figure burst out of the cake... everyone jumped up as Fiddlesticks dressed like a little boy with balloons and a hat hoped out shouting happy birthday...*

Akali: Wow... thanks for that... nearly killed me with shock... *everyone was laughing and they cut the cake properly and all began to chat again... Veigar finally found Nasus... in the corner...*

Veigar: you ok man?

Nasus: I'm fine...

Veigar: Well obviously not if you're in the corner by yourself...

Nasus: Well... just look *He pointed over to Ashe... Renekton was chatting her up...*

Veigar: Wow... that must hurt... how about I find you a new girl? Forget Ashe...

Nasus: I don't think...

Veigar: no come on it will be fun! *Veigar grabbed Nasus and dragged him along... somehow... Veigar was looking around... not Lux of course... Akali had Shen in her arms... then Veigar saw Caitlyn and Miss Fortune together and dragged Nasus over...* Do one of you two fancy coming along and go out with my friend Nasus... he's a bit down from Ashe...

Caitlyn: Sorry don't like dogs...

Miss Fortune: Same...

Nasus: its ok it's his idea not mine

Veigar: Come on you! *Veigar dragged Nasus again... he looked harder... he thought about Kat... but just no...* How about Nidalee?

Nasus: No way... she's a bloody cat...

Veigar: well who then?!

Nasus: I don't know and don't want to know! *Nasus stormed out and Lux walked over...*

Lux: You over did it didn't you?

Veigar: Yes... again... I'll be right back... *Veigar ran outside after Nasus and bumped in to Pantheon with Shyvana arriving really... really late...* Where have you been?!

Panth: We've been... doing stuff...

Veigar: Ok I don't even want to know... Shyvana if you may excuse us I need to borrow pantheon for a sec...

Shyvana: Not at all *She kissed him and walked to the party...*

Panth: what the hell are you doing...!

Veigar: Follow me right now! *They began to jog...*

Panth: Where are we going...?

Veigar: Just follow Nasus' tracks...!

Panth; Why? What's wrong?

Veigar: I tried to sort out his love life... it didn't go well... *they approached a cliff... and saw him sitting there... glaring in to space...*

Veigar: You all right man? *Veigar began to move forward then a crunch...*

Nasus: Goodbye Veigar... *the cliff crunched again and Nasus fell down...*

Veigar: Nasus!

Panth: Oh $£?! *They both ran to the edge and looked over... No one could survive that fall, no hope in looking that deep as well... Veigar had a tear in his eye... they began to head to the party... They entered and Veigar walked right past Lux... To the stage*

Lux: Veigar? What's wrong? *He stood up as tall as he could and stomped his staff on the floor for attention it all swiftly came to silence...*

Veigar: I... I am sorry to disturbed the party but... but... Nasus is dead! *There were many gasps... and even some tears forming... even Renekton looked shocked...* He jumped a cliff not too long ago... Pantheon and I both saw it... *There were more tears now... Veigar climbed down and hugged Lux... It was a bad day... but not for Akali who was with Shen up to no good elsewhere...*

Zilean: Where is the body?! *Zilean said dressed as a hippy...*

Veigar: off the northern cliff somewhere...

Zilean: Then we are too late... he is long gone...

Veigar: you know Lux... This is my fault... if only I wasn't such an idiot...

Lux: It's ok... you didn't know what he was going to do... none of us did...

Panth: well... looks like the party is off... I am going to go home... where is Shyvana...? *Pantheon began to look for her*

Veigar: Hay... where did Renekton go?

Lux: I have no idea... he ran out as soon as you climbed off stage...

Veigar: Probably went to celebrate at his house... the dick probably doesn't care about his brother...

Lux: You know... Nasus was like a brother to you... and so is Panth... you're all such good friends...

Veigar: were... such good friends... Nasus is gone... Morde is always at the arena... and Pantheon... is always with Shyvana... it's like... no one likes being around me anymore...

Lux: I do... *Nocturne came over as he overheard...*

Nocturne: and me... come on I'll buy you two some drinks with my winnings...

Veigar: I thought you lost?

Nocturne: I got extra for being a good player... *he laughed*

Veigar: Well... thank you...

Nocturne: No problem... *they got to the bar and sat down to drink... after they finished Morde came over*

Morde: I heard about Nasus... when is his funeral?

Veigar: In a week...

Morde: Ok I'll be there... I got to go to my late game though so bye

Veigar: Can't you stay a bit?

Morde: Sorry... I am committed to my games... bye *He left in a hurry*

Veigar: See Lux...

Lux: It's ok... how about tomorrow... we go to the Twisted Treeline... just the three of us and fight some others...

Nocturne: Ye I can trust you two...

Lux: Of course... ok Veigar?

Veigar: ye I got no plans, so fine...


	18. Change Of Heart

**Change Of Heart**

-Lux Veigar and Nocturne met up in the Twisted Treeline locker area that next day...-

Nocturne: So you two ready to own this?

Lux: Ye I will solo top while you and Veigar go bot... Hope this will be an easy game.

Veigar: Why is that?

Lux: I haven't been winning much because of their horrible combos...

Nocturne; we should be fine, let's go *they met up at the fountain, Veigar and Lux grabbed Doran's rings and Nocturne had a Doran's blade... Veigar got bot and saw Nunu sneaking in a bush to the left and later Xin Zhao... Lux at top saw ... Garen...*

Garen: Lux!? I didn't think you would play on the Twisted Treeline today?! *He shouted across the lane...*

Lux: great so I have to fight you now...?!

Garen: Good luck! *Noc came up for an early gank... he used his Duskbringer clawing in to Garen as Lux snared him leaving him an early kill for the eternal nightmare*

Lux: Nice one Noc!

Noc: You too! *He shouted as he headed back down to bottom to help Veigar. He was trying to hurry but wasn't quick enough just to see Xin Zhao charge at Veigar and impale him as Nunu shot an ice ball decimating Veigar... All Noc could do was try and sneak through the jungle to defend the tower further back... he was struggling but managed it... Veigar went top as Nunu was missing... there were a few more kills throughout the game... Noc was 6-1 by twenty minutes, his death caused by Veigar running and leaving him behind without noticing... Veigar himself was 1-3... He was very angry... Lux was a simple 3-3 not getting many kills but she had a couple assists which she was happy with... They surrendered because Noc got an easy triple kill by himself meaning there was no chance left for them... back in the locker room they all met up*

Lux: Good game Noc that was an amazing triple kill then.

Noc: Thanks, you were good to...

Veigar: so what are you two doing now...?

Lux: I'm going to a game at the rift...

Noc: And I am staying here as I can trust Tryndamere coming here...

Veigar: Great... I'm alone again...

Lux: Maybe go home and rest... I'll be there in an hour and a half or so...?

Veigar: I guess... see you later guys...

Lux: Bye! *He was already gone...* did we upset him...?

Noc: don't know... lets just hope he is not going to end up like Nasus...

Lux: don't say that you'll get me worried about him... and I need to get to my game so see you later

Noc: Bye... *Veigar arrives home and gets bored out of hell... so around half an hour he can't bear it... he goes towards the northern cliff... where Nasus died... he looked over the edge as he sat down... he looks hard about what he is about to jump off... he sees something... small below... a ledge... empty but something hit it hard... Nasus might have survived... Veigar travelled along the edge but couldn't see a way down... he decided to go back and slide down... it took some courage but he tried... he didn't know how he was going to get back up he just didn't think at all and jumped sliding down the cliff so fast he nearly pissed himself... he hit the ledge hard... he saw a cave behind him... he saw drag marks... now Veigar thought something else was here... not Nasus but the thing that might have killed Nasus...*

Veigar: what the hell am I thinking... *Veigar travelled down through the cave... there was an opening... but he saw the drag marks go left deeper in to the cave... he decided to find out what happened to his friend... for all he knows he could still be alive... for a moment deeper in the cave... Veigar thought he was being followed but quickly decided he's getting paranoid... he reached the end... empty... and then he saw half frozen lying in the ice... in a big ditch...* Nasus! *Veigar sprinted over*

Nasus: run you fool... *Just then a massive rumble and the ceiling was caving in... at least that's what Veigar thought... then a massive tail coiled round him and lifted him up...*

Veigar: What the hell is this! *He was being crushed... slowly... then suddenly a massive rumble and a small flying blue thing flew at the creature stabbing a trident in to its eye and then slicing the tail off with it as well... the blue thing jumped back and through a small fish at the target... nothing happened for a few seconds... then a massive shark erupted out of the floor eating most the creature whole then disappeared down in to the cold water... the blue thing approached...* Who the hell are you?

? : The name's Fizz... how bout you stranger?

Veigar: I'm Veigar...

Fizz: Ah the one from that err... League of something aint it?

Veigar; Yes and that is my friend Nasus who has been here for a day... I only came looking for him today...

Fizz: you mean cycles don't ya?

Veigar: What?

Fizz: You say days... we say cycles...

Veigar: Oh right... ye I guess... there are more of you?

Fizz: Duh... I'm just a hunter... I'll carry this bit of tail and you carry your friend along there to my village...

Veigar: Fine... *Veigar just managed to support Nasus on his shoulder... half way there Nasus could half stand so It was a lot easier... when they got there they went in to a small hut... they were given some small pills...* What the hell are these...

Fizz: You better down those or you will freeze to death... they raise your body temperature for a few hours...and you better eat this quick too... *Fizz handed them both some sort of minced fish...*

Veigar: And what the hell is this...?

Fizz: It is a type of octopus... you need to eat it...

Veigar: Why?

Fizz: You got some of dat blood on ya didn't you?

Veigar: Yes?

Fizz: so eat up or you'll die in a few minutes... it's poisonous

Veigar: Oh great... at this rate death seems like a good option... *Veigar and Nasus ate their pills with the octopus stuff... Veigar nearly barfed...*

Fizz: Don't you dare that's a rare type of octopus yous eating there... takes forever to find one...

Nasus: It's very hard not to barf this up... how on earth do you eat it!?

Fizz: Eh... it's kinda grown on us...

Veigar: Well then Nasus and I better get the hell out of here...

Fizz: Aww... can't you stay longer? I'll make it worth your while if you help me out a bit?

Veigar: Well...

Nasus: I might as well... nothing left for me at the league...

Veigar: you're kidding? Even Renekton was worried when you... well we thought you were dead...

Nasus: This... just seems like a better place... look outside... it's amazing...

Fizz: I think your friend is right though dog man... I can only keep you here for like three days for a few reasons...

Nasus: Which are?

Fizz: well... I won't ave enough pills to last long to keep yous alive... The... guards in a way keep a check on the houses every seven cycles so I will have to pay triple rent for three people living here... and also... well I don't want you doing your number two everywhere...

Veigar: Wow... that was very insulting...

Fizz: Sorry... I'm kinda like that... anyway who wants to stay a bit?

Veigar: We can't... actually I have a better idea... how bout you join the league... we saw what you did... and Nasus and I can give you a good recommendation?

Fizz: Tempting... tempting... but I do like my life here...

Veigar: I think you would be amazing in the league... you would own all...

Fizz: Fine... but on two conditions...

Veigar: Which are?

Fizz: One... you help me slay a massive beast called Nami on the way there... and Two! I can take my Shark with me...

Veigar: I think that's alright... as long as the shark can go on land!

Fizz: Don't worry he tunnels through the land as well...

Veigar: Then I'm fine with that... ready Nasus?

Nasus: Veigar... you know I don't want to go back... why else would I try and commit suicide...

Veigar: It can be different...

Nasus: How Veigar... how can it be different!

Veigar: well... *Nasus storms out in a rage...* $*&8

Fizz: We better find him...

Veigar: No... This is what he wants... I'm never going to interfere with him ever again... it's my fault he's even here...

Fizz: well I'll be dammed... *Fizz says as he picks up some sort of fish and opens it up...

Veigar: what is it?

Fizz: That League place is sending out letters to find you... that's just amazing...

Veigar: That must be Lux... She must be so worried...

Fizz: Who now?!

Veigar: My wife...

Fizz: Good on ya... I could never even get a bloody girlfriend... they're so obsessed with those smart nerd dudes who know everything about the sea creatures except how to kill them...

Veigar: That's kinda harsh...

Fizz: I know right... anyway... how bout I write a letter back with a couple pills for this Lux and one friend to come pick you up... you better add your signature so she knows that I'm telling the truth... *Fizz begins to write out a letter*


	19. Revenge For A Fish

**Revenge For A Fish**

-Nasus approached the edge of another cliff... not as deep as last time but still enough to kill... he was ready for his fate... he leapt... but then something hinged him by the hand and he flung in to the cliff face...-

Nasus: Veigar leave me alone!

Renekton: It's not Veigar, Nasus... it's me... *Nasus looks up*

Nasus: Renekton? Why?

Renekton: I came to the league to stop this insanity... I mustn't let you die... you're my only hope... *Renekton pulls him up...*

Nasus: I don't want to be saved... three times I've been saved... I just want to die... be happy...

Renekton: Death is not a good thing Nasus! You're lucky to have eternal life in the arenas' of the league!

Nasus: I know what it is like brother... death... when Zilean saved me... sure it's painful at first but... you get anything you want... in an afterlife...

Renekton: Nasus... I can't let you die... you're what keeps me sane... you're who guides me... your friends... Veigar, Nocturne, Pantheon... Mordekaiser... you're just going to leave them behind?!

Nasus: But...

Renekton: But nothing! Killing yourself is just selfish...

Nasus: it... I just can't...

Renekton: yes you can... just follow me... we will go home... we can have a drink... have a party talk to friends...

Nasus: But...

Renekton; Come with me now or be forever forgotten... because you do realise... and I know you realise, the afterlife can only be achieved if those close to you care... Veigar doesn't care now... you've hurt other people by trying to hurt yourself Nasus... *Renekton stood and began to walk away... Nasus sat down... thinking hard...*

-Back with Veigar and Fizz they went to go hunt down Nari... the legendary beast of the ice...-

Fizz: You all ready dude?

Veigar: Ye... let's just go and get this done...

Fizz: Friend gone getting you down?

Veigar: Yes... let's just get out of here... *Veigar and Fizz left exiting through the gate... a guard stopped them*

Guard: Hay! What do you think you two are doing?

Fizz: I am going hunting with my friend problem?

Guard: Let me see your hunting licence... *Fizz held up a fish...* Go on through Fizz... *He left back for the gates to do his duties...*

Fizz: Stupid guards... *they left off for a massive trench in the ground leading to the edge of the mountain where the cave which Nari lives in is... then after they had slain Nari they would go scale the path up the cliff and go back to the league... when they arrived at the cave it was bigger than Veigar thought...* We are being followed... two figures... follow me... *Fizz hid in a small hole and Veigar in the other one...*

-Back with Renekton who was walking towards the path... Nasus followed behind-

Nasus: Renekton I've changed my mind *he caught up* I want to live... I don't want to bring shame to my friends...

Renekton: I knew you would see reason... god it's getting cold... and I'm starving... *Renekton saw movement in the trench alongside him* follow me *he said quietly and began to follow his prey... Nasus and he followed it to a cave* this must be where it lives... come on! *They began to walk inside... then they were spooked and brought down by Fizz and then Veigars stun*

Veigar: Wait Fizz! Its Nasus... and Renekton?

Nasus: yes... I have decided not to kill myself... thanks to my brother...

Renekton: We... we nearly killed you two...

Fizz: Other way around you dumb reptile...

Veigar: Fizz... please don't do that!

Renekton: who is this...?

Veigar: doesn't matter... but we need to kill the beast in this cave called Nari...

Nasus: Why?

Fizz: No need to explain when you see it... follow me! *Fizz leapt in to the cave and the others followed... there was rumbling and the entrance shut closed...*

Veigar: great now we are stuck in here...

Fizz: Don't worry it's not that hard when it's dead we can escape through the back... now come on before the next part caves in! *They ran through deeper and deeper as the cave collapsed behind them... they reached a dead end...*

Renekton: Great now we are trapped!

Fizz: Quiet...! *Fizz crawled along the floor and smashed his trident in to the floor revealing a small cavern below... there was a giant lizard creature asleep in the corner, well it looked giant... they saw the way down... it was like a big ice slide... Veigar looked down it.*

Veigar: Fizz... I don't know about this...

Fizz: C'mon ya wimp! *Fizz kicked Veigar down the slide and jumped after*

Fizz: Woooo! *Fizz loved this more than everything*

Veigar: Fizz you complete and $^%&ing %&*£! *Veigar nearly slipped of the edge at every corner but just managed to stay on... Nasus and Renekton were simply at the top thinking about how to get down themselves...*

Nasus: Well... we could use the slide...

Renekton; Idiots... there are stairs right round the corner... *There were some steps literally round the corner... Nasus and Renekton just laughed at Veigar as they scaled their way down...* quiet please you're going to wake it up! *Renekton said as he laughed*

Fizz: Sorry it's so fun... *He said still whizzing down...* god this is a long way down... *finally after another few seconds Fizz crashed in to Veigar at the bottom...*

Veigar: OW! *Fizz and Veigar got on their feet and realised that they were right by Namis' feet...* Wow...

Fizz: Ssshhh! *Fizz said as he put his fingers on his lips...*

Veigar: Oh ye... sorry *they approached the beast... as big as a bloody skyscraper...* how do we kill this thing...

Fizz: well... it was a lot smaller like... a few years back... but I'm guessing it's still the lungs...

Veigar: Why the lungs...?

Fizz: Well... it's complicated... let's just say if you don't have a lung in this place then you get a horrible disease and can't breathe... and it has like ten hearts so... no point in puncturing them if you can just get swallowed and beat in its lungs... now you go to the right I go to the left...

Veigar: ok...

Fizz: Good luck *Fizz stabbed the creatures massive toe and roared and awoke from its slumber... it quickly looked at them both*

Veigar: I'm not too sure about this... *Just then Nami swung its huge head down and ate Fizz whole...* oh man... *Next Veigar*

Nasus: Veigar! Quickly Renekton! *They sprinted down the last fifty or so steps and used their ults... they were both just as big as one of its feet...* Well... oh what the hell! *It swooped down and with its giant neck knocked them both off their feet...*

Renekton: Quickly to your feet Nasus! We need to get them two out of there! *Both of them leapt upwards and attacked its legs... it was no use it simply scooped them up and ate them as well...*

Fizz: Ah you two managed to get in on your own then... *Fizz emerged from a horrible pile of goo as did Nasus and Renekton* that's good. Very good... now who goes with whom? *Veigar burst out of the goo disgusted*

Veigar: Ewwww!

Fizz: Quiet down you wimp! We need to figure out who's goin where before I hit the thing at the back of the throat so it swallows us...

Veigar: I'll go to the right one...

Fizz: Ok I'll jump first and go down the left side... then Veigar to the right... then Nasus to the right... then croc with me on the left again... ready... *Fizz smacked the thing at the back of its throat with his trident and it roared again opening its mouth tempting Veigar to jump out but instead they had to grab on to the tongue and wait for Fizz to jump first...* Ok! Go! *Fizz leapt of and flew down its throat... Veigar quickly followed then Nasus then Renekton... it took a few minutes going down this horrible gooey enclosed slide... but everyone went in to the correct lung at the right time...*

Nasus: C'mon Veigar! Let's smash us some lung! *Nasus began beating in the lung... Veigar just shot small bolts of energy that slowly burnt away at the edge... Fizz had just got down and began stabbing small holes in to the lung... as Renekton slashed open whole chunks off... The beast couldn't take much more... soon they heard a smack and thought it was dead... but then it began to swing about more violently...*

Renekton: Why will it not die!

Fizz: Not much longer now! *Then another smack... this time it stayed down...* ^%*$ its deflating! Get out now! *Fizz sprang down back out the tube while shouting get out so that Veigar and Nasus could hear...*

Nasus: Veigar can you hear something?

Veigar: Yes... don't know what though... *then they saw above them* damn Nasus run! *Veigar climbed up as Nasus looked up... then he sprinted to catch up... Veigar kept crawling before the whole gooey tube had him stuck forever... he smacked violently in to Fizz at the crossover...* Fizz you idiot!

Fizz: Get out dumbass! *Fizz sprinted further to the mouth as Renekton swiftly followed... Veigar went after them... Nasus luckily just caught a glimpse of Veigars foot and head the same direction... Fizz burst out of the mouth followed by Renekton... followed by Veigar...* Yes I can breathe!

Veigar: Where's Nasus?

Renekton: You dumbass that's my brother you left behind! *Then Nasus burst out of the mouth covered in slime to see Renekton about to decapitate Veigar...

Nasus: Sup...

Renekton: Nasus you're all right! *He ran over to help get the horrible slime off of him...

Veigar: I just thought... why the hell did we have to kill that...

Fizz: Well... it's complicated...

Veigar: Tell me now!

Fizz: Ok... well it... it is what killed my parents and their friends... a long time ago... when I was just a child... well my mother and I... we dug a big hole... and escaped... but she died after the tunnelling... she gave her life for mine...

Veigar: Oh... sorry for... yelling and all then...

Fizz: It's ok... we better find that hole... *they had a quick look around...*

Nasus: Over here! *They all ran over to see a slightly small hole in the ground and Fizz began to climb through...*

Fizz: C'mon then! *They all slowly followed Fizz through this small hole... they came up in a big mound of snow by the side of a road...* here we are... *the others climbed out...* well that went well I say...

Veigar: I guess... *a small silence... then a sound... and again...* what's that noise?

Fizz: ...Footsteps... get down... *they quickly dived in to the snow and covered themselves except their eyes...*


	20. Home Sweet Home I Guess

**Home sweet home... I guess...**

-The four champions dived in to the snow... the footsteps got louder...-

Fizz: Get ready *Fizz said keeping his voice down... louder and louder... till a stop, Fizz was ready to pounce...*

Veigar: Lux! *Veigar burst out of the snow*

Lux: What the...! *she shouted very loudly* oh gods Veigar... don't ever... do that again...

Veigar: Sorry.., *Fizz, Nasus and Renekton revealed themselves...* so you found us then...

Lux: Yes but... Renekton and Nasus are friends?!

Veigar: well we can explain this...

Fizz: The names Fizz *Fizz interrupted and held out his hand* how are you on this glorious day madam?

Lux: I'm fine thanks... *Lux shook his hand slowly...* good to meet you...

Veigar: Fizz is coming to join the league... but we better be heading out... *Fizz started kissing up Lux's arm* Why you ^%$ing ^$&% *Veigar went up behind him and smacked him to the floor and held his staff to his face* don't you touch my wife like that again... got it!

Fizz: God chill dude... I was only joking... I only like my kind anyway...

Veigar: ye well you better now, come on... we better get going before it gets dark... *Veigar stepped back and began to lead the way as Fizz got to his feet and followed with the others... it took a few hours crossing the desolate frozen landscape... half way they recognised the massive cliff which Nasus nearly jumped off... then they found the pathway up... which took a few more hours... it was around midnight... they arrived I the bar...* god... we are finally home... *Noc burst in*

Noc: You're back! I've waited ages! *Noc ran over and greeted Veigar then a massive crash outside and pantheon burst through the door...*

Pantheon: Oh god... took your bloody time...! *then the door was broken down and Morde ran in*

Morde: Well I see I am last... as usual...

Veigar: it's good to see you guys again...

Pantheon: Shyvana will be here soon... what the \&*% is that!

Fizz: Mind ya manners dude...

Pantheon: Oh god it talks!

Morde: what's your name?

Fizz: Ta names Fizz

Noc: Good to meet you, may you have the glory of bringing pain to your enemies on the fields of justice!

Fizz: well how do I sign up then?!

Veigar: just go to the arena tomorrow they'll sort you out and you can stay with Lux and I, or sleep in this bar, or go to the hotel across the street... your choice...

Fizz: I'll stay here then thanks...

Veigar: Alright... well we better get going... see you all tomorrow... *Veigar and Lux left, Fizz went upstairs to sleep, Nasus and Renekton went to stay in the hotel as they don't actually own homes yet, Noc went for his midnight stroll, Pantheon met up with Shyvana outside and they left off home... and Morde scurried to the arena for a couple late games... the next day Veigar arrived back at the bar... something was wrong... where was everyone... Veigar sat and waited and Lux eventually caught up... then Fizz came downstairs...*

Fizz: Is this bar abandoned or something...?

Veigar: No... Where the hell is everyone...? *Noc burst in*

Noc: Guys come quickly! Like right now!

Veigar: Why? *Noc had already disappeared out the door... Veigar, Lux and Fizz left after him to see what was happening... they got outside and everyone was crowded around the giant city gate... Veigar caught up to Noc* what is going on...!?

Noc: Five new champions are joining and are coming through this gate right now! *A massive cart of kinds came through and settled down in the courtyard... around a minute of silence and murmurs about who it could be... then the door slammed open and a massive bear came out...*

Volibear: My name is Volibear! I am from the northern reaches of Frejord! And I hope you accept me as one of your own... *Volibear moved aside and went down to the arena then the next champion... a monkey with a massive rod...*

Wukong: Where is he! *Wukong leapt in to the crowd*

Master Yi: Wukong! I knew you would join! *They started their journey to the arena... then a troll with a horrible diseased full club...*

Trundle: Time to Troll! *He sprinted down to the arena... then two men stepped out one with a cloak made of massive blades and was covered in daggers... the other was a tall man with a crow on his shoulder... Kat sprinted over*

Kat: I knew it!

Swain: Ah yes... about this, it was Talons idea *the tall man called Swain said...*

Talon: Liar! You wanted to see Kat again, and fight alongside her again!

Kat: Swain... *she leapt up and hugged them both then walked off... Swain blushed*

Talon: Come on let's go you softie... *they started to head down to the arena...*

Veigar: Umm... we also have a sixth champion...! *Fizz stepped up...*

Fizz: Uh... hi I guess... *Ryze stepped up...*

Ryze: We all know the others stories and how they are strong enough to destroy others like true champions... what about you...?

Fizz: Well... I'm a hunter...

Ryze: That it! *Ryze burst out laughing* come on then let's fight... prove you're a true champion... fish face!

Fizz: Fine your funeral... *Ryze threw all his spells at once but Fizz quickly evaded them and charged at Ryze impaling his arm then Fizz hoped on to his trident jumped backwards and launched a fish right in to Ryzes' mouth... Ryze swallowed it...*

Ryze: That it! You feed me! Get it you wimp! *Then the ground began to rumble... then a massive shark ripped out the ground and tore Ryze in half... and dumped the pieces on the floor as it went back underground... and the crater reformed to its original formation.*

Morde: Is he!?

Pantheon: Oh my god!

Udyr: He killed him!

Fizz: ...well I warned him... *Fizz walked off to the arena, everyone in his path stepped aside with a slight bow so that he won't kill them as well... Zilean walked over...*

Zilean: Does he really deserve it...

Veigar: I don't think anyone should be killed... do it Zilean... *Zilean revived Ryze... who instantly freaked out...*

Ryze: Holy £$^ I'm out of here! *Ryze legged it to the bar to hide... everyone left, Veigar, Lux, Noc, Panth and Shyvana all had a game together and met up there a couple hours later...*

Veigar: Guys... I'm sorry to say this but... we're fighting... the five new champs... you know excluding Fizz...

Lux: Shouldn't be too bad then should it?

Veigar: The new ones always surprise you though... just like you when I first met you...

Lux: Oh come on I was terrible...

Veigar: No you weren't, I was just you know... being evil...

Lux: As always *they kissed*

Pantheon: Come on I want to own these new guys!

Shyvana: That hasn't changed then...?

Pantheon: You implying anything?

Shyvana: Can't even think about what I was implying god... useless...

Noc: ummm... did I miss something...? I swear you two were like all over each other...

Panth: ye well screw that thought...

Veigar: What happened...?

Panth: I don't want to talk about it... *Panth walked out to the fountain to get his Dorans' blade for the match... Shyvana followed getting cloth armour and five health pots for jungle, Noc after going solo top with a vampiric sceptre, Lux mid with Dorans' ring, Veigar bot with Meki pendant and 2 health pots along with Panth who was still looking down as they headed to their lane...*

Veigar: You sure you're ok? What happened?

Panth: ...pff, you need to know everything don't you...?

Veigar: I just want to help... that is all...

Panth: And what good did that bring Nasus hmm?

Veigar: You're right... sorry I'll just stay out of everything from now on... *they got to the end of their lane and waited in the brush... the minions had spawned...*

Panth: Sorry... I... I'll talk about it later ok...?

Veigar: ye... ok *they hoped in to the minion wave and started farming... Swain was mid... Trundle jungle... Volibear solo top... leaving Talon and Wukong bot...* They're mostly ad build armour this game; I'll get Zhonyas' Hourglass! *Veigar shouted across the lane*

Panth: And I'll get Atmogs! (Warmogs/Atmas Impaler for anyone who doesn't know) *the game carried on well with Panth picking up first blood on Talon and Veigar getting the next kill on Wukong with an easy to land stun and combo with his ult, then Shyvana ganked top and picked up a kill with Noc still happy with his assist then Shyv went mid just as Lux got nuked by swain getting slain so Shyv covered that lane, then back at bot Veigar was slain by Talon and then Panth straight after by Wukong... a few seconds past till they respawned and the tower was already falling so Panth used his ult and obliterated Talon in a burst and chased after Wukong who quickly span and burst Panth before using decoy and carrying on the retreat, Shyv swept in as her dragon form which easily picked up the kill.* Kill stealer! *Panth called as Shyv headed back to the jungle. The rest of the game didn't go so well... Panth was constantly flaming Shyv for kill steals and being useless and she just sat there and took it like she didn't care about anything he was saying... the score around thirty minutes in was 31-22... 22 being Veigars team... Veigar himself a nice 6-5 doing fine... Shyv a perfect 9-3, Lux on a good 3-3... Noc on 2-4 and Panth... on 1-15...*

Veigar: come on Panth get it together and stop the feed or we lose!

Panth: it's her fault! She stole all my early kills making me useless!

Veigar: Just try a bit harder ok?

Panth: For god's sake! That's it I'm out of here! *Panth began to leave... so the team decided to surrender which made the opposition extremely happy about their first win... Veigar quickly went to confer with them*

Veigar: Hay you guys well played had a good game! Sorry about Panth he's a bit messed up at the moment...

Talon: it's ok... that dragon woman stole most of his kills I have to admit...

Veigar: Yes... that's why he is so down... well good luck versus Morde and his friends' next game...you'll need it...

Swain: Don't worry we'll approach strategically from the rear... oh what the hell let's just morph and eat them! *Swain turned in to his massive bird form and went inside laughing along with the others getting ready for the next game... Veigar caught up outside and Panth was shouting at Shyvana again... she didn't respond... again...*

Panth: Respond you bloody $* %^! *Then Shyv leapt up and turned in to a dragon sweeping through Panth knocking him down she stepped over his stomach...*

Shyv: I've had quite enough of you shouting at me you useless pile of ^$&%! *She clawed at his chest... Veigar nuked her... it did nothing... Lux tried as well... Noc was slashing at her underbelly... but nothing was working then Panth leapt up and grabbed on to her head and impaled her neck with his spear... she let out a massive roar and swung upwards to fly up... Panth headed for the wing then she grabbed him with her mouth and flew straight up... she threw him back down when she was high enough... he was heading fast for the ground... right as he hit he shoved his shield down making a massive crater and he leapt up wards back on to Shyv and then stabbed right in to her wing making her swing violently towards the ground... she quickly wrapped her tail around Panth and swung her to the ground to take the impact of the fall... he then felt a massive clank and he was on something very hard and cold... he opened his eyes to find out that Morde had caught him and Shyv smacked in to the ground and reformed back in to her human form... she was bruised and cut... she slowly limped away as Morde put Panth down...*

Morde: What the hell is going on...!? I come here for a game and you're fighting the dragon woman that you used to love, in the sky butchering each other...!

Panth: ye... well thanks for catching me...

Morde: You didn't answer my question!?

Panth: I don't want to talk about it... *Panth headed home...*

Veigar: I'll tell you tomorrow Morde... go to your game...

Morde: Fine... but I want to know... you guys are still my friends...

Lux: We know Morde... just go to your game but watch out... they're good... but focus talon and you'll be fine...

Morde: Ok thanks! *Morde sprinted down to the Rift... Veigar and Lux went home... and Noc left to wander around thinking... about what he always thinks about... who to shred next... and what will he do in his next game...


	21. The Temptation

**The Temptation**

-Morde met up with Lux, Noc and Veigar at the usual table... the only other people there were Rammus and Gangplank and Tristana... apart from that no one was in sight...-

Morde: So... Panth...?

Veigar: I don't know where he is...

Morde: I meant yesterday...

Veigar: oh that... well... him and Shyv had a massive fall out because she stole his kills but I don't know the full story... that's his personal knowledge I think...

Morde: Hope he doesn't turn out like Nasus nearly did...

Veigar: No he has a good spirit... he won't do that... ever

Lux: Where is Nasus?

Noc: Ye haven't seen him in so long...

Morde: He hangs around with his brother Renekton at the Arena now I think...

Lux: Well they're awful friendly now...

Morde: Hardly, they always argue and I swear Nasus will be back here soon with his brother crazy again...

Noc: Yes... that makes a lot of sense... well I'm off to a game at the Twisted Treeline... so see you guys later... *Noc floated off*

Veigar: You got a game as well Morde?

Morde: No I have a day away from the games today... for once... I do like them but not too many at once...

Lux: I have one at the rift though...

Veigar: Ah... so it's just Morde and I then...

Lux: Well it will give you some time to catch up on things... you never see each other much... see ya then *Lux left*

Veigar: Well... that's odd... she's right though... we never see each other...

Morde: well I have never anything to do but games... I might even go to the arena... if you don't mind?

Veigar: Course not, you do what you want mate... I could use some time to think...

Morde: Well... see you in a while... I'll probably be back before the others as well... so bye! *Morde left with heavy quick footsteps... leaving Veigar alone at his table... the bar was full of life at this moment... nearly everyone was here except the new guys and a few others who are at games or some other activities... a couple of the ninjas were even here... then Akali, Kat, Miss Fortune and Caitlyn walked over... Veigar looked up in surprise...*

Veigar: Umm hello there...

Akali: How are you then? We thought you looked lonely so we thought we might accompany you till your friends get back...

Veigar: Well... I was just sort of thinking...

Kat: What about? *Kat said leaning over a bit as she spoke...*

Veigar: About umm... well...

Miss Fortune: Come on man spill it...

Veigar: Just about... what happened to my friend Pantheon yesterday...

Akali: Is that all you're thinking about? *They all moved closer...*

Veigar: Well... yes I'm pretty sure...

Cait: Completely sure? *They all moved closer again, he was just starting to feel the warmth of their breath on his skin and clothes...*

Veigar: Umm what are you four doing anyway...? *Veigar said starting to sweat...*

Kat: We said... you looked lonely so we thought we might accompany you... *they all made quite cheeky smiles...*

Veigar: Well... I'm not very good company so you could... just umm...

Cait: You want us to leave?

Akali: Why would you want us to do that *He could feel her practically breathing down his neck... *

Veigar: Well... it's just...

Miss Fortune: Are we bothering you in some way?

Kat: Are we making you uncomfortable?

Veigar: No it's ok... so what do you want to talk about... hmm?

Akali: How about you first...? *She began to touch his leg making him extremely uncomfortable...* hmm?

Veigar: I see what you're getting at here... I am married you know...?

Kat: Of course we know... but she'll be gone for an hour or two... she doesn't have to know a thing...

Veigar: well... *Veigar had them all grouped right around him now...*

Akali: Come on now Veigar let's go have some fun I already have a room rented out for another half an hour so we better hurry or Lux will be back...?

Veigar: Who the hell do you think I am!?

Kat: Come on you know you want to...?

Veigar: I can't do that to Lux... Just leave please...

Miss Fortune: Maybe we don't want to?

Cait: maybe we like sitting here? *They were all starting to touch him now... then the door swung open... and Morde stepped in all happy probably from a victory in the arena...*

Morde: Veigar!? What the hell are you doing!?

Veigar: it's not what it looks like!

Akali: of course it is you silly *she kissed him slowly... then they all got up and left leaving Veigar stunned... Morde sat down next to him...*

Morde: You better explain... or I'm telling Lux... This isn't fair on her Veigar!

Veigar: You have to believe me they just walked over and said I needed company...

Morde: Or did you invite them over...?!

Veigar: why would I do that! I care for Lux! And you coming back early would have made it even more stupid!

Morde: maybe you are stupid!?

Veigar: that's it I'm leaving... stay out of my life Morde... you massive lump of tin can... *Veigar stormed out and the girls began to laugh... Morde began to leave but went the opposite direction to Veigar... then he saw the same girls leave and go the same way as Veigar... Morde decided to follow and see what Veigar was actually up to... up ahead Veigar was grabbed and pulled in to an ally way at the side near someone's house...*

Kat: Quiet *Kat held his mouth and his body still... Morde walked past and carried on his route towards the hotel...*

Veigar: He was following me?

Kat: Yes he doesn't trust you... and he shouldn't... *Veigar then realised Kat was holding him... and she was slowly stripping...* we don't have long...

Veigar: No wait don't...

Kat: Come on you know you want to... Lux will never know... *She was half naked... kissing Veigar tight as she pulled his robes off... then Morde walked past again... with Lux, and they heard them...*

Morde: What was that?

Lux: Probably nothing... *Morde pocked his head in to the alleyway... nothing there... they carried on walking*

Kat: Ha they looked in the wrong alley, now where were we...?

Veigar: I can't do it Kat...!

Kat: Yes you can... *It got dark... Veigar was gone for a whole hour... Lux was worried...*

Lux: where is he... he should be here.

Morde: probably with those girls aga... *Morde paused and looked at Lux*

Lux: he what?!

Morde: I didn't say anything I swear!

Lux: That cheating douche! What'd he do!

Morde: Ok... but it was nothing serious... he was alone because I went to the arena I came back and found him with four women, Kat, Cait, Miss Fortune and Akali at the table then Akali kissed him... he pleaded that it was them not him... then I followed him outside when he left and the girls went in the same direction... so I checked the hotel... but nothing was there then I met you walking back...

Lux: he has some explaining to do! *They waited, back with Kat and Veigar...*

Kat: That was amazing Veigar... we should do it again?

Veigar: No... I can't... I shouldn't have done it this time... now I'm leaving... I don't want to see you for at least a week! Got it!

Kat: Ok then... see you in a week... *She left... and Veigar sprinted to the bar. Noc had arrived and Morde had told him everything... Noc made a joke "Well who wouldn't like to be surrounded by four hot women!" Lux didn't like this at all and had replied "Because he's married to me you dumb ass!"... Veigar had arrived back and entered... only Morde, Lux and Noc were in the bar... staring at him from the table... Lux looked so angry she might explode like a Kog'maw... Veigar sat down opposite them and gulped*

Lux: Hmm... Where have you been? *she acted like she didn't know anything about it... but by her facial expression... Veigar could tell...*

Veigar: I was just taking a stroll, thinking about what Morde said... I mean it wasn't my fault...

Lux: You mean kissing Akali? Hmm? What the hell were you thinking!?

Veigar: She kissed me...! It wasn't my fault they walked over and started to touch me!

Lux: And you let them!

Noc: Who wouldn't? You lucky guy...

Morde: Shut up Noc... you're not helping...

Noc: What I'm with Veigar here, it was obviously not his fault...!

Lux: and how the hell would you know?

Noc: Because of the way he acts... how he helps you and shows compassion towards you... it's obvious that he loves you...

Lux: Still... he can't let that happen... it's... not right...

Veigar: I know and I won't let it happen again, I promise...

Lux: well... I'm going home now but before you come home... I want you to sit here till you know how to apologise properly for what you've done...! *She walked off... Morde started to leave as well...*

Morde: You disgust me Veigar... *Morde left...*

Noc: You didn't actually do anything did you... I mean I'll back you up of course... but I'm just curious...?

Veigar: you're a good friend Noc... I can always trust you...

Noc: So... did anything happen after... like when you left the bar... I promise I won't tell Lux if there was...

Veigar: Well... you sure you won't tell Lux?

Noc: If I do I will kill myself, good enough for you?

Veigar: Ok... after I left... I was dragged in to an alleyway... it was Kat... Morde walked past and didn't notice... as he was following me the rusty pile of bolts... but then she began to strip... and it happened... and I wish it hadn't now... I feel so ashamed...

Noc: Wow, don't worry. A guy has to have some pleasure in his life... his wife don't always provide...

Veigar: I'm sorry, I can't talk about this anymore... or ever again... please don't tell Lux... I'm going to go home now...

Noc: don't worry... I keep secrets no matter what happens... so see you tomorrow then?

Veigar: hopefully... thank you for being a good friend... good night *Veigar left for home and Noc stayed at the bar...*


	22. Lack Of Help, Lack Of Hope

**Lack of help, Lack of hope**

-Veigar had apologised to Lux the previous night and they made up... you know how, anyway they met up at the bar as usual, Morde was there but on another table Noc and Annie were sitting down inviting Veigar and Lux over, the new people from a while ago were in the bar as well, all of them sort of friends although none of them like trundle very much so he just sits in the corner chewing on his club.-

Annie: I heard what happened about Panth... and you with Akali... are you leaving Lux?

Veigar: what? Who told you about Akali? Noc!?

Noc: I swear it wasn't me I said I wouldn't tell! Remember last night!?

Annie: Don't worry Noc... it was Morde and he said I couldn't trust you... *Morde was watching them, Veigar turned around and caught a glimpse of him watching before he span around pretending to not listen...*

Veigar: It's ok Annie... it was a misunderstanding with Akali... I promise.

Annie: Ok... as long as you don't hurt luxs' feelings... I'm ok.

Lux: It's ok... I can see he wouldn't cheat on me... *Noc laughed* something funny Noc? Hmm!?

Noc: Umm... *Noc panicked thinking about what Veigar said yesterday...* uhh... *Veigar used his baneful strike at Gangplank behind him which made him fly up on to his table and have his face land in a pot of some purple salad... Noc laughed along with Veigar*

Veigar: See Lux? He was just laughing at my tricks... weren't you?! *Veigar began elbowing him*

Noc: yes, ok stop it... yes I was just laughing at Gangplank...

Lux: Hmm... Ok then... *Nasus walked in extremely unhappy*

Noc: I knew it! *Noc realised he had shouted and everyone heard him* sorry...

Nasus: Knew what? *Nasus said as he sat down...*

Noc: That you would get annoyed at your brother and come back here

Nasus: yes... it's true... *Akali and her friends walked in to the bar and Cait had pointed out Veigar, they sat at another table not too far away...*

Lux: Don't get any ideas...

Veigar: I am not! *Morde got up and left for no apparent reason...* hmm wonder where he is going...

Noc: Ye don't get any ideas especially with... *Noc was struck down by Veigars dark matter...* sorry... I forgot *he said as he got up*

Lux: What's up with you two?

Annie: Ye... you are acting all funny *she started to laugh...*

Veigar: Nothing it's... just... Noc can be really annoying sometimes...

Lux: So why are you friends with him?

Noc: because we best buds we are *Noc made a huge grin and put an arm round Veigar...*

Veigar: What the hell are you doing! Take your arm away or I'll fry it off! *Noc quickly responded and put his hand on the table, he picked up his drink quietly...*

Nasus: hay by the way what up with Morde? He's acting odd and wasn't sitting here...

Veigar: it's... it's a long story...

Noc: It's because he thinks Veigar is still cheating on Lux... Not that he ever did of course...

Nasus: You what Veigar?!

Veigar: its ok it was a misunderstanding...

Nasus: Better be... *Nasus went to drinking his drink... Akali walked over and sat on Veigars lap*

Akali: Hay Veigar... how are you today? *Lux was getting mad*

Veigar: Umm what are you doing?!

Akali: Being friendly why? Don't you like it?

Lux: get off him right now!

Akali: Why me and Veigar are like best buds *Noc went in to a sulk* aren't we Veigar? We don't want a certain message getting across to Lux do we now? *she whispered in his ear*

Veigar: Yes... we are good friends... not lovers though...

Akali: Oh of course not...!

Lux: Then get off his lap!

Akali: Why should I!?

Lux: Because that's my husband and no one sits on his lap!

Noc: How could you Veigar! I thought we were best buds! *Noc began to sit in the corner and sulk even more, Veigar was getting a headache...*

Akali: Ye well what you are going to do about it!? *Akali kissed Veigar and began to walk over to the other table...*

Lux: Again you didn't do anything!? *Lux ran at Akali and tackled her down and they began to fight... Morde had entered and saw what was happening... he ran at Veigar to attack him thinking it was Veigars fault again... Nasus stepped in the way and knocked Morde to floor and they began to brawl... the whole bar went in to a riot... chairs thrown, drinks thrown... everything... including little Teemo... Veigars' headache grew... he got so mad and laid down his stun and launched his spells in all directions knocking everyone out... he stood there breathing heavily... slowly people began to get up and leave... Veigar sat down... Noc sat next to him along with Nasus... Akali and the other girls began to get up... Miss Fortune spat out a tooth... Lux had sat down as well...*

Veigar: Leave now! I never want to see you four here again!

Akali: Then should I tell Lux before we leave? Truths must be told Veigar...

Kat: I'll tell it... *she sat next to Lux and began to whisper in to her ear... *Lux instantly sprinted out... crying...*

Nasus: Why?! What happened!? Veigar am I thinking what she knows!?

Veigar: Just... leave... *Nasus got up and left realising he had attacked the wrong side here... he should have been with Morde... Annie had left with the others... leaving Noc and the four girls sitting round one table...*

Noc: Sooo... what now? *Cait and Miss Fortune sat next to him*

Miss Fortune: Nothing we can do for you I'm afraid...

Noc: I know... I think I'll leave... *Noc left... slowly... Veigar was sitting down nearly curled up in a ball thinking...*

Akali: Veigar?

Cait: Are you all right?

Veigar: you know... a great man once said... "Do what you love... leave all else behind"... another great man said... "Cherish what you have"... and another said "Aim high to achieve all"... now I realise... it's all a load of ^% $... Life is life... it all goes round... and you know what...? Life is the most unfair thing that you will come across... this world is too harsh to aim for your goals... to cherish what you have... to do what you want... *the girls had tears in their eyes...*

MF: We... we never meant any harm...

Cait: we... we were just having some fun... we're so sorry... *those two ran out in tears...*

Akali: I am sorry too... I... I didn't mean to... just... *she walked off... Kat sat right next to Veigar*

Kat: Do... where are you sleeping tonight?

Veigar: well... I can't stay at Luxs' house... or anywhere... I won't be welcome...

Kat: You... you can stay at mine...?

Veigar: why... why would I do that? So you can have your way with me again?! Just leave! *Kat got up and walked away... realising what she had done... provoked the most dangerous person... anyone would ever come across... Panth walked in past Kat... he saw the whole bar trashed...*

Panth: What... what happened? *he saw Veigar and he sat next to him* umm Veigar?

Veigar: yes... it's all my fault... I ruined my life... trashed the bar everyone liked... cheated on my wife... destroyed my friendships... you might as well leave... you'll only think badly of me...

Panth: You know what...? I think you were right to cheat on Lux... And do what you want...

Veigar: What why?

Panth: Because if you don't do what you want in life... you won't get anywhere... that's one of the reasons I hate Shyvana... too many ties... you can't do what you want... friendships don't help either... they just make life more complicated... remember back to when you were... you know like... evil...

Veigar: Of course...

Panth: remember how happy you were... you could do what you want... you could have anything if you just asked... now no one fears you... you're not like other people here... you should be feared it is your way... think about it... *Panth got up and left... leaving Veigar there... thinking...*


	23. Unforgiving

**Unforgiving**

-Veigar still at the bar, sat in the corner... his white robes curled around him like a blanket but he didn't sleep... only thinking of what may happen next... people were entering the bar each one glaring at him in their own way... different people carried on picking up chairs and broken glass to fix the bar... Morde walked in... He walked straight past but then turned and smashed Veigar in the face knocking him to the ground, Veigar saw Morde standing over him*

Morde: You are a disgusting pile of filth you know that?! *Morde lifted his mace to swing but Noc activated his shield and dived on the way then clawed upwards at Morde knocking him down...*

Noc: Need a hand? *Noc put out his hand at Veigar... he accepted it and Noc dragged him up... they sat down across the bar... when Morde got up he simply sat down at a nearby table and glared at the two... then Annie walked in... And walked over with a tear in her eye...*

Annie: How... how could you...? You... and Lux... *she sprinted out crying... then Nasus walked past her and also entered... he walked in... He sat down at Veigars table... silence past for a while*

Nasus: You remember Ashe...? You know how when I cheated on her, it was by accident? What you did Veigar... has disgusted everyone here in the league... even Fizz has been ignoring you because of it... think about what you've done... maybe at one point you can really tell everyone what you were thinking and maybe... put things right... but that won't be for months... *Nasus got up... and left... Veigar was surprised he wasn't pummelling him right now... he deserved it... then a crash... Panth walked in as happy as the day he was born... or when he killed the giant void monster before getting eaten by Cho...*

Panth: How are you today? Thought about what I have said?

Veigar: I've thought about many things... all about what people have said and done... even me...

Noc: Are we still best mates?

Veigar: well... I guess *Veigar managed to pull a smile...*

Noc: Awesome... *Then the four girls walked in...* Hay... wants me to tear them to shreds...?

Veigar: No... I just want to stay out of other peoples' lives... and for people to stay out of mine...

Noc: ok...

Panth: Well, I better be going...

Noc: Bye Panth, when will you be back?

Panth: Don't know, seems like it might be a long game but who knows... *Panth left, the four girls... again... sat around Veigar and Noc...*

Noc: hmm this seems familiar...

Akali: Umm... Noc do you mind giving us and Veigar some... umm privacy?

Noc: Umm... but... ok... *Noc floated outside to wait till he could go back in...*

Veigar: What do you want...? Want to give me company or something?!

Akali: We... we just wanted to say sorry... we didn't mean no harm...

Veigar: And yet you have ruined my life... and made my wife and I further apart than when we first met...

Kat: We're so sorry... we hope you can hopefully get your life back on track...

Veigar: Not for a year at least... it's so messed up now... my only friends are Noc and Panth now...

Akali: We will be there for you if you have any questions to be answered... ok?

Veigar: ... well... ok just leave me now and send Noc back...

Akali: ok... *the girls left and Noc re-entered taking his seat back next to Veigar... then Fizz walked in looking very happy...*

Fizz: You guys will never guess what I did yesterday! I got a Penta kill! It was so epic and it was against the new guys and apparently I was the reason we won... *Veigar sighed*

Veigar: good for you then...

Fizz: Look... I know what happened... I just want to say I don't mind what you did... the important thing is you are the one who introduced me here and... Well... I love it so I thank you and am in your debt. Get me when you need me... *Fizz got up and left...*

Noc: You can't trust him... or anyone... I don't think you can leave the bar or you'll be killed in an instant...

Veigar: Most likely... *Veigar sighed again...*

Noc: But I think... you should see Lux... Just another time... tell her you're sorry... it might put you at a start for a comeback to your life...

Veigar: But... she'll kill me if she sees me now... *Just then she walked in... Seeing Veigar with Noc... him still sitting in that same spot... she walked over and sat opposite him...*

Noc: Hello Lux... How ar...*Lux interrupted him*

Lux: I'm not here to talk to you Noc... leave now!

Noc: Again... for Christ sake... *Noc left the bar again...*

Lux: So... did you know what you were doing... I am sure you wouldn't have done this of your own accord... would you?! I mean... just why?! Did you think I wouldn't' find out? Did I not give you what you wanted? *silence from Veigar* are you just going to be silent while I ask you questions?

Veigar: No... It's just I'm thinking... I didn't do them of my own accord... she tempted me... she shoved me in a corner and used me... the four girls were just trying to have some fun and by accident as they say and they have apologised... they ruined my life... without any effort...

Lux: Well... I'm very displeased... and I do want a divorce... but I guess as long as you stay away as them, we could possibly be friends...

Veigar: I've already said that I don't want to see them again...

Lux: Well goodbye... Veigar... *Lux left and Noc re-entered yet again...*

Noc: Go well?

Veigar: Well I'm getting a divorce... but she said we could still possibly be friends...

Noc: Not bad for what you've done...

Veigar: it's what I deserve I guess...

Noc: well... what you going to do now?

Veigar: Do you mind if I go for a stroll...?

Noc: Can I join?

Veigar: nah I need to think... sorry...

Noc: Ah don't worry I'll be fine... might go to the arena...

Veigar: Ok... see ya... *Veigar left and headed towards the woods... towards where Malz lives... it was a long walk... when he did arrive it was like a hermits hut... covered in vegetation and all... he knocked and entered...Malz turned around from his meditating...*

Malz: Veigar... how have you been? Haven't seen you in ages...

Veigar: not good Malz... not good...

Malz: Why?

Veigar: Well... Lux is divorcing me for cheating on her which wasn't my fault... I sort of trashed the bar, a lot of people despise me... then Morde hates me... Annie hates me... Nasus hates me... I only have Panth and Noc left...

Malz: Wow I missed a lot... well I better make my way in to town then... find out a bit about it all...

Veigar: Ok then... well I better go to... bye... *Veigar left and began to head out to the hotel... then he realised he had played no games recently due to stress and all... so he didn't have enough money to provide lots of food/drink and get a hotel room... so he thought about where he could stay... the arena was a possibility... but then he thought about his friends... none of them would let him stay because Pantheons is on a mountain and Noc doesn't own one... then he thought about Kat... it was a last option... but he decided to pay a visit anyway... he got there and knocked on the door...*

Kat: Come in its unlocked! *Veigar opened the door and stepped in...* Veigar? Why in the void would you come here? *Kat was in her dressing gown... nothing else...*

Veigar: I remembered that you said I could stay here... and I have no other options...

Kat: well... I only have a double bed...

Veigar: Well... I don't mind as long as you stay far on one side and me on the other... it could work...

Kat: ok... if you want... well it's getting late so you sort yourself out... and I'll be in bed in a minute...

Veigar: I'll just sleep like this thanks... *Veigar went in to the other room and lay down in the bed... and drifted to sleep... the next minute he felt Kat get in to the bed next to him... but she simply faced the other way and went to sleep... she was true to her word then... Veigar thought about how lonely Noc must be... Noc must have thought since Veigar had no where to stay that he might roam around at night with him. Veigar had finally managed to get to sleep.*


	24. Hitting The Games

**Hitting the Games...**

-Veigar awoke the next morning to find Kat had her arm round him... nothing more... when he moved she woke up as well... with a big yawn... she realised she had her arm round him...-

Kat: Sorry... habit...

Veigar: It's ok... I don't mind *both of them smiled... Veigar got up from the bed...* well thank you for letting me use your bed...

Kat: Can't you stay longer? We can have breakfast and I get so bored...

Veigar: Sorry... I have to get to some games to earn some money back. *he paused...* maybe at dinner *he smiled*

Kat: I would like that *she smiled*

Veigar: See you at around seven then?

Kat: I'll be here...

Veigar: Ok... bye *Veigar left... he was heading towards the Rift to fit a couple games in ... the first one with Noc... the second with Panth then the third with Noc again... he arrived at the locker room to find Noc in the corner simply leaning back watching gangplank try to flirt with another new champ that had arrived recently called Ahri the nine-tails fox... Noc simply chuckled* Hi Noc.

Noc: Hay Veigar ma man *Noc stood...well floated upright* where did you stay last night then? I thought we could have gone around the town at night...?

Veigar: Yes... umm I thought you might ask that...

Noc: So where?

Veigar: Why would you want to know?

Noc: Because I'm curious, and you didn't join me so I was... well lonely... was it with Malz? I saw you heading that direction...

Veigar: Nah... Didn't really want to disturb him too much and he wanted to hear the stuff about recent events from some others...

Noc: Ah can't wait to see him then... he's been gone too long. So where?

Veigar: You just won't give up will you...?

Noc: Nope, now tell me *Noc began to lean back again*

Veigar: Fine... it was, with... at Kats' house... *Nocs' jaw dropped right down*

Noc: You're bloody kidding right?! You crazy ^$£... Lux would kill you! *Noc fist bumped his shoulder*

Veigar: Yes... and that's why she cannot find out...

Noc: Ok... ok... did you... you know...?

Veigar: Of course not...

Noc: ok ok, just wondering is all...

Veigar: So where and who is our fifth player...? We are going to be late... *Then... Garen stepped in... And spotted Veigar* oh &%*... *Garen spotted Veigar... he stared in to his small eyes as he walked towards Veigar and leaned right over him*

Garen: You... you must be the worst bloody person I think I've ever met... you never changed... I knew she shouldn't have trusted you! *Garen was just about to slash down on to Veigar when Noc dived in the way with his shield and blocked Garens' attack...* Move Nocturne this isn't your fight! Let the wimp be a man!

Noc: Save your anger for the fight Garen...! We need all of us if we are going to win... *Garen began to walk out towards the fountain to begin the game... just before he left, he span around*

Garen: I'll get you after this game Veigar... Noc isn't always there for you... *He left out...the other four began to follow when Noc realised a massive slap mark on Gps' cheek which made Noc chuckle again... then he turned back to Veigar*

Noc: Don't worry dude! I got ya back always! *Noc stormed out grabbed a vampiric scepter and headed out to jungle while Garen went solo top Veigar headed mid with his Dorans' ring and hat left Ahri and Gp bot, again... Noc chuckled thinking about what might happen. The game started and Veigar was mid versus Urgot... the massive pile of flesh on mechanical legs... he disgusts all that look at him... Noc swiftly tore the jungle to shreds and went straight to gank mid as Urgot got greedy and tower dived, Veigar stunned but Urgot fired another corrosive charge... one more shot fromm anything and he'd be dead... then Noc came flying out the jungle and slashed right in to Urgot shoving horrors in to his mind fearing him leaving him to die under the tower... Noc winked and left back to the jungle to farm as Veigar went back to buy boots and a health pot. When Noc got bot there was already a double kill from Gp so he went top to gank Wukong but he had already gone back... then he noticed Urgot pushed too far in mid again... so Noc used his ulti and flew at Urgot feared him and slashed him to shreds... Noc had ganked nowhere else but mid... The whole game... eventually the inhibitor In mid was down... but the outer towers from top and bot along with the inner tower from top were down on his side... when the game got closer to the end, a nexus turret was down on the enemy side but two of Veigars inhibitors were down bot from top and bot but mid was intact... Urgot was on a rubbish 1-9 the only kill on Garen when he did a quick gank at level 8 but Wukong was 6-1, Shaco 7-4, Caitlyn 3-1 and Janna 2-2, when the game was closing off all towers were down on Veigars side and the enemy still had the inhibitor towers of top and bot and one nexus turret down... the game from there swiftly ended as the enemy picked up baron buff easily as no one on Veigars side had CV so then the enemy pushed and Wukong got a Quadra kill and finished the nexus off wining them the game... back in the locker room the team met up...*

Gp: What the hell Nocturne, we didn't get any ganks bottom lane...

Garen: Same top... you were too busy helping your boyfriend Veigar mid!

Noc: Shut up you all pushed too far meaning I couldn't gank!

Garen: I had plenty of times where I had thrown down a ping but you never came...

Ahri: Same... and this is my first game as well...

Veigar: just leave him alone he did his best... their team just outsmarted us...

Garen: Shut up! You have no right to talk! You're so useless!

Veigar: You're just pissed off about the Lux thing...

Garen: ...You broke her heart!

Veigar: It wasn't my fault! I didn't want anything like that to happen!

Garen: Yes we all know about Kat... I even know where you stayed last night Veigar... do you want me go tell Lux hmm?

Veigar: How... how did you know?

Garen: I followed you of course...

Noc: You stalked him! You bloody $)%$!

Garen: I needed to know... and now I know it was purposeful, you cheating on Lux!

Veigar: It wasn't I needed a place to stay!

Gp: Let's all just calm down here... take a deep breathe... *Garen smacked Gp and knocked him out, making Ahri sprint away... Garen ran at Veigar... Noc got in the way again but Garen smashed him in to the floor... Veigar put down his stun... but he couldn't hurt Garen or... Lux might hate him even more... Garen had broken through the stun and slashed Veigar across the chest... making him collapse... Garen stood over him...*

Garen: You are pathetic! *Then a massive smash outside... Panth walked in to see Gp across the room unconscious... Noc hardly breathing on the floor in a small crater... and Veigar on the floor covered in blood with Garen standing over him...*

Panth: What the hell Garen!

Garen: He broke my sisters' heart and now he will pay! *Garen was about to slash Veigar again... then a massive spear lodged in to his arm and Panth smashed in to him with his shield... he ripped the spear out and repeatedly stabbed him In the arm making Garen drop his sword... Garen grabbed his sword with his other am... knocked Panth off of him and sprinted out, Gp regained conscious...*

Gp: No you don't! *Gp got up and sprinted after... all they could hear was gunshots going off as he chased after Garen. Panth turned to Veigar and helped him up... Noc had gotten up a bit and started to get his head together...*

Noc: God he needs a nerf badly... *Noc sat down...*

Panth: You okay man? *Veigar coughed up some blood...*

Veigar: I'll... I... *Veigar passed out.*

Panth: Noc help me! *Noc came over and they took Veigar to the hospital... a couple hours passed... Veigar awoke in the same hospital bed when Noc had attacked him... and he had proposed to Lux... he saw Noc, Panth and Malz across the room sitting down... but sitting next to him wasn't Lux this time... it was Kat...*

Kat: Hi... you alright...

Veigar: Why... why are you here? *the others got up and walked over*

Noc: Ah you're awake... sorry we couldn't get her to leave...

Kat: I wanted to make sure you were ok that's all...

Veigar: God... feels weird as it was Lux there last time I was here

Malz: Well... she still has feelings for you... you know... I've been hearing some more rumours... they say she still has a spark...

Panth: Don't believe everything you hear Malz...

Veigar: I doubt she likes me anymore... I still can't believe you guys like me...

Noc: I will be your friend no matter what you do... you saved me from my horrible self and gave me a better life...

Panth: Ever since you became good I've always liked you... you've been a brilliant friend...

Malz: And I have seen you perform so many heroics I can't not be your friend... you're one amazing yordle...

Kat: The best there is...

Veigar: You guys are too kind...

Kat: I can't be not kind after what I did... I really regret it...

Veigar: Well I've been thinking about what you've all said... and I think you're right... maybe Lux wasn't good for me... I loved my life when I was evil... but now... it's crumbled... taken me from bad to worse... divorce... Ezreal... the Void... the heart... Nasus, Morde and Annie hating me...

Kat: What I did didn't help you, I'm sorry...

Veigar: No, don't be... *Veigar smiled... they kissed... silence fell... then all of them looked towards the door... Lux was there... the whole time they were talking...* Lux I...

Lux: I heard it all... *she had a tear in her eye...* what have you become... *she sprinted away in tears...*

Veigar: Well... that's...

Noc: Unfortunate...

Malz: displeasing...

Kat: Upsetting...

Panth: SPARTA! *Panth shouted which made everyone jump scared* sorry... slipped out...

Veigar: Well... I missed my other games, better go ho... *Veigar stopped mid sentence...*

Kat: Come on I'll let you stay at mine again... *she helped him up and he limped out with a crouch reminding him of Swain the odd Noxus tactician* you're a little Swain aren't you*

Veigar: Just thought of that myself *they both laughed... and began to leave with the others who all went separate ways as they exited the huge building... when Veigar and Kat got back to her place... he simply sat on the bed thinking... she went to sleep... it took Veigar another four hours to get to sleep... he lay there thinking about what has happened... and what will happen...*


	25. Forgiving

**Forgiving**

-Veigar awoke to find Kat had already left... it was mid-day already... Veigar jumped up to find a note that read "Veigar, I guess you're still asleep and I didn't want to wake you... I've just gone to play a few games...just saying so have a nice day" Veigar picked up his staff and head straight to the bar to see who was there... as he travelled he saw movement in the alleys, at first he thought it was nothing but no... Something was there... suddenly he was grabbed in to the alley and shoved against the wall... a familiar voice said-

? : What happened between you and Akali?! *Veigar couldn't see who it was...* Answer me.

Veigar: Nothing... she kissed me as a joke to ruin my life...

? : Ok then... *he let go... Veigar turned around to see Shen...*

Veigar: Shen?

Shen: I know... just don't mention this... I don't like her messing around... and I believe you, about everything *Shen jumped on to the roof and ran off, Veigar got himself together and headed through the bar door... he didn't know who was inside... when he got in... It was baron (not baron nasher but empty), but as Veigar sat down he realised... there was Lux... Crying in the corner... she hadn't noticed him come in... Veigar felt so guilty... he walked over... and sat opposite her... she saw his feet under the table...*

Lux: What... do you want...?

Veigar: I just came to chat...

Lux: haven't you caused enough misery in my life...

Veigar: But I... *Lux interrupted...*

Lux: But nothing... I thought I changed you... I thought you were good...

Veigar: And I still am... it wasn't my fault... you have to believe me... *Gangplank walked in a joined them, he was exhausted*

GP: God... I finally got that op piece of ^%*$

Veigar: Who?

GP: Garen... he took a lot of hits but I knocked him down... and left him in a ditch...

Lux: You what!

GP: He started it...

Veigar: You chased him all night and a half day...

GP: Yep... he doesn't slow down... *More people began to enter and sit down all around, Gp fell asleep immediately. Panth also walked in and sat next to Veigar as soon as he saw him... along with Lux...*

Panth: Umm... hi Lux

Lux: Can you reason with Veigar... tell him he's changed back...

Panth: If he had changed back I wouldn't be here... I'd probably be up a tree...

Lux: Well maybe he's still friends with you... *Noc entered and made his way over* you're obviously still his friend...

Noc: What now?

Veigar: it's ok Noc, just take a seat. *Annie walked in... She didn't see them...*

Lux: Annie! *Lux shouted and Annie walked over slowly and sat next to Lux...*

Annie: Hi Lux... Hi Veigar...

Veigar: Hi Annie...

Lux: You agree he's evil again don't you?

Annie: Well... I wouldn't say evil... he's good but... with a twist *she laughed as Fizz walked in*

Fizz: Veigar I love this place! *he sprinted over...* it's awesome and I made friends with trundle and we are doing so well in our matches...

Veigar: Good for you, glad you're here now; the league can't have enough great champions. *Nasus walked in and stared a second at Veigar, then at Lux... Then he walked over...*

Nasus: Veigar... I've been thinking... and you're right... no one in the league should have any ties... do what you want with your life... And I can't hate you... you helped me save myself. *He sat down... one seat remained... then... Morde walked in... And sat in the last seat...*

Morde: What's all this about then?

Lux: What does it look like...? Everyone's on Veigars side...

Annie: well I'm in the middle...

Morde: I agree with Lux... It wasn't fair Veigar...

Veigar: It wasn't my fault... *Malz walked in but stood behind Veigar*

Malz: I'm with Veigar... he wouldn't cheat on you Lux... Not after what has happened... *Lux stood up and walked out... Morde followed...*

Veigar: Thank you guys... for everything... you're what stops me going back to the old ways...

Noc: Don't worry... all of us here are in great debt to you... you've saved our lives... helped us redeem ourselves... pulled us out from holes to fulfil our lives and dreams...

Annie: That's lovely Noc...

Nasus: Guess you do have a heart...

Noc: Well... I ripped out Heimerdingers' yesterday, is that it?

Annie: Eww... I doubt it...

Panth: did you really? That's so cool...

Noc: ye do you want to see it?

Fizz: I do!

Annie: Take it outside...

Noc: Fine...

Malz: I want to see this *those three head outside while Annie, Veigar and Nasus stayed around the table... *Kat walked in*

Kat: hi guys... *she sat down next to Veigar...*

Annie: Why are you here?

Kat: Can't I sit here?

Nasus: Not after you what you did to Veigar!

Veigar: Guys, its ok... since you guys hated me I had nowhere to go... so I had to stay at hers...

Nasus: you what!? Well you didn't... you know...

Veigar; No of course not!

Nasus: You better not have...

Annie: What did he possibly do?

Veigar: Doesn't matter now Annie... maybe when you're older...

Annie: Aww but I want to know now...

Nasus: When you are older...

Annie: Dam it... *the others came back in and sat around the table all laughing..*

Panth: that's brilliant Noc... *Panth said nearly breathless from laughing then they all looked at Kat...* umm... why is she here..?

Veigar: It doesn't matter ok, I just have one question... does anyone have a place I can stay...? Till I get my old place sorted out...

Nasus: Well... I only have a small hotel room...

Fizz: Same...

Annie: me too...

Noc I wander at night...

Malz: My shack's too small...

Panth: Mine's... on a mountain...

Veigar: Great... another week at your house then Kat...

Kat: Ok... By the way tonight I am having some friends round... and by some I mean three...

Malz: So you're staying at Kats'...

Veigar: Only place to stay and she does owe me...

Kat: Exactly... and don't worry... I let him sleep alone and don't touch him...

Nasus: Well it's getting late and I have an early game... see you guys tomorrow...

Veigar: yes I better go too... bye guys... *everyone got up and said goodbye to each other as they all left off home... When Veigar got to Kats' with her he was lying on the bed thinking... not sleeping... she didn't know this so thought it was ok to undress in the same room so she could get changed in to appropriate clothes for Akali, MF and Cait to arrive. Veigar turned over to see her undressing* Umm what are you doing!

Kat: oh sorry... I thought you were asleep... *she covered herself...* I was getting changed for when my friends get here...

Veigar: Ok then... carry on... *he flipped over so he couldn't look and waited... then a bang at the door... a very loud knock and Kat went to open it... Veigar heard the three others walk in and they settled down very noisily to talk while their meal was prepared... Veigar was never going to sleep like this... he got up and walked in to the other room* Do you mind if I join you? Can't sleep...

Kat: Umm I guess... take a seat...

Akali: Oh I forgot you were staying here...

MF: After you broke up with Lux... You mad?

Veigar: No... I need a place to stay and this is the only place to do so...

Cait: You haven't done any more than sleep here, have you?

Veigar: No... For the last bloody time of course not...

Kat: It's ok just calm down and relax... we are all here just to have fun.

Akali: Dam right! You know that new guy Twisted fate?

Cait: yes I do, he's a nice chap.

MF: I don't know him that much.

Kat: Heard he throws cards at people.

Akali: Well... I was a bit cheeky and kissed him after a game yesterday...

Veigar: Shen wouldn't like that...

Akali: Excuse me?! Shen has no right in my life!

Veigar: Ok, ok...

Akali: No not ok! *she stood over him and picked Veigar up by the collar* you've been speaking to him haven't you!

Veigar: He spoke to me! He dragged me off and told me to keep an eye on you after you kissed me *she threw him on the floor*

Akali: Don't spy on me... I'll give that Shen a piece of my mind... and maybe my karmas... *she left out and Cait followed*

Cait: Sorry have to see this!

Kat: You're not going MF?

MF: Nah... Don't see the point... Cait will be back in a min after seeing the other two kissing.

Kat: True... you ok Veigar?

Veigar: Yes... I'm fine; she is really strong isn't she?

MF: very! She's way too strong for her own good...

Veigar: Well... I guess I'll get to sleep...

Kat: Ok see you in the morning... *Veigar climbed in to the bed... but still the others were too loud for him, especially when Cait came back... Veigar walked outside to find Noc... as he headed down he looked back and saw Akali dragging Shen in to the house... Veigar continued down till a hand grabbed him from behind... then Noc swivelled round him*

Noc: Why are you out so late Veigar?

Veigar: Can't sleep with them four in there along with Shen...

Noc: That lucky Shen...

Veigar: True, well... what do you do at night...?

Noc: I suppress my rage...

Veigar: What?

Noc: I wander the streets and look at beautiful sights to keep my rage locked up... I tend to release it in a match and take it out on minions and other champions rather than outside the fields of justice...

Veigar: Ah cool... well let's get moving then.

Noc: Sure *Noc and Veigar did a walk round town and they ended up on the cliff edge where Panth saved him from Ezreal...*

Veigar: So many memories... Lux...

Noc: No Veigar, don't think about her... it'll only bring misery.

Veigar: I can't stop... everywhere reminds me of her...

Noc: well... there is still time to apologies... at least make friends...

Veigar: I still, love her though...

Noc: Well I have an idea *Noc made a smile that Veigar did not like*


	26. Nightmares Solve Everything

**Nightmares solve everything...**

-Veigar and Noc arrived outside luxs' door...-

Veigar: What are we doing here?

Noc: I'm going to implant a nightmare in to her mind and then find out what her true fear is...

Veigar: No don't do that... it won't help...

Noc: Trust me *Noc smiled, and then a small bit of Noc subsided and became a small smoke which went under the door and in to Luxs' room and entered her head... minutes passed... then Noc had awoken from his reading of her mind...* well I have good news and bad news

Veigar: Just tell me what happened...

Noc: ok well good news she still loves you. Bad news is... she doesn't want to accept it till you apologise properly

Veigar: And how do I do that... I've already apologised to her but she wouldn't accept it...

Noc: well that's the part you have to figure out on your own now I shall take my leave good bye Veigar *Noc parted away... he seemed different as he moved away... as if he was keeping something from Veigar. A good hour passed and Veigar had fallen asleep on her step. Hours of gloomy night went by before Veigar was smashed by the door and tumbled in to the mud... Lux stood over him...*

Lux: What do you think you're doing!?

Veigar: Oh... I fell asleep...

Lux: Why were you on my doorstep!?

Veigar: I...I... don't know

Lux: well leave then, I have a game to get to. *she began to walk off*

Veigar: Lux wait!

Lux: What...

Veigar: I still love you... no matter what...

Lux: But...

Veigar: Lux please... It wasn't my fault... why won't you believe me...

Lux: I... I'll talk later... *she ran off... Veigar got up and decided to head over to the bar to wait for Lux... Just happens Noc and Panth were there... he sat down*

Noc: Veigar! Thank god you're here...

Veigar: Why?

Panth: Who's a better friend me or him!

Veigar: to me?

Noc: Yes.

Veigar: umm... can't really choose between two friends...

Panth: You have to have a favourite...

Veigar: well... if I had to go with one of you then I guess... umm, Noc...

Noc: yes in your face loser!

Panth: Ok... I'll leave now... *Panth left in a hurry...*

Veigar: I knew that would happen...

Noc: He'll be ok... *Veigar got himself a drink and waited for Lux... A couple hours passed... then Lux flew inside with her blonde hair trailing behind...*

Lux: Hi...

Veigar: Hi...

Noc: wad up Lux!

Lux: umm... Noc can we have some privacy please...

Noc: Ahh... I get what you're at, see ya soon guys... *Noc left*

Veigar: So...

Lux: Well... I... I don't know whether I can trust you again...

Veigar: I promise on my life, soul or eternal madness... I will never cheat on you...

Lux: well... I guess I can give you another chance... *she kissed him, held together for many seconds* don't mention this to anyone yet... *she sprinted out, Veigar stunned by what happened... Noc entered...*

Noc: so what you two talk about then?

Veigar: Nothing...

Noc: I don't believe you two sat there staring at each other for a few minutes... seriously man what'd you talk about?

Veigar: can't say...

Noc: Why... too good to be true or too bad?

Veigar: It was nothing...

Noc: Fine, be that way... *Nasus entered and sat next to Veigar*

Nasus: I just saw Lux run from this direction rather happy... what happened?

Veigar: Nothing its ok...

Nasus: You're speaking rather quickly... are you keeping something from us? *Then Veigar thought back to last night with Noc... he spoke very quick too... and Nasus knows all...*

Veigar: Wait Noc... what were you keeping from me last night?

Noc: That's a bit off topic don't you think?

Veigar: no I don't... what really happened to Lux... Tell me!

Noc: No never!

Nasus: God you're dumb... you just admitted you're keeping something to yourself...

Noc: Shut up! *Noc got up to make a runner but Nasus tackled him down...

Veigar: Noc one last time... what are you keeping from me!

Noc: Fine... I see how poor my escape was so I'll tell you. The reason why I told you Lux is in love with you... is because she actually was in love with you but she realised after she dumped you that she had... already cheated on you... and wanted to forgive you for doing so but didn't want to seem weak, there I said it...

Veigar: She what! With who!

Noc: I don't want to say... it'll kill you...

Veigar: Say!

Noc: Well... it was, Panth...

Veigar: You lie... it can't be...

Noc: Fine... it... it was... Malz.

Nasus: I... can't believe that...

Veigar; Stop lying!

Noc: I'm not it's the truth... I knew when I came out of the void with you... I saw Malz... while no one was looking kissing her as like a goodbye and thank you kiss... she could've done it while we were gone... and all the time in between now and then they could've done it several times over...

Nasus: I can actually believe that...

Veigar: Right I'm heading to the Rift and waiting for her to finish her game... *Veigar left and headed straight for the Rift... when he arrived he took a seat in the blue teams locker room... Luxs' team and he also saw who was on the same team... when he saw Malzs' name... Veigar jumped in to a locker and waited for them to finish... a good ten minutes passed and Veigar nearly fell asleep until there was some sprinting and "happy" chat, Veigar peeked through the grating of the locker.*

Trundle: Good game guys we owned it this time!

Fizz: Ye brilliant work, want a drink to celebrate?

Talon: Count me in.

Trundle: You two coming?

Lux: I just got to grab a couple things...

Malz: Same go on without us and good play by the way, great ganks.

Trundle: thanks but we worked as a team, that's what a good game is.

Lux: Well see you guys in a few minutes

Fizz: Bye *Talon, Fizz and Trundle head out to the bar leaving Lux and Malz alone, or so they thought. As soon as the others were completely out of site Malz and Lux began to make out... Veigar was amazed that Noc was right*

Lux: I'll miss you Malz, but I still love Veigar... I can't leave him.

Malz: I understand Lux...

Lux: Thank you *Veigar fell out of the locker...*

Veigar: Lux...! *he got up* How could you...?

Lux: Veigar!? Why are you spying on me...?

Veigar: Noc told me about you two... he saw you two kiss after leaving the void... so I came here to see you after the game, and It just happens that Malz was in this game... so I decided to hide and watch... and be appalled at what you have done.

Lux: But...

Malz: Veigar it was my fault... I pressured her in to it... I'm sorry...

Veigar: It's not the cheating that I'm annoyed about... it's the fact that she was going to dump me over a simple misunderstanding with Kat and I, and yet she expects me not to find out about this and not dump her. You could've told me... we could've figured things out...

Lux: I'm so sorry Veigar... I didn't want you to know, I thought you would leave me... and then when I thought you were cheating on me... I thought it would seem very weak and strange for me to forgive you so easily.

Veigar: It's ok... we shall go figure things out now in the bar, come on *Veigar took Luxs' hand and they walked to the bar leaving Malz in a pit of sorrow for what he'd also done... when they arrived Panth, Nasus and Noc were all talking around the same table as before...*

Veigar: Hi guys... why didn't you tell me before Noc? It would've made life easier...

Noc: because I thought that if I told you then you two would break up... and that would not be good.

Veigar: Well you only delayed it... but we are going to sort things out... and until then my old place is back...

Panth: What do you mean back?

Veigar: My old place before moving in with Lux was burnt down, don't even know how, and I never bothered to get it fixed and Ezreals house also vanished leaving a massive tree and flowers in its place as well...

Noc: Hmm odd... well I guess Panth and I should let you have some time alone?

Veigar: Would be nice thank you.

Panth: well I'm going to play some late arena matches, care to join me Noc?

Noc: Sure *Noc and Panth left and headed to the arena leaving Lux and Veigar to talk... till Morde walked in...*

Morde: Lux!? What are you doing!

Lux: I've forgiven him Morde...

Morde: Well I guess you're just going to have to put up sleeping with someone who doesn't love you and wants to sleep with Kat every night?

Lux: It was a misunderstanding Morde...

Morde: Ah but that's where you are wrong, I saw after you had broken up with Veigar that he went looking for places to stay... he chose Kats' house... who knows what they were doing for those couple weeks in there hmm?

Lux: You failed to mention that didn't you...

Veigar: Lux, I swear on life and death that I didn't do anything with her, I just slept on the sofa as she knew she had "owed" me for what she had done, I need to sleep somewhere, and everyone had their own excuse.

Lux: Ok, I believe you...

Morde: Oh my god Lux... You don't get it do you, he's so lying to you...

Lux: And why would you care Morde!? Hmm!?

Morde: Well I... I...

Veigar: Oh god... you love her don't you...?

Morde: Umm... I got to go *Morde sprinted out...*

Lux: Now that... is just plain weird... no wonder he was so concerned about you "cheating" on me.

Veigar: Does make more sense...

Lux: Well... now that we've put everything to one side, we can start a new life together...

Veigar: Wait do we have to get married again!?

Lux: No... I never officially divorced you... I was close to it and I would have done it in a week or so if you hadn't thought of some way to get me back.

Veigar: Well there you have it then, but deep down I know you still love me. *they kissed and let it hang for minutes as they had the whole night to relax, till the next hardened day.*


	27. Binding Together

**Binding Together**

-Lux and Veigar awoke feeling very rested at her house; they got up slowly and got dressed, and then headed down to the bar which consisted of few people them being Renekton, Nasus, Morde (hiding in the corner), Noc, Annie and Panth... no others.-

Veigar: Pretty abandoned don't you think?

Lux: Yes it is quite odd...

Annie: Hi guys! You two back together at last, took long enough to realise you both still love each other very much. *Morde was sneaking behind Veigar and Lux to leave the building*

Lux: You can't sneak Morde we can hear you, you a massive chunk of metal it's not hard... *as she turned around all she could see was the door slamming...*

Noc: What's wrong with him?

Veigar: You do not... want to know...

Noc: Oh, but I do...

Veigar: Well... fine, he loves Lux.

Nasus: You're bloody joking!

Lux: No he said it to our faces... well not literally but it was so obvious.

Renekton: You don't actually like him do you? He's so... dumb and evil.

Lux: well, he's alright... but he is one of the last people I would love...

Noc: Well that's good; you two together would be like a combination of trundles' disease and a Kog'maws' acid...

Nasus: Eww, so revolting, but I couldn't put it better.

Panth: Well I think he's a massive $%^... hate everything about him.

Annie: Does he actually have any friends?

Nasus: I think we were his only ones.

Noc: Poor Morde, boo hoo...

Veigar: You could show some sympathy you know.

Renekton: Never... he doesn't deserve friends.

Veigar: Well, it's nice to know my life is on the right track again... *the four ninjas entered...* what do you four want...

Lee Sin: Ah Veigar, don't worry... it's not you this time...

Veigar: What do you mean?

Lee Sin: Our next contract is in this very room! You have half an hour to guess it, if you guess right; we give you a day's head start, wrong... and we'll kill you where you stand. *They sat at a nearby table* better hurry up, your time started as soon as we entered...

Veigar: Oh ok... so umm who should we start with?

Lux: What do you mean?

Veigar: We should see what each of us has done to provoke someone so we can guess right, with the exception of me of course...

Lux: I haven't done anything...

Panth: well, it very possibly could be Shyv... but I doubt it.

Renekton: Only Nasus would set a contract upon me...

Nasus: And vice versa brother...

Annie: I hope it's not me... I haven't done anything...

Lee Sin: don't worry we don't hurt little ones... you're safe...

Annie: Well that's good...

Veigar: Well Noc?

Noc: I don't think so...

Veigar: Sure? You do a lot of bad things some times...

Noc: not anymore I promise...

Veigar: Dam it... who could it be.

Lee Sin: Ten minutes...

Lux: Come on guys think harder or one of us could be dead in ten minutes...

Lee Sin: Too be honest we do not know who the contractor is... it was an anonymous note with the gold for payment... don't know if that helps at all.

Veigar: Hmm, think harder... we got to figure this out.

Noc: You know... it... is most likely me... just say me... I'm like ninety percent sure it's me, probably something I did a while back and I don't know who it is.

Nasus: it's the best answer we got I think...

Veigar: Ok... Lee we've decided its Noc...

Lee Sin: I guess you three owe me a drink each...

Veigar: Why do they owe you drinks?

Lee Sin: Because I knew you would think it was Noc who was the most probable, but it wasn't...

Veigar: Then who!?

Lee Sin: Hmm, have no idea? Well its Panth... who will die now and you lot shall not stand in the way...

Veigar: Why Panth!?

Panth: Wait what!? What have I done!?

Lee Sin: The note just said think back to the arena for you...

Panth: Oh no... It's Karthus!

Veigar: Oh god that was so long ago...

Akali: I'm bored, let's kill him already!

Kennen: I'm with you on that! *Kennen leapt up and span around sending several shurikens flying straight at Panth who immediately reacted by grabbing his shield and holding it firm to deflect the Shurikens... He lowered it to see Lee Sin kick a wave of air in to Panth and then go flying in to him with a kick... Nasus grabbed Lee Sin and chucked him out of the window with ease...*

Nasus: he's not that tough... *Akali kicked in to Veigar knocking him down then in to Annie who was also then knocked down...*

Annie: I thought you didn't hurt little girls... *Akali then flew in to Renekton who quickly grabbed her leg and smashed her in to the floor...*

Kennen: We cannot take him here...

Shen: no we can't, get Akali out of here I'll hold them off... *Shen shadow dashed In to Veigar, Nasus, Rene and Panth taunting them while Kennen used his lightning rush to grab Akali and then swooped through the window and as he did that a shield formed around him and Shen teleported outside and picked up Lee Sin who was unconscious. Veigar finally got up and saw the ninjas fleeing in to the distance...*

Veigar: Well... I guess we have to keep Panth safe now.

Lux: He can stay with us.

Panth: why would I? They can't get me at my house... it's on a mountain...

Veigar: Fine, but stay with us when you're not at home.

Annie: well I'm leaving... they hurt me really badly...

Nasus: And I'm going to go to...

Rene: Ye well I'm going to hit the games, see you later noobs. *those three left with Panth trailing behind*

Panth: Well I better go home now, see you tomorrow guys.

Noc: well I'm going to roam the night looking for more interesting things to see... see you tomorrow as well.

Lux: Ok, bye Noc. *Noc left but as he left Malz popped in*

Malz: Hi Veigar and Lux. Glad you two are together again, sorry about Lux and I Veigar... very sorry.

Lux: Malz it is ok. He understands... we are leaving now though, too late.

Veigar: you can go on without me Lux, I'll chat to Malz for a bit.

Lux: ok, see you soon then. *Lux left, Veigar waited a minute staring in to Malzs' eyes...*

Veigar: Malz... why did you... you know...

Malz: I told you... I just don't know, she came out of the void in a right mess, and she pulled me in to a kiss for saving her... then... I did say Veigar won't be back for a while... and it happened.

Veigar: You know... you disgust me... *Veigar lifted his staff and used a primordial blast smashing Malz through several tables and landing by a window...*

Malz: I thought you said... it was ok... *Malz said as he coughed up blood*

Veigar: When I was with Lux yes. But we are alone now... I can finally release my rage. *Veigar used baneful strike right in to Malzs' face bruising it badly and then smashed the butt of his staff into his leg damaging it badly.* If you tell anyone about this... you will not see light or even the void again... got it?

Malz: ye... yes Veigar.

Veigar: Good, glad we sorted that out. *Veigar left leaving Malz wounded in the corner like a pile of bloody rags. Veigar was walking back when again movement... de ja vu he thought, then he thought Shen... and like before he was grabbed in to an alleyway... for like the third time. Only this time it wasn't Shen... or Kat as the first time... it was Akali.*

Akali: now I want you to listen carefully, or I'll kill you right now got it?

Veigar: Ok, what do you want?

Akali: well, you know we are trying to kill Panth, but now you're going to help us.

Veigar: No, I would never do anything to get Panth killed.

Akali: Well, Lee Sin sent me so I can persuade you anyway possible... any, way.

Veigar: no, no and no, I'm going home and I'm not helping you...

Akali: Oh this isn't something you can just walk away from. You and I are not leaving here until you are helping us, even if it takes a week or two.

Veigar: But I can't hurt Panth let alone kill him. Is it possible to persuade Karthus to drop the contract...?

Akali: Well yes if you find him that is, no one's seen him for like a month or two, and even then I doubt he would drop it. So, will you help us; I'm just waiting for that one special word.

Veigar: I told you no! Now leave me alone. *Veigar was about to walk off but she grabbed him and slammed him against the wall making it crack.*

Akali: I told you, you are not leaving till you help us.

Veigar: But... I told you, no!

Akali: Do you want me to, oh I don't know, have an accident happen to little Lux hmm?

Veigar: No, you wouldn't dare.

Akali: oh yes I would Veigar, you know I would. *Veigar thought hard about this, he knew the only way to save Lux was to kill Panth.* Well it's Panth or Lux Veigar, be a good boy and pick Panth so no one gets hurt, well except poor Panth.

Veigar: Fine... fine, I'll help you as long as you don't hurt Lux.

Akali: Agreed, now while we are here alone... do you want to?

Veigar: No... *Veigar pushed her aside and began to walk home again, when he arrived Lux was already in bed about to fall asleep*

Lux: What took you so long? I was worried...

Veigar: Malz and I had a long chat.

Lux: what about?

Veigar: Just what he's been up to recently, a lot of interesting things revolve around him, and I know that his first meeting with the new heart of the void is coming up.

Lux: You mean Ezreal?

Veigar: Yep, and no doubt Cho will be there as well. *Veigar climbed in to bed.*

Lux: well, good night then Veigar*

Veigar: Good night Lux. *Veigar fell asleep, easier than he thought he would've.*


	28. Back Up On A Deal

**Back up on a deal**

-Veigar had gotten up early with Lux and had headed to the bar and sat down in the corner table to wait for Panth and the others, Veigar thought about how he was supposed to help the ninjas, that was before Rammus walked past him slowly and put a note in his pocket... he didn't show Lux as he didn't want her to know so he slid it under his robes.-

Veigar: Lux I'm just going to wait outside a sec Panth could be here any sec.

Lux: Ok, I'll come with you.

Veigar: But what if he comes through the back to not get noticed by the ninjas.

Lux: Fine... *Veigar got up and exited the bar, with no one in sight he decided to read the letter. *"Veigar, We need you to poison Panth, I know it's clichéd and all but just slip a bit of the poison contained in a vial that will be found round the side of the bar in a trash can in to Panths drink, or force it down his throat... either way you will get a nice big payment for helping... see you soon, friends or not. Akali xxx"* kiss, kiss, and kiss... god who does she think I am... *Veigar went round the side and searched through a couple trash cans... he didn't find much till he opened the one on the floor which had a small like really small bag inside which he opened, and as he thought a small vial lay inside with a small amount of purple liquid inside... Veigar walked back in to the bar and sat next to Lux, casually...*

Lux: Panth not here yet then...?

Veigar: Hmm...? Oh, no not yet. *Noc opened the door in a very odd way; he looked inside, left to right, and then nodded outside. Panth walked in with him. Lux and Veigar laughed*

Noc: What's so funny?

Lux: Oh Noc... you are funny.

Panth: He really is. Well I got here safely, dunno how long the contract is on for...

Lux: Well it could be months, or days... no one knows.

Noc: Well, either way we can keep you safe till then.

Panth: ye I hope so. God I'm parched... anyone want some drinks...? *Veigar realised this was his chance...*

Veigar: I'll get them, you just sit down.

Panth: Ok, thanks I guess. *Veigar got over and picked up four drinks... he slipped open the vial and poured it in to one... he instantly regrets this... he walked back over and gave Lux her drink... Noc snatched the poisoned one not knowing... Veigar put the drinks down and smacked the glass out of Nocs' hand before he could drink it...*

Noc: Oww! What was that for!

Lux: Veigar why in the void would you do that...?

Veigar: I... umm, it was poisoned...

Panth: How would you know?

Veigar: Because... I poisoned it.

Noc: You tried to kill me!

Veigar: no... It was for Panth, I'm so sorry...

Panth: Why... are the ninjas paying you! Have you betrayed me Veigar!

Veigar: No no, I swear. They were going to hurt Lux, or kill her if I didn't kill you... and now they will...

Lux: You should've told us... we can stay together and all keep safe... meanwhile you should find where Karth is and try to cancel the contract.

Veigar: I wasn't thinking, sorry Panth.

Panth: its ok, it was for Lux, so I understand.

Noc: Well we better start searching for Karth then...

Panth: If I was a crazy robed skeleton who hired ninjas to assassinate the world's best champion... where would I be hiding?

Veigar: I have no idea... I might have to ask around a bit.

Lux: Good idea but we should all stick together.

Noc: Well Veigar can split off to find clues... *Malz slowly walked in and sat at the same table.*

Malz: Hi guys. *his bruises and cuts were very clear...*

Lux: Oh my god what happened!?

Noc: Someone gave you a pounding...

Lux: Veigar! Is this from last night!

Malz: No it isn't... I got in to a fight with... that Vayne woman and she really knows how to smash your face in... *Veigar nodded at Malz.*

Lux: Ok, odd timing though... Oh and do you have any information on the whereabouts of Karthus...?

Malz: Ask Kass, he talks with him all the time.

Veigar: Well I'll go find Kass then, meanwhile you all stay here. *Veigar left quickly and ran to the arena to see if he was there... Veigar arrived and asked around for him, but he wasn't there, then Gangplank pointed Veigar to the Twisted Treeline and said that he thinks Kass has a game there. So Veigar went to the Twisted Treeline and saw that Kass was on the board. Veigar simply had to wait for half an hour. When the time passed he got impatient and nearly burst in to the game, until Kass walked out looking rather sad, possibly about a loss.*

Kass: Hay Veigar, why are you here?

Veigar: Finally, do you know where Karthus is?

Kass: Ah he said you might ask this...

Veigar: Where is he!?

Kass: He didn't tell me... well he did but he moved to a place you had forgotten so I couldn't tell you...

Veigar: A place I had forgotten...? Where in the void could that be?

Kass: That's a form of blasphemy you know...

Veigar: Sorry... I better go and find out more about this. *Veigar sprinted off... he walked past the woods to head to the bar to see if the others were all right... then again for the fifth time he was yanked aside, just not in to an alleyway...*

Akali: You've been very bad haven't you? You didn't kill Panth and now poor Lux has to suffer as well.

Veigar: Don't harm her!

Akali: Ssshhh now, you will stay here with me until I get further notice from Lee, we know you are trying to find Karthus, but right now Lee, Shen and Kennen are slaughtering your friends.

Veigar: Let go *Veigar struggled but couldn't break free, her grip was too strong...*

Akali: You won't be going anywhere Veigar... not for a while at least, I don't know why you don't just turn evil again, and it would make everyone's lives sooo much easier.

Veigar: But I like my life this way.

Akali: But I know you preferred it back then, remember Urgot, remember bullying Panth, remember Noc... it's all there you just have to let go of Lux, and it'll all be back to normal. *Veigar thought for a bit, and then a massive mace swung round and smashed Akali in to the tree knocking her out... Veigar quickly got to his feet...*

Veigar: Morde...?

Morde: Yes Veigar, it is I... I'm sorry for everything, and you know. Don't give up on Lux, now go find Karth I'll help the others. *Veigar stood amazed about what Morde said, but then quickly sprinted in the one place Karth could be hiding... Veigars first house, must be the basement as he has been sleeping there recently... Veigar kept running panting as he went... he finally made it and slowly opened the door, as he stepped in, the door slammed behind him.*

Karth: Hello Veigar, I've been expecting you... *Karth stepped out of the shadows.* and I know what you have come for.

Veigar: So let Panth free!

Karth: It's not that simple... you have to do something for me.

Veigar: You have put a contract to kill on my friend, to get me to do something?

Karth: You seem so surprised? Well I'm very surprised that you don't know what I want...

Veigar: What is it...?

Karth: I want to see you evil again... I want to see the Veigar I have read and heard about; I didn't come here to see some wimpy white mage that can't kill a poor butterfly...

Veigar: Fine... but what exactly is it you want me to do?

Karth: Well, it is quite obvious isn't it?

Veigar: I'm not leaving Lux!

Karth: Well, no of course not, this may hurt your friendship with Noc on your side, but give him this book and I'll drop the contract... *Karth handed Veigar the book, it was unmarked. But as Veigar looked inside it had loads of information mainly about the league and its origins.*

Veigar: Why am I doing this?

Karth: That is up to Noc to tell you, see you another time Veigar... *Karth disappeared in to the shadows, Veigar turned around and ran back to the bar, when he arrived there was obvious massive fighting inside. Veigar approached the door and opened it, he shouted to the top of his voice.*

Veigar: Stop! I have a book to give to Noc, and Karth has dropped the contract. *Lee Sin nodded as Karth had told him about the book before, him and the ninjas quickly retreated leaving Panth, Lux, Noc, Morde and GP in the centre of the room all huddled up...*

Lux: Thank god you made it... but why do you have a book for Noc...

Noc: Veigar, can we talk privately about this?

Veigar: Sure, you guys stay here. *Noc and Veigar popped outside and round the side.*

Noc: Well, the reason Karth has given me this book is because, well you've probably done something truly evil... I am so sorry...

Veigar: What? Why is it evil?

Noc: Well, have you ever wondered why I go around at night, always want to know things... remember back to when I nearly killed you.

Veigar: Oh god... I forgot. You feed on knowledge.

Noc: Exactly... and when I read this book, I will be so powerful... you do realise that is how I have protected you all this time... I've had an ever growing power... and I can't stop this lust for it.

Veigar; Wait... you don't have to read it... we can help you, you don't have to be evil again.

Noc: It has been my goal since I made friends with you, sure I've grown to like you and that's why I will never harm you, but I will now revert to my old ways.

Veigar: Oh god... I'm so stupid.

Noc: I'm sorry Veigar; I can only hold this power for so long, I must kill, and soon. Good bye. *Noc floated off reading the book, red streams began flowing from the book to his eyes... Veigar turned around and walked back in to the bar and sat down with the others...*

Lux: What's wrong? Where's Noc...?

Veigar: He's... used me this whole time... to grow more powerful.

GP: Ah, I knew he was always a bit odd around the "tell me please oh please tell me" bit.

Veigar: I should've known.

Panth: We all should've...

Morde: It's not your fault... he was always evil, I'm just glad you aren't.

Veigar: Ye I guess... well thanks for saving me back then Morde.

Lux: And here, we wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for you... Nasus walked off drunk with Rene...

Morde: Well I guess I owed you guys, sorry for being a jerk.

Panth: It's ok tin can.

Veigar: Well, cheers everyone

All: Cheers! *they clashed glasses before getting very very drunk.*


	29. Dance And Sing What More?

**Dance and Sing, What More?**

-Lux, Veigar, Panth, Morde and Gp all woke from their drunken slumber to find no one around and it was very early in the morning... Then Lux looked on the wall and realised what day it was...-

Lux: Guys hurry up and clean yourselves up! We've only got a few hours till the D&S!

Panth: Dam, with all the killing and stuff I forgot all about it...

Morde: Well let's all get dressed in special clothes and have the time of our lives. *They all slowly got up to get cleaned up and dressed in some decant party clothes and headed over to the BB or big bowl where most parties are now held, Lux entered wearing her Commando skin as all of the other demacians were in and Veigar in his superb villain Clothes, they saw many people such as Brolaf, fire-fighter Trist, Toy soldier GP and Pentakill Morde...*

Lux: So many costumes... this is going to be an awesome day

Veigar: Sure is *they walked over to the stage where Hiermadinger walked up and tapped the microphone*

Hierm: Ok people let's settle down, first we have Alistar up here singing, I'm lanin solo! Good luck Alistar and don't forget to dance people. *He stepped off stage and the giant bull wearing his matador costume climbed up*

Alistar: Ok people, let's do this *the music began, then he began to hum* I'm playin Alistar gankin from behind I'm 11-0 and 9 you're runnin out of time I'm solo, I'm lanin solo, I'm lanin solo, I'm lanin solo solo ye! *Veigar and Lux began to start dancing to the amazing song; it felt so fast and everyone began to move to the rhythm, even the heartless old Urgot and Renekton in his galactic skin along with Nasus in the same were dancing along, Alistar really raised the bar on the singing. After he had finished he bowed and slipped of the stage and got ready to dance to "the void band" a very successful band consisting of Overlord Malz, Harbinger Kass, a very bright Kog'maw, the horrible Cho who was wearing his nightmare skin, he only turned up for this event, then a mysterious dark figure approached... he was from the void but none know of his name and he is not associated with the League... they call him, The Dusk. Malz had his guitar along with Kass at the same, Cho on drums, Kog on the piano and Dusk with a microphone.*

Kog'maw: We go! Maw so empty...

Malz: Without question we are timeless.

Kass: You are Null and Void! Silence!

Cho: For the darkness you shall not escape!

Kass: Justice! Will be served.

Dusk: from a dark and retched place! Where the laws of time and space, conspire to tear the feeble flesh where the beasts of terror rest, there is a scourge upon the land, striking fear in Valorade! A place where mortals hear the call, and it brings power to us all, to us all, to us all! *The chorus continued and everyone started their own little dances to the very upbeat song*

Veigar: that Dusk guy is a very good singer! *Veigar shouted over the crowd and song at Lux*

Lux: Certainly is! *Just as she finished speaking all power shut down, the signing stopped*

Heim: What in the league is wrong now... set up some torches! *The champions all around began to set up their own small torches lighting small areas, then Nasus collapsed... everyone crowded round and Veigar pushed himself to the front and knelt by Nasus*

Veigar: Nasus what's wrong!?

Nasus: It... He's back *Nasus had a cut forming across his chest...* help... me...

Veigar: Quickly take him to hospital! Now! *Just as Panth was about to pick him up the same happened to him... everyone but Veigar and Lux were slowly being... killed.*#

Lux: Veigar what's going on!?

Veigar: Nocturne! Show yourself! *Nocturne appeared before them*

Noc: Yes Veigar?

Veigar: Stop this at once!

Noc: Oh... but it's so much fun.

Lux: Stop it you'll kill them all!

Veigar: Let them go Noc...

Nocturne: Why would I? I have all the power I would ever want? Nothing can stop me! *A huge bolt of darkness smashed in to knock sending him crashing in to the wall... Veigar and Lux turned around to see Dusk, slowly getting up.*

Dusk: Who the hell is this mother&$%*$%!

Veigar: Oh god what have you done man... *Nocturne got up and slashed right through Dusk, like literally right through him.*

Noc: What dark magic is this?!

Dusk: Leave these people alone. Go back to your jungle and learn more, then maybe you will stand a chance.

Noc: Fine, but I will, be back! *Noc smashed through the wall and headed straight towards the woods at lightning speed.*

Veigar: Well, thank you I guess. *Everyone's wounds began to heal and they got to their feet*

Lux: Who in the void are you?

Dusk: Don't worry, I'm always there. For you. *he disappeared in a cloud of purple vapour, leaving everyone stunned.*

Veigar: umm, well I think we should call this a day.

Heim: I agree, let us wait until next year and maybe we'll do two or something... *everyone left the building slowly holding their stomachs as if the wound was still there, Veigar, Nasus, Panth, Morde and Lux we're all at the bar round a table.*

Nasus: The one thing I don't get is... why did he say, "For You"

Veigar: Was it directed towards you Lux or someone behind.

Lux: I was by a wall so there was no one behind me.

Panth: I want to know who that really was, I'm sure it's someone we know, voice sounded familiar.

Morde: I caught that to.

Veigar: well if it was Lux he was talking to I want to find out who it was.

Lux: You don't need to find out anything, I'll be fine; it must have been a misunderstanding.

Nasus: Possibly, maybe it was for someone else and he didn't notice from the light level.

Panth: I could see fine.

Morde: Me too.

Nasus: Well maybe he has eyesight problems I don't know...

Morde: What and pull of that perfect shot on Noc?

Nasus: Ok, ok I don't know.

Lux: well, I'm gunna head back now...

Veigar: I'll catch up after I've chat to Malz about this, he might know. *Lux left and Veigar walked over to another table where Kass and Malz were talking.*

Malz: let me guess you want to know who the Dusk is don't you. Well I can't tell you because I don't know, no one does, and he appeared when the heart was killed.

Kass: He is a good friend though.

Veigar: Well, do you know why he might in anyway care for Lux?

Malz: no, the only thing I could think of is that Lux knew him before the league, but because Dusk is a thing of the void it's extremely unlikely.

Veigar: Well, thanks for your help; I'll catch up with her now. *Veigar began to walk rather quickly to catch up with Lux. Back with Lux she was simply walking along when Ryze leapt in front of her*

Ryze: You may have earned a reputation around here Lux but now that you are alone I will destroy you, for I am the strongest champion in the league! *Ryze quickly threw an overload which headed straight for Lux, A figure got in the way, Lux instantly thought Veigar*

Lux: Veigar! *She took a closer look and it wasn't him, it was Dusk.* Dusk?! What are you doing! *He quickly snatched her leg taking her to the ground as more spells hurled over her. Dusk jumped up and launched a bolt of dark void-like energy destroying Ryzes body and knocking him down and out.* Well thank you I guess… but why?

Dusk: Forgive me Lux *He kissed her, just as Veigar walked round the corner.*

Veigar: Lux!? *Dusk disappeared as Lux broke the kiss.* was that Dusk?!

Lux: Yes, but, I didn't mean to he pulled me in to it once he saved me from Ryze...

Veigar: Why? What did he say?

Lux: He said... please... forgive me.

Veigar: Who is he Lux!? Tell me!

Lux: I don't know I swear.

Veigar: You do, he wouldn't do this now tell me!

Lux: I don't know Veigar I swear! *she had a tear in her eye*

Veigar: Fine... *Veigar began to walk off*

Lux: Where you going?

Veigar: no where you need to know of... *Lux stood there and watched Veigar walk away in to the fog ahead... Lux was nearly crying... she left for home, Veigar arrived in the woods.* I know you're here... just reveal yourself.

Noc: Veigar! *Noc formed from the fog* how can I help you?

Veigar: I need your help, and to do that I must help you.

Noc: Hmm, interesting... go on.

Veigar: I will help you get more powerful... if you try to reveal who dusk really is... then you may kill him.

Noc: and how do will you make me more powerful than Dusk? He's like nothing I've seen before...

Veigar: I'll help you kill him and I'll find you more information...

Noc: What information might that be?

Veigar: My... my nightmare... the true one no one knows. I'll let it flow from me to you, and then you will be ready.

Noc: Hmm, if you are willingly giving up your true nightmare... then, this might hurt quite a bit and you will pass out for a while but I'll wait for you, ok?

Veigar: Ok, go ahead. *Veigar stood carefully then Noc bored himself inside Veigars head...*


	30. Retego

**Retego**

-Veigar awoke in a blur, it took him a while to get his head together and found Noc lying in the cold dirt... unmoving. The light shining off his big clunky shoulder plates...*

Veigar: Noc!? *Veigar knelt before him and tried to wake him... he wouldn't awake, he was stuck in a cycle of Veigars nightmare... or, could he not take it, was it too much...*Nocs body dissolved in to the floor and fell like ash... Veigar scooped up some of the remains... and threw it a few feet...* Noc... *Veigar had a tear in his eye...* Why... *Veigar began to walk away, but before he did, he grabbed the ashes and dug a hole and buried them leaving some flowers atop... then he walked all the way to the bar... he saw Lux, Panth, Nasus and Annie. Veigar still had a tear in his eye...*

Lux: Veigar?

Annie: What's wrong? *he sat down.*

Veigar: Noc...

Nasus: What has he done now...?

Veigar: he... he's dead.

Morde: What!? HOW!?

Veigar: I... I don't want to talk about it...

Lux: What do you mean you killed him! We're free of the nightmares!

Nasus: Veigar its ok... *Nasus put his arm round Veigar* I know it's hard...

Veigar: He... he was my best friend... always there for me, and he... gone, just like that...

Annie: I always did like his jokes...

Morde: But... he used us...

Lux: He gave us nightmares and tormented us...

Nasus: You three... you wouldn't understand.

Annie: Why?

Veigar: I think... we had a closer, bond than me and Lux... Not love just... very good friends... looking out for each other when we had to.

Lux: a bigger bond... than you and me?

Veigar: I have nothing to say to you Lux, after Dusk...

Morde: Why what happened?

Veigar: She... kissed him in front of me.

Lux: That's ridiculous he forced it upon me when he saved me from Ryze...

Veigar: And, I don't believe you... remember Malz? Hmm? You've known this guy before... it's not hard to see.

Lux: I... I swear I don't know! *She ran off*

Veigar: good riddance...

Annie: Veigar why you being so mean?

Veigar: Well... it's probably Noc being gone... we shared so many good memories. *Veigar got up...* I need to go... see you guys later... maybe I'll feel better

Nasus: Hope so, see you later Veigar. *Veigar left... he walked around town a bit looking at different areas where he and Noc had been together... he may have betrayed them, but he was still his friend. Then as he walked down one of the streets, a figure was leaning against the wall ahead; as Veigar approached he saw it was Dusk.*

Dusk: Hello Veigar, why were you being so mean to Lux? I thought you were taking care of her.

Veigar: I lost my head for a second there... why? What does it have to do with you?

Dusk: I would've taken care of her... but no... *Dusk launched a purple projectile at Veigar smashing in to him knocking him to the floor.* you don't deserve her love! *Dusk stood above him... the sky got darker and a massive crash of lightning smashed through the floor nearby... a heavy wind grew... then something smashed through Dusk, and again, and again. Then Dusk was smashed in to the air towards the bar... Veigar quickly got up and limped over quickly. When he arrived there were many people gathered round a massive barrier surrounding the two opponents, Veigar pushed through the crowd and made himself to the front...*

Veigar: NOC! *Noc slashed down through Dusks' leg making him collapse, and then Dusk charged a bolt of purple energy and sent Noc flying as he used it as a beam like Malz... Veigar tried to break through... he ultied it and everything... he saw a small crack in the energy... Annie stood behind him...*

Annie: Ready? *Annie and Veigar together nuked the crack and it smashed open sending horrible void energy everywhere knocking many people to the floor... Dusk was going to finish Noc with one last blow. Veigar got up and sprinted lay down his stun and tackled Dusk down revealing him from his hood... everyone looked in horror... Ezreal, disfigured from the void.*

Veigar: No! How! You can't leave the void!

Ez: I made some new rules there, and now I will kill you! *Noc slashed at his other leg making him collapse in pain again, then Malz sprinted over and used some energy to split Ez in to two halves... one pure essence, the other Ezreal, when he wasn't part of the void. Malz collapsed and the essence dissipated...*

Veigar: Malz!? *he ran over and Malz was slowly breathing...* what did you do?

Malz: He may have laid down some new rules... but what he didn't know was... the first ancient laws cannot be removed... if he stays here for more than a week, then I am allowed to banish the heart essence from him making him "mortal" again... now the essence will return to the void imbedding itself in to another void creature forming a new heart. *Ez got up*

Ez: What... have you done!?

Noc: We've destroyed you Ez, you are now as useless as always, go find a new home and compete... in games. There's nothing left for you here... *Ez began to run away, Veigar got to his feet and ran over to Noc...*

Veigar: You're... you're alive!

Noc: Indeed I am, and it's all thanks to you burying my ashes in the rich soils in which I was last known to be... alive.

Veigar: Did... did you see it? My nightmare?

Noc: I can see it right now, but so horrifying it destroyed me inside, I will try and not remember it, because it is so painful... you are fascinating Veigar.

Veigar: As are you Noc, I don't know what I'd do without you. *Lux stood next to them*

Lux: So... that's how it is then?

Veigar: Lux, I'm so sorry... I thought you...

Lux: Say no more! Why don't you go... be gay with Noc! *Lux sprinted off crying.*

Noc: Umm, I'm not gay.

Veigar: She... she's overreacting... *Veigar sprinted after her, Noc followed, Veigar caught up on the ridge of the cliff area* wait!

Lux: What do you want!

Veigar: I just want to say sorry... I was wrong. *Noc stood next to them... he put their hands together squeezing them together*

Noc: You belong together, I have nothing more to say, I'm sorry if I've caused any divide between you... *Noc left...*

Veigar: I really am sorry Lux... I didn't think it would be Ez, I thought you were cheating on me.

Lux: Well... I guess. But I will speak to you later; I'm going to play a game at the rift... bye. *she began to leave... then Veigar sprinted after*

Veigar: Wait! *Lux span around and Veigar pulled her in to a kiss and held it... they let go of each other* I still love you, very much...

Lux: Love you too *She ran to the rift... Veigar headed back to the bar, as he was walking he saw Noc... Panth was down the cliff and shouted*

Panth: Noc get down here!

Noc: Coming! *Noc did a form of spinning dive bomb that made a massive splash in the water below and made Veigar laugh, Veigar eventually arrived at the bar, when he entered he saw Malz, Annie, Morde, Nasus, Panth, Renekton and... Noc, Veigar walked over*

Veigar: Noc? Why are you here?

Noc: I feel like... this is a better life than torment.

Nasus: Which I think is better for everyone...

Annie: It's good to have you back Noc.

Veigar: Yes, it is good, in fact, great.

Panth: And great dive bomb! *Everyone laughed*

Malz: I would like to know what has happened to Ez now. He could be anywhere.

Morde: True, but he wouldn't think about coming in here for like, years after what he did.

Veigar: Well, he doesn't deserve friends. Or anything.

Renekton: Ha he doesn't deserve life!

Noc: And we'll make sure that he gets nothing whenever we see him.

All: Together! *they all shouted together*

Veigar: All as one. One as all.

Noc: Veigar about... your nightmare, do you want me to keep it safe.

Veigar: If you can.

Noc: Of course, now let's go for a walk.

Veigar: Why?

Noc: just come on. *Veigar followed Noc out the bar and walked alongside him.*

Veigar: So what do you want?

Noc: It's about what you want... and what will destroy you later on in life, it will happen soon, sooner than I would've thought.

Veigar: What do you mean?

Noc: Well insanity's unpredictable, it can be caused by too many things.

Veigar: You saying I'm going to go insane?!

Noc: yes, and it is related to your nightmare, which I shall not speak as it could... destroy me again.

Veigar: wow, is there any way to stop it?

Noc: There is no way to prevent the future, me telling you could have contributed towards it, but no matter what happens the future's been decided, and it doesn't play out well for you. You could talk to Lux, although she could be a very big contribution towards it. *Veigar was in a form of shock* just think about it, I'll go back to the bar for the night if you need me, but talk to Lux at your house about it, she'll know best. *Noc left leaving Veigar slowly walking home thinking what he'll tell Lux, he got home and went inside and saw her already in bed asleep, he climbed in put his arm around her and slept till the morning to tell her.*


	31. Nerf

**Nerf**

-Veigar awoke seeing Lux already walking round, he slipped on his shoes and robes and walked after her as she left... he caught up and jumped her-

Lux: Oh Veigar, sorry I didn't notice you.

Veigar: Ah well I just awoke as you were leaving, and I thought I might quickly catch up. *they walked rather slowly; Veigar was thinking whether or not to tell her about his future. They arrived at the bar and saw GP, Nasus, Panth, Rene and Annie.* Hi guys, where is Noc?

Annie: He went for a walk... well is it a float with him?

Nasus: He might not like that

GP: ah he wouldn't mind. *Noc was smashed through the door sending everyone in the bar in to shock as the ninjas entered*

Veigar: Again?

Noc: leave guys I got this.

Lux: You can't take four on at once!

Panth: you're mad!

Renekton: Ha, I think he can take them.

Noc: No time for betting now leave! *the others quickly left via an opened window and stared through*

Lee: there is a lot of bounty on your head Noc, you'll die right here! *Lee used his sonic wave followed by his resonating strike which smashed Noc back, the other ninjas stood back and watched as they thought it was going to be easy for Lee, then Lee was smashed backwards and Noc dived in to them slashing from one side to the next taking Kennen out quickly with an easy uppercut, before Akali could react she was flying in to a table and easily disposed of, Shen was quicker to react and dived right in to Noc holding his blades back, Lee came up behind and Noc slashed backwards smashing him in to the roof, Shen knew this was lost and shadow dashed threw the window, the others thought it was over but then it turned dark and Noc had used his ult sending him at supersonic speeds through Shen smashing him down. The others ran over*

Veigar: Noc... that was incredible. How!?

Noc: It's all the power I have; they won't come for me again.

GP: That's a Quadra kill! You need to be debuffed; at this rate you'll destroy everyone one vs. twenty maybe even thirty! You're mental!

Annie: Can you be on my team next match? I don't trust Morde.

Noc: No I just need to relax, helps calm me or I'll simply, get a bit crazy... again.

Veigar: Yes, go into the back of the the bar and we'll clean up the ninjas.

Noc: Ok, I'll get a drink as well... *Noc left in to the back and sat down with a drink sipping quietly trying to rest, the others dumped the ninjas down in the woods far out, maybe some wolves would come and teach them a lesson, the others arrived back at the bar and sat down around Noc*

Nasus: You know... there will be a council meeting about this, and a vote will be carried out.

Noc: I know... but... I have you guys, and that is what's important... *It was getting late and they all left, when they came back the next day it was as predicted... every champion was called to a massive meeting in a big dish shaped building with seats all round, and the sixteen councillors in the centre... They are only ever seen on extremely rare occasions, so a lot must be being announced today. Noc sat next to Veigar and Lux with Panth by him and then Morde next to Panth* dam it... this is not good at all *over the other side the ninjas were chatting and laughing about what will happen to Noc, a small tablet appeared on everyone's right hand side part of the chair showing all the announcements for the day, the main being "The Nerf Of Nocturne" and some side ones that aren't very major, The meeting was long and boring... they didn't talk about Noc at all but at the end they said they'd all like to see him in the meeting room. Noc left by himself and entered while everyone was gathered outside the stadium except Panth, Lux and Veigar who were right outside the door...*

Veigar: What do you think will happen to him?

Panth: A massive nerf... something that will make him a useless champion for a while until they can balance him so that he stands a chance in a one against one...

Veigar: And yet they haven't sorted out mister one versus five crazy acing bush Garen...

Lux: They just don't like the idea of nerfing him I guess...

Veigar: Pathetic *Noc exited and the doors slammed shut, the decision sealed...* Noc what happened? *Noc simply walked past... as he went through the crowd the ninjas pounced him... he didn't stand a chance, he really had become useless... he was going to die... then Morde ran over along with Lux, Panth, Nasus and Renekton and tore them off and guarded him on the way back to the bar... Veigar was so stunned he couldn't move at the horrible sight, when he got to the bar everyone was laughing at Noc curled up in the corner Veigar sat next to him* Mate... get up walk with me...

Noc: Why... what use is it...

Veigar: Come on... now. *Noc slowly got up and Veigar walked him out... they walked along the ridgeline and sat down on the edge overlooking the town* is there any way to get your power back?

Noc: They have capped it... until they sort out my strength... I am so useless... I don't think I could ever cope playing games up against anyone at the moment...

Veigar: I'm sure they'll give you a buff soon so that you can get on your feet again...

Noc: What feet hmm?

Veigar: I didn't mean it like that... *GP walked over and sat next to Noc*

GP: I know you're down lad, and a way to get your spirits up is travelling the seas with a good crew, pillaging and raping and all the treasure you can find, how would you like to join me in a few days, very fun?

Noc: No thanks... I wouldn't be of any help.

Gp: Well you've got until tomorrow if you change your mind. Now if you don't mind I need to hunt me down that Garen again... he ruined my last game. *GP Went sprinting away looking for Garen*

Veigar: Don't go on that trip Noc... it won't do you any good, you need to rest and wait and stay with us.

Noc: I know... I'll see how I feel tomorrow, goodbye. *Noc left Veigar alone... Veigar sat a while before getting up still after all this time thinking about what Noc said a couple nights ago... "Well insanity's unpredictable, it can be caused by too many things." Applying it to Veigar... he got up and went home to find Lux awake still*

Lux: You ok?

Veigar: yes, but the real question is will Noc be ok... I wonder how he will recover from this...

Lux: I don't know, hard to get over a major nerf, I remember when Garen got one but he got a major buff a couple days later and it was fine

Veigar: he didn't deserve that buff... anyway hopefully Nocturne will be fine tomorrow, good night Lux.

Lux: Goodnight Veigar. *They both went to sleep, ready for a another hard day to come*


	32. Life On The Outside

**Life on The Outside**

-Veigar awoke with a startle... Lux was still asleep but morning was near, Veigar couldn't get back to sleep so he walked outside and sat down near the Cliffside overlooking the lovely town... he could see the rift to the left and the Treeline to the right... he never realised how nice it looked-

Noc: Stunning isn't it? *Nocturne sat next to him* we've never realised how lucky we've been, imagine what life outside the league and all this champion stuff is like...

Veigar: I'd say it's the same... just not as heroic or dangerous... but similar

Noc: Sometimes I just wish I was never accepted in to the league... I wish I could roam free out there... have a proper life.

Veigar: Well, we're all stuck here now, no point in trying to leave... make it fun while it lasts, anyway we found one way to escape, off the cliff where Nasus nearly died.

Noc: Easy for you to say, I can't fight anyone at all... I'm useless... more useless than AP Teemo... than Ezreal... I'm pathetic.

Veigar: I'm sure you'll be buffed again soon... but in the meantime rely on the skill you have learnt from when you were powerful.

Noc: I guess... *a bolt slashed in to Noc sending him flying off the cliff*

Veigar: Noc! *Veigar climbed to his feet and looked over the cliff edge before turning round seeing Ezreal standing right behind him*

Ezreal: So pathetic... *Ez Knocked Veigars staff of the cliff edge before he could grab it* no... no... This time you will die slowly and painfully *Ez grabbed Veigar but then a shot fired off in the distance... Veigar closed his eyes, then a few seconds later he opened them... Ez was lying face down with a bullet hole in his back*

GP: He don't quit do he? I just took down Garen and then I come to see Noc quick and this prick sends him down the cliff...

Veigar: we've got to help him! *Veigar sprinted down the pathway and all the way round... he couldn't see anything... he looked for ashes but found none* Noc! Where are you! *Something chucked itself across the trees* Noc? *Noc swung from the tree and landed in front of Veigar*

Noc: Ta da!

Veigar: How?! How are you alive?

Noc: Well I guess you were right about the skill thing *Noc winked and left for the bar... Veigar sighed in relief and sat down just as Lux arrived*

Lux: What happened? I just found Ezreals body up on the cliff with GP standing over it saying you went this way looking for your dead friend!

Veigar: Ez chucked Noc of the cliff but he survived and Gp shot Ez saving me so... all is good.

Lux: So Noc survived the fall?

Veigar: Don't even ask about that... I have no idea how, now let's go to the bar... maybe he'll tell us *Veigar and Lux began heading towards the bar* do you ever think about life outside the league?

Lux: No why?

Veigar: Doesn't matter *they arrived at the bar and saw Noc and Panth chatting, as Veigar approached Panth and Noc did some sort of creepy weird secret handshake...* you guys ok?

Panth: Better than ever now that Noc is back to his old self *Pantheon looked extremely happy*

Veigar: Well he's lucky

Noc: There is no luck involved in skill man *Noc chuckled, folded his arms and leant back a bit making the chair somehow tip back with him* So I guess I might still stand a chance.

Lux: Well skill isn't anything without power to use it.

Noc: Well I have some and it's enough... maybe I'll get an awaiting buff soon but for now I must rely on what I learned instead of easy slashing

Panth: Ok well I'm quite confused, anyway I'm off to a game so see you guys later *Panth began to get up*

Veigar: Do you mind if I walk with you, I just need to think a bit... feels so stuffy in here

Panth: Ok... sure *Panth and Veigar left and headed towards the rift where Panth had his exact five thousandth game... big record* Hope I get a good team this game I want to win it and win it easily but make it a long one and make it extremely close but really it was all easy and we turn it around and own them.

Veigar: careful with that some of the others are better towards late game so you need to finish early sometimes.

Panth: true... *a small silence went past as they walked*

Veigar: do you... ever think of life outside the league?

Panth: Hmm... occasionally, I always would like to be out there once more just see how superior I really am to another outside who is not worthy of the league, and I can eave but would be banished straight after thanks to my leave. In fact my house is outside the league influence..

Veigar: Hmm... True. Would you ever give this up for out there.

Panth: Maybe, I would love to see my rakour friend's once more. But I would rather stay with my true friends.

Veigar: …ok.

Panth: Why do you ask?

Veigar: Curiosity...

Panth: Ok... *they arrived at the arena* Well see you later! *Panth ran in*

Veigar; Good Luck Panth! *Veigar called out to him... he waited a couple seconds and then began to walk back as soon as he started walking he stopped again... he couldn't think his head was beginning to ache... he stumbled about for a bit but then collapsed...*

**The Path to ****Dementia**

-Veigar awoke in a purplish world... where was he? He thought hard about what happened before, he looked down and the ground was made of a dark red rock... he got up properly and looked around... it was all so trippy as the sky moved in wavy motions... he saw Noc ahead... he moved towards him-

Veigar: Noc?

Noc: Break through Veigar, Break through! *He evaporated in to a small smoke*

Veigar: Noc?! *Veigar panicked and began to run... then an image of Lux* Lux!

Lux: Fight it Veigar... Wake up! *she evaporated as well... then all his friends' images were around him saying different things like he was trapped... Lux said wake up... is this a dream... or nightmare? Veigar got very confused and collapsed again but didn't go unconscious he lay there staring in to the sky not knowing what going on...*

Veigar: What's happening...? Am I finally going insane!?

Lux: You'll make it... I know... it... *the voices drifted away... Veigar saw very dark clouds blocking the light... Karthus appeared along with Cho*

Cho: You're weak Veigar! Fall to darkness!

Karthus: You know you want to be evil again! *Katarina appeared*

Kat: Veigar... break free; live your life the way you want to! Now! Wake Up! *A Light pierced the clouds... Lux appeared... Kat next to her... Karthus next to Kat and finally Noc next to him, all were calling to Veigar... He thought hard about Karthus being crazy and evil... Lux being good... Noc... Knowledge maybe? And what was Kat...? Noc, Kat and Lux began to disappear... Veigar slowly and unsurely got to his feet... he began to move towards Lux... She was going to disappear soon... Veigar tried to run but they began to fade, He blasted Karthus with a primordial burst and ran at Lux hugging her tight. The world collapsed and Veigar fell through in to a light of Solitude. He awoke with a startle in a hospital bed... everyone was around him... Malz, Noc, Lux, Kat, Nasus, Kass, Panth, Morde, Udyr, Fizz, Annie... all his friends. Veigar backed up against the wall in fright*

Veigar: What's going on!? *Lux calmed him down and hugged him*

Lux: It's ok now Veigar... you're alive and back here...

Veigar: Where was I?

Lux: We don't know but you were speaking and shouting our names...

Veigar: It was like... I don't know...

Noc: Everyone leave now... *all were shocked...* NOW! Lux can stay *all the others left quickly* Veigar I couldn't access your mind without my power... what happened?

Veigar: Well first I was sitting there... I got up and Lux and others appeared like you and others... calling me to fight back...

Lux: We were trying to snap you out of it... you replied...

Veigar: Yes... and then it went dark... Cho and Karth appeared and said I was weak and must surrender to darkness... then it was Kat trying to snap me out of it... Then I had four choices... Karth, Kat and you two... I went for Lux as it meant good... Karth must be bad but I blasted his image and ran to Lux.

Noc: Then you thought well... but it will get worse... if I get a buff I can help more, try and choose my option as it will be strongest, I'm not sure about Kat though.

Lux: Wait what's going to get worse?

Veigar: Lux... I think I'm going, well, insane.

Noc: It's as was predicted by time itself, Zilean will tell you the same thing. *Lux was speechless... no idea what to say to Veigar*

Veigar: Lux... I think, this is the hardest thing I've ever had to say but... we've got to let each other go... it will only hurt you later if I go insane.

Lux: I... but... can't we stop it.

Noc: You can't stop what's been told by time.

Veigar: I'm sorry Lux... I must leave... I'll rent a hotel room and stay there and wait for the inevitable.

Lux: But...

Veigar: I'm... so sorry Lux. *Veigar left and head towards the hotel... Lux sat down with a tear in her eye*

Noc: I'm sorry it has to be... not even Zilean can stop this... he can only tell what will happen. *Noc left leaving Lux alone... crying and sad. Veigar later arrived at a room and sat down… he didn't know what to do… he practically just told his life to leave him be, to pause and wait for him to become insane slowly and painfully…. He waited hours till it got dark and tried to sleep… he just couldn't. He woke up in the middle of the night shocked and dazed, why was this happening to him, him of all people… what has he done he thought. He tried to sleep again but couldn't and so went out for a calming walk at night hoping Noc won't catch him and start a conversation. He wandered out n to the cold unforgiving darkness… he travelled for a bit round town thinking back to what he could've changed and what he could've stopped… he went to the cliff that Nasus fell jumped off of… He sat down on the edge thinking about Fizz and the two brothers… then a voice from behind*

? : Long way down ay? *Fizz was standing behind him*

Fizz: done many jumps before but never died thanks to the lucky water…. So many times I have tried to end my sorry life and yet I just can't reach towards death… it's harder than I had thought *he sat down next to Veigar* I jus wish someone would smash my face in and leave me to die but dis world is jus to nice for a guy like me.

Veigar: Why are you here Fizz…

Fizz: Same reason you are, to recap on old times and drive them away for new space. Dust away the cobwebs and all that stuff.

Veigar: I do hate my life you know?

Fizz: Most people do and they don't realise it, they don't see as with me that you have to live life to the full, it's my own fault if I die a lonely sad death… I should enjoy myself as much as I can, but something holds me back… do me a favour Veigar.

Veigar: What's that then?

Fizz: Starting from tomorrow, enjoy your life to the max for the rest of your life and tell me how it goes and I'll see if I messed up…

Veigar: I can't enjoy my life with all this insanity and stuff dude…

Fizz: Sure you can just forget about all that stuff pretend it's not there, if it hurts block it out and have a good time.

Veigar: Fine… *Veigar sighed* I'll try.

Fizz: Thanks dude, it may benefit you more than it does me. Now catch ya laters I'm off home for some rest if possible.

Veigar: Bye then… *Fizz left leaving Veigar alone on the icy perch… he finally decided to get a couple hours rest before the next day… a day of, "enjoyment".*


	33. A Titanic Task

**A Titanic Task **

-Veigar awoke slow and head out to the bar as normal and was thinking about what Fizz said and how he could act upon being… happy. When he arrived Panth was sitting there extremely confused about meeting Veigar again after what happened before-

Panth: What happened Veigar? What's wrong?

Veigar: I… *Veigar tried to think how to put it…* great, fantastic and couldn't be better! How about I buy us a couple drinks?

Panth: What? Are you dying or something!? *Noc was at the entrance*

Noc: Of course not, he's doing the right thing, didn't think he'd have it in him to be happy.

Veigar: Thank Fizz, he made me do this.

Noc: He's a good chap.

Panth: Well… good for you, but… well you see Leona over there?

Veigar: Yes?

Panth: She's so awesome and I don't have the guts to talk to her because I actually know her from a long time ago…

Veigar: Last time I helped you with a girlfriend I nearly was nearly eaten by her.

Panth: Ok… well, just saying *Morde entered while talking to Lux. She instantly ran over and hugged him. Veigar was speechless as he couldn't be happy knowing that Lux will see him go insane…*

Lux: You're alive! And all's well!

Veigar: Lux… just… *Veigar walked out… leaving Panth and Morde very confused. Veigar saw Annie walking slightly behind and to the side of him* what is it. *Veigar said bluntly as he came to a stop.

Annie: Oh... sorry, what's going on? You're acting strange.

Veigar: Just… I can't say… I'm sorry Fizz… *Veigar walked away*

Annie: I'm… not Fizz? *she said to herself, more confused than when she first saw Veigar the night before.*Veigar walked past Malzs' hut… just as he stepped out…*

Malz: Vei…

Veigar: Don't. *he interrupted as he walked straight past… he saw a figure on the rock ahead, sitting down. He approached the shadow, Fizz…*

Fizz: Turn around right now… go back and tell them that you are happy. If you can say that to Lux… then you are set. *Fizz vanished in a blur, Veigar was about to start walking away again till a hand touched him on the shoulder… in his first instinct he quickly threw down his stun, knocked the person to the floor and stood over them with his staff to… Kats face. He got off slowly, still holding his staff with a tight grip in case she tries anything. Then he stopped and put it down realising what he was doing*

Veigar: I… I'm sorry.

Kat: God… that was close…

Veigar: Well you did touch my staff shoulder… startles me.

Kat: I'll keep that in mind next time *she got up slowly as her back hurt a lot.* Veigar… what is going on… this is all very odd, only you, Lux and Noc seem to have a good understanding…

Veigar: I… I think I'm happy.

Kat: …so happiness makes you faint does it?

Veigar: well… fine… I'm going insane… but I'm trying to be happy but I can' be happy in front of Lux knowing that she'll get upset when I go crazy.

Kat: then you need to get that thought out of your head.

Veigar: How…? There is no way.

Kat: well… there is one way you won't approve of.

Veigar: Leave it then. *Veigar walked away slowly, leaving Kat on the dark street, and at that point a figure jumped he and smashed her in to a tree. It was Ryze.*

Ryze: Now what do I have here I wonder? I've been waiting for this moment for hundreds of years. Finally. *Veigar heard the voice… he span around seeing Kat held against the tree by Ryze as he slowly took off her clothes. Veigar instantly jumped over threw down his stun, Q, W and last a primordial Blast smashing his opponent in to a tree and another, and another until he was out of sight through the woods.*

Kat: Thank you Veigar! *She quickly hugged him… he hugged back.* Thank you so much… that was about to get nasty.

Veigar: No… problem, that's it…, helping people. That should do it! *He ran back towards the bar, he sprinted fast as his small yordle legs would take him; he burst in to the bar seeing Panth he ran over and grabbed Panth*

Panth: Veigar what the hell are you doing!

Veigar: You're meeting an old friend, I must forget about Lux to keep her happy so I'll be your… wingman if you like? So I'll chat up… Akali, and so you can then get Leona ok?

Panth: Wait then, before we do this I want to know why you're helping me?

Veigar: helping people and pushing Lux out of my mind keeps me going for now, so come on. *Veigar slid next to Akali as Panth slowly and nervously approached Leona* so… Akali how are you these days?

Akali: I'm… good, thank you Veigar. *Panth tried the same thing.*

Panth: How are you Leona?

Leona: I'm not fantastic but coping in the league…

Panth: You don't recognise me do you? *Panth laughed*

Leona: What do you…? Pantheon?!

Panth: Yes of course it's me! I can't believe you're here! *just as he lifted his arms she smashed his face and walked out. Veigar turned to Panth*

Veigar: You ok? What was that about?

Panth: Maybe… it wasn't a good idea to confront her so hastily… I may have dumped her to come to the league.

Veigar: Oh… god you're dumb at times.

Akali: Come on Veigar I want you to keep telling me about going insane, I want to know what it's like.

Veigar: Sorry but I must help other people now.

Akali: Well consider this as helping my understanding, it's very interesting.

Veigar: …fine just for a bit. *just as Veigar walked over again and as Panth got up from the floor, Nasus was smashed through the window and he was in a very bad condition.* Dinner at eight pm at "Ok". ok?! *he shouted at Akali as he ran over to Nasus*

Akali: it's a date. *she smiled*

Veigar: Nasus what happened?

Nasus: I refused to help them… kill you. *Nasus shut his eyes just as the ninjas smashed through different windows.*

Lee: And again we come for you Veigar. *Veigar was completely underprepared. Akali threw his staff over to him as the ninjas pounced, he put his stun around him as Panth got up diving in to Shen tackling him down, and Akali grabbed her karmas and kicked in to Lee Sin.* You traitor Akali! *Lee grabbed her leg and smashed her in to the wall; Veigar nuked Kennen down eliminating him before he could do much at all. All went dark, Cho'gath smashed through the bar wall and smashed Panth in to the floor as Karthus went through the door and used his defile to slowly take Veigar down. Ez then burst in, all of Veigars' enemies' right in front of him.*

Karthus: Lee, if you would eliminate the traitor please? *Lee walked up to Akali, Shen couldn't believe it.*

Lee: Sorry Akali, it's just good business. *Just as he was about to roundhouse kick her ribs Shen smashed in to Lee with his shadow dash and smashed him in to the wall, but Cho simply picked him up with his massive claw and held him in the air.*

Karthus: Ah, petty love. Never helped anyone, has it Veigar? *Karthus walked over with his defile still eating away at Panth, Veigar and Nasus. It got dark; Ez knew what was about to happen and so teleported outside to avoid damage. Noc smashed through the window pierced Karthus and smashed him in to the floor and ripped the bones to shreds and his ghost formed, Karthus charged up his requiem, Noc used his spell shield blocking all damage, Noc went for Lee but Kennen had already recovered and launched a shuriken in to the back of Noc making him collapse, Karthus' ghost remained.* Minor setbacks never stop me. *Then a bright light formed in the sky.* what now!? *A bright light smashed in to Cho vaporising his head making him a collapsed headless corpse as Shen and Panth fell to the floor. Then a massive light smashed down with high intensity in to Lee and Kennen as another light pierced in to Lee as Leona appeared next to him and sliced his ankles down, Lux smashed through the window and binded Kennen as Nasus got up and smashed him down with his staff.*

Lux: Come on get up guys, Ez ran off as soon as he saw Noc… the wimp. *everyone got to their feet as the barman pressed a button under the counter fixing the whole bar in an instant.* They should have got that sorted earlier before Cho destroyed it last time and we had to clean it up. Veigar you ok? *Veigar climbed to his feet.*

Veigar: Leave now Lux, You're not helping right now… and Leona.

Leona: We saved you! What the hell?!

Veigar: You only made it… worse, they will come back better prepared, and I don't even know why. Thanks to you two destroying them… this was all planned, Akali told me before it actually happened, Nasus had his ult ready, Noc was Fine and Panth was a bit unlucky…. It was all set up ready and you two ruined it! *Veigar left with Noc following, Akali also left to be ready to speak with Veigar later. Veigar stopped by a nearby building and leant back.*

Noc: Well, it's a shame, but think positive.

Veigar: How! That… twit ruined everything! *Veigar thought back to his first game with her… when… he again called her a twit to Morde.*

Noc: It's happening, not the craziness but the evilness first. Go take a small walk then get ready for later, and good luck with Akali, enjoy yourself *Noc winked* They won't strike for a day or two so you can keep your guard down. *Noc and Veigar left in separate directions.*


	34. One Last Dance

**One Last Dance**

-Veigar had got in to a black suited robe, his classic smart outfit. He couldn't believe that soon he won't be the same and that he'll want everyone dead and won't give a dam about anyone's problems. Doesn't seem like him. None the less he head out to the fanciest place in the League… "Ok"… an odd name but still is the best place there, founded by Rammus so it makes perfect sense as he can't say anything but ok. Veigar head out in the cold miserable misty weather slowly trudging through mud… eventually he go there to see Lux walking past, he dived in to a nearby alleyway and let her past.-

Noc: You have to tell her sometime Veigar… *Veigar span around startled*

Veigar: Don't do that Noc… Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to enjoy my final sane moments.

Noc: Can you really be happy with her miserable or are you just going to crush it up and ignore it… Of course she ruined our last plan, but maybe it was better to be safe. Remember earlier what I told you.

Veigar: Just… leave me alone Noc.

Noc: You can't ignore the truth Veigar! *Noc called out as Veigar entered the restaurant. He realised he was a couple minutes late as he walked over to the table with Akali and put his staff down as he sat down.*

Veigar: Sorry I'm a bit late but Noc distracted me.

Akali: It's fine. I've already ordered us some drinks.

Veigar: Ah ok thank you. *He noticed the lovely Rammus ice sculpture in his Powerball form. Really gives this place quite the theme.*

Akali: Now... tell me about this insanity. *For the next hour or two Veigar rambled on about his life really, as if he was really old and about to die. After a lovely desert they exited the restaurant… as they were heading down the path Akali shoved Veigar in to the alley and held him against the wall.*

Veigar: No I'm not doing this Akali…

Akali: Wow, dumber than I thought. Why would I tell you a ninjas plan so easily? We planned this all from the start right from when Ryze attacked Kat, we've controlled you.

Veigar: What do you mean? No you haven't!

Akali: We knew you'd like helping people so I set myself up next to Leona, I managed to get a "meal" with you, I was pretending to help even Shen knew, Lee wouldn't hurt me. It was all planned, Cho smelt Lux from a mile away and sacrificed his head for it, grows back soon. Now I have you here, to hand over to Lee. *Veigar looked to his left and saw Lee, Shen and Kennen all standing there. Then he remembered what Noc said. "Good Luck", he knows it's not about luck; it's about what you learned. *Veigar quickly broke free had lain down his stun and bolted towards the restaurant, He leapt over bins and rubbish, the ninjas quickly caught up. Veigar quickly dived in to the building and launched a baneful strike at the supports of the Ice sculpture which made it collapse near the door blocking it up completely. Akali found a way and smashed through.*

Lee: This one's yours Akali; you deserve it after the work you've put in to this mission. *Akali kicked at Veigar as he ducked and grabbed on to her leg, jumped on top and smashed the butt of his staff in to her skull smashing her in to the floor., she was surprised by the sudden retaliation but quickly jumped to her feet and jumped over Veigar to get behind, just as she did it Veigar jumped and rolled forwards leaving a dark matter smashing in to her as she arrived at her location. She tried once more but Veigar stood then bent right back as if he was lying on the floor and used his stun making Akali spin through the air in to a nearby table, everyone cheered very loud.* Well done Veigar, but you are very lucky.

Veigar: Luck? *Kennen threw a shuriken directly at his face but Veigar caught it in between two fingers and chucked it to the floor* what could that be I wonder?

Lee: You win for now Veigar, you've been taught well. *They ran off in to the darkness. Veigar sat down, Noc was next to him again.*

Noc: Congrats. You have done very well. You fought that fight well and so you shall move on to my last test, come on you lucky guy. *Noc winked. They went to the bar and sat down.*

Veigar: Why are we here? *Lux entered* No… I can't.

Noc: You know what to say Veigar end it now and have no fear.

Veigar: I can't!

Lux: What is this Veigar? Why am I here?

Noc: Veigar. *Noc gestured with his arm*

Veigar: But… fine. Lux… I can't believe I'm saying this but I guess I do have to. I hate you. I despise you. I want you away from me. You must stay away from me. That is what… I truly, feel.

Lux: But

Veigar: No… no buts. That's it.

Noc: Well done Veigar *Noc tapped him on the back.* you'll cope well on your own through the insanity. Noc had dissapered.*

Lux: Why...?! I this because of your insanity because I didn't care you : $*%$! *Lux ran out crying. Veigar looked all around for Noc but couldn't see him. Veigar sat down in the corner thinking as the day rose and people entered the door, Noc came through along with Panth and Nasus.*

Veigar: Noc where did you go?

Noc: What are you talking about?

Veigar: But, last night you helped me. You left the bar with me and helped.

Panth: Noc was out all night with Nasus and I, we got a bit drunk and did some very stupid things like tripping Nasus off a cliff.

Veigar: but…

Noc: No buts Veigar *Noc winked and sat down with Panth and Nasus as Annie entered Veigar smiled*

Annie: Hi guys Veigar insane yet?

Veigar: Not quite, got a day or two. Better be ready for Karthus and his "friends" again.

Annie: well you'll never guess who has become the biggest name in the league will you?

Veigar: Ez or something isn't it…

Annie: Of course not silly, it's you… the words out about what you did, you looked like you were talking to yourself as you did it but Akali got really messed up. Congratulations. *Annie smiled*

Veigar: Well… it was seen by many I guess.

Panth: Ahhh we missed it! This is your fault Nasus! *Panth went to punch Nasus but fell short, the air was enough though and Nasus collapsed.*

Veigar: God they're wasted.

Noc: Completely. I'm happy for you Veigar. Are you happy?

Veigar: I… I am

Noc: Then a friend wants to meet you before you have your last peaceful night of sanity, Annie could we have some privacy please.

Annie: Sure *Fizz entered and passed Annie*

Noc: There he is. He did it Fizz. He's ready to keep himself alive through his own happy memories.

Fizz: Wow, I didn't think he could do it. Well it's fantastic. In fact I'm going to buy us drinks and then you can tell me if I'm missing out ok?

Veigar: Sure *Fizz walked off as Lux entered and say over the other side of the room with Morde, Singed and warwick.* God she's with them?

Noc: She'll do anything to try and make you jealous to get back with you, even be with Morde for a bit. Don't think about it. *Fizz came back and put the drinks down*

Fizz: So did I ruin my life Veigar, tell me now?

Veigar: …To be honest not at all, well done Fizz, keep living the way you want. *Veigar got up and walked towards Lux as he snapped his fingers towards the barkeep that turned on some romantic music*

Noc: What are you doing Veigar!? *Veigar knelt before Lux*

Veigar: Lux will you forgive this confused fool and let him have his last dance with the last person he will ever care about.

Lux: Yes I will! *She jumped up with him as they took themselves in to each other's arms and began to dance as everyone gathered round in a circle, then the music stopped, and some rock music came on and everyone started dancing with the exception of Noc and Fizz in the corner, they all jumped about singing along and laughing as they got drunk. Veigar and Lux began to twirl around as people around them turned to blurs from their view.* I love you Veigar!

Veigar: And I Love you! And have always loved you! *They all danced throughout the night. And will keep on dancing in their dreams.*


	35. Aftermath

**Aftermath**

-Everyone was completely wasted from the party; especially Malphite who was selling a few bits and bobs… drugs and all. As everyone awoke they all noticed the same thing… where was Veigar?-

Lux: Anyone… seen Veigar? Has it happened?

Nasus: Not… not quite… sure *Nasus fell back before he could rise fully.*

Panth: God Nasus can't handle a couple drinks?! *Pantheon grabbed on to a table and instantly ripped it down and it fell on to his head knocking him out cold*

Nasus: Says… says… forget about it… *Lux had had enough of them and left to look for Veigar, she tried everywhere, the cliff, the rift, the treeline, the hotel and her house but he was nowhere to be seen. Over at a dark room of an unknown place to many*

Noc: Veigar! Wake up! *Veigar slowly woke up realising he was tied to a chair*

Veigar: Waa… what's going on? *Veigar said slowly, Noc circled him*

Noc: You did it wrong Veigar, you will never be at peace with your madness, you should have been alone so people would forget you, but no… you decided that you want people to remember you, that is a minor setback though… you still have to face a new set of challenges I have prepared for you.

Veigar: wait what... challenges? You're insane!

Noc: Well, that may be true but it isn't long before you are too! This happened a long time to me as well, you will be just like me Veigar, and no longer will I be a useless "in the corner insane ghost". You will be. I shall outcast you!

Veigar: You used me all this time…

Noc: Yes…I did, and thanks to fizz it shall happen sooner, now time for your sanity to drip away… I will strike you where it will hurt most! Your dreams, of her.

Veigar: No… don't! Noc please! Remember the good times we had!

Noc: Good times? Torture! I couldn't have hated it more; the only thing that pleases me is ruining others' lives, and tearing the flesh from their bones. Now don't move, this will only hurt… ah I'm not even going to bother with that. *Noc delved inside Veigars mind, no wonder on his path to insanity that Noc wanted him to choose his option, not to be saved, not to be evil, not to be loved but to be used for his greater good. Veigar felt himself appear in his own mind, watching back on visions of him and Lux, Then Noc entered and tore them in half* Time for some fun *Noc formed an image of Lux and sliced it in two* hope you have some fun to * Noc made another* try it? It's so good.

Veigar: Never! *Noc sliced it* we will get this one way or another Veigar, you will become insane and I will no longer be the outcast! * Noc started butchering all the clones of Lux, each screaming for Veigars help as they are slaughtered without mercy, each one so real.* No stop! Stop it!

Noc: Not in one thousand years Veigar! Not in a million. *Noc smiled and did his creepy wink. Back at the bar*

Lux: I can't find him anywhere! He can't have gone far though…

Panth: Maybe… he didn't want to face insanity and would rather die?

Lux: No… he prepared too much, Noc and fizz helped him… in fact. Where are they?

Nasus: weren't here when we woke up… maybe popped off early.

Lux: But they wanted Veigar to face insanity their way? Do you think?

Annie: No… not Fizz, he's too nice for that.

Lux: But Noc isn't! We need to find out more information… maybe before we go predicting… *A voice startled them*

?: Perhaps I can help? *Back with Veigar, he was watching constantly, each slice a bit of sanity gone, each time Noc asked about killing one, Veigar found it harder to resist.*

Veigar: Where's Fizz!?

Noc: Nowhere you need to know of, he was a tool, nothing else, and he didn't even notice, the idiot.

Veigar: I knew he couldn't have done this…

Noc: But I am so much stronger and smarter from the knowledge you fed me, the nerf never really took place you know?, was never skill, just power. I just faked it, another art of my genius plan. Now where was I? *He span around and sliced at another Lux. Veigar kept saying to himself that they weren't real*

Veigar: It isn't real… just a dream, calm down.

Noc: This is more real than the world can ever be, how would you like your sense of touch back? And feel the corpses around you! *Veigar could suddenly feel all the corpses beneath his feet as a near dead Lux said "help me" he formed a tear in his eye at the sight and sound of her words. Back at the bar*

Lux: Ezreal!?

Ez: I'm so sorry but I can help you with this problem.

Lux: Why should we trust you!?

Shen: Because he is telling the truth! *Shen formed from the shadows* I followed him, I thought he was working with Noc but he wasn't I couldn't risk attacking Noc and Fizz though, they would overpower us both.

Lux: Fizz was there then.

Shen: A tool… nothing more, I don't know what Noc did to him but it just… wasn't Fizz.

Ez: Dunno what he would have done with him… but they were heading towards the restaurant, do you think that's where they went?

Shen: No Ez… completely the other direction, they were heading to the entertainment district; any of the buildings there could have him in. I thought you were a good tracker Ez?

Ez: Who told you that!?

Shen: The shadows, now where is a place which is quiet on a sunny day and would be avoided by everyone…

Panth: Oooohhh Pick me Pick me!

Shen: What does Nasus have to say?

Panth: No I said me! It's the theatre!... Dumbass.

Shen: Makes sense… so who's in?

Annie: I am!

Lux: I am!

Panth: ME! ME!

Nasus: Might as well, the little nugget does cheer me up.

Ez: I will, I regret what I have done *Morde walked over with Trundle, Singed and Warwick*

Morde: I convinced these guys to help out in case there is any trouble with Noc.

Shen: Ok… well let's go then, maybe we can pick some people up along the way, we'll need a lot of power to counter Noc as he is probably feeding off of Veigars mind already. *Gangplank walked over*

Gp: Yarr, Noc never came with me on that voyage, I'll make him pay.

Lux: Hardly an excuse i would think?

GP: Do you want me help or not lass?

Shen: Just come on now! *They all rushed across the roads traversing houses to get here with the quickest time possible, it became a bit of a race, well Shen made it like that because the league is all about being competitive and it encourages them. *back with Veigar, Noc had sliced so many, he was getting bored… he had a plan. He chucked himself backwards as if he was being attacked, then formed an images all around Veigar as if he was being saved by his friends, the illusion of Lux blasted Noc to shreds and undid Veigars' ropes.*

Veigar: Lux!

Lux: Don't worry, you're safe now *she took him into her arms… he realised where he was… in the basement of the theatre… so predictable… as he tried to leave he couldn't open the door and then Lux was sliced to shreds as Veigar watched…*

Noc: Not out of tricks yet Veigar! *Noc laughed… He repeated this time and time again all with different results with different people helping him… he wouldn't last long… the others were outside the theatre*

Shen: Right, Noc is a dangerous foe, we must be careful… we may have to split up within the theatre but if anything happens to anyone shout out. Don't be a hero. Noc is amazing at deception… that's what he wants for Veigar.

Lux: Let's save him now before he goes insane then! *They all ran inside and split off in to groups… Noc sensed them enter… luckily for him the theatre is a big place; he kept Veigar going with the visions. The latest one being everyone saving him and bringing him out of the theatre but then they all get executed… he couldn't last very long. Noc went straight after Nasus and Panth who went to the upper floors*

Nasus: Why do you want to look in the attic again Panth?

Panth: Because it's a very common place for kidnaps in my experience… *A cold breeze past them* god that really sends a chill down your spine doesn't it? *Panth looked back and Nasus wasn't there… only a blood trail behind him.* Nasus? *Panth looked round the corner and felt some breath on the back of his neck… He span around and plunged his spear in to Nasus…

Nasus: What the hell!? *Nasus collapsed and went unconscious*

Panth: Oh #%$^! *Panth stepped away from Nasus*

Noc: That wasn't kind Panth… *Panth turned slowly and was instantly slashed across his chest brutally injuring him* 2 down… 9 to go… *Noc head down to the main stage where Trundle, Singed and Morde were.*

Singed: Why are we doing this again?

Morde: To help a friend…

Trundle: Ye he's a nice chap, I'm always ready to help… unlike you Singed.

Singed: Eh… where did the dumb dog go?

Morde: Warwick or Nasus?

Singed: I'll give you that one… but you know I mean Warwick.

Morde: Went with Annie I think.

Trundle: now that isn't right…

Morde: True… just like the child's tale… *Singed slipped down off the stage* Singed? *They could see blood spurts and muffling… Trundle leapt down… no return* Guys?! *Morde leapt down and swung his mace round but nothing was there…* Huh? *Morde turned around*

Noc: Boo! *He slashed him in to the floor.* too easy… *Noc went to search for Annie and Warwick backstage*

Annie: Picked up his scent yet?

Warwick: Not a trace…

Annie: Great… This could take forever… he could be anywhere, how do we know he's even here?

Warwick: I don't want to be here anymore… let's go find the others and see if they found anything…

Annie: Good idea… *they walked towards the door but it slammed shut and locked… Warwick span around and got in front of Annie*

Noc: Feeling protective Warwick?

Warwick: Show yourself coward!

Noc: And be easy prey for you, I think not? Now let's remove Annie from the equation ok? *Warwick turned around and she was gone…*

Warwick: Where is she!?

Noc: Away from us… this could get messy. *Noc smashed in to Warwick… Warwick quickly retaliated with a hungering strike and jumped on to Nocturne suppressing him…* you can throw quite the punch unlike the others can't you? *Noc Slashed up in to Warwick's skull and twisted his blade round past the brain causing extreme pain but no death…* Now sit… and I let you go!

Warwick: Never! *Noc twisted his blade round causing Warwick to scream in agony.*He slowly sat*

Noc: Good boy. *Noc smiled as he sliced Warwick's face in half.* Now the last three… *Noc vanished in black smoke. Meanwhile GP never really entered… he sat outside eating fruit… a pointless job for a pointless person.*

Ez: Hmm no call outs or return from the others… do you think their ok?

Shen: They are stupid… they didn't bother to call out, and now they're all dead.

Lux: What!?

Shen: Well unconscious most likely as no one here can truly die…. Only have temporary torment… but we must venture onwards and find Veigar… he has to be here. *They opened the door to the basement and saw Veigar through a window in a locked room.

Lux: VEIGAR!

Shen: He can't hear you… we need to smash the glass. *Shen used his elbow and smashed the glass forming many cuts across his whole body.*

Lux: You ok?

Shen: Fine… *they climbed in…* we need to kill Noc to break him out of it…*

Ez: Can't we just hit him a bit… that always works…

Shen: This is very different… *Noc laughed*

Noc: And you are right as well Shen…

Shen: Noc…

Noc: Why are you helping these idiots Shen? Please tell me…

Shen: Because you are a heartless wretch.

Noc: Harsh words… And yet I feel nothing… now can we stop this and let Veigar take his fate for himself.

Lux: This isn't what he wants it's what you want!

Noc: I have suffered for too long! It's someone else's time!

Lux: We all suffer, Ez has, I have, Veigar more than all of us combined and you have no mercy! You don't deserve to live let alone be allowed in to the league!

Noc: Enough! I will butcher you one by one… starting with you Lux… *Noc dived at her as she tried to find get a grip on her wand but she dropped it in a panic… she thought it was the end… but Ez leapt In front and launched his true shot barrage straight at Noc which swept him back right in to the wall denting it.*

Lux: Thank you Ez…

Ez: No problem *he smiled but he had let his guard down too long as Noc smashed in to his back and cut straight through him, straight after Shen shadow dashed in to Noc and Ki striked him as they duelled.* Lux launched her spells but Noc just popped up his shield… she couldn't do anything.*

Shen: I can't last much longer Lux! *Lux panicked… she ran over to Veigar and begged for him to come back… but nothing… he wouldn't wake… then she saw Fizz in the corner… he was half asleep and was watching the whole thing. Lux ran over*

Lux: Fizz!? Get up and help us!

Fizz: What… Where am i?!

Lux: Theatre basement… it's a long story but Noc used you to get at Veigar and make him insane… you need to help us!

Fizz: He used me to get at my best friend… *Fizz leapt up and dived in Noc impaling his back making him collapse as he launched a fish at Noc, straight after the shark snapped out of the ground and attacked Noc… Shen collapsed from his wounds. Fizz quickly attacked but was knocked to the floor as Noc slashed him brutally till his innards poured out, then … Noc crawled towards Lux.*

Noc: You're the only one left Lux… prepare to die and feel the torment that the others have… You'll never save Veigar *Lux launched her spells again… but then she decided to ult… she focused all her energy in to her wand and blasted to the beam of light straight in to Noc incinerating him leaving a pile of dust… she did it…Veigar began to wake.*

Lux: Veigar! *She ran over and hugged him*

Veigar: No stay away! I don't want to see you hurt anymore! *He ran outside… she was too late*

Lux: Veigar! *everyone was getting up now as they were protected by the leagues immortality, (needs a bigger radius to be honest, then Zilean wouldn't have to try and revive everyone) and ran after Lux who was running after Veigar… they got outside and saw him on the wall… meanwhile Noc was slowly coming back as no one truly dies in the league… it wouldn't be long. Lux sat next to Veigar.* I think I'm too late but… well I'm sorry Veigar. We tried… and I guess I better leave you… again, I'm so sorry.

Veigar: It's another one of Nocs tricks… leave now, go.

Lux: Ok… *the others watched as Lux left Veigar…Annie walked past*

Annie: Goodbye Veigar… *they realised they were too late… and so they all left… Noc was reborn from his ashes as the power that was left in him kept him going, although he was a lot weaker now, and so he head out as they left, he sat next to Veigar.*

Noc: Welcome to eternal hell Veigar. Do what you want now… but you will never be safe. *Noc laughed as he left because he knew he had convinced Veigar enough…*

**The End.**

-So that is the tale of Veigar and why he went insane in the league… well this version at least. He shall wreak havoc upon the league without a care in the world as he thinks it is all his mind… there will be more chronicles of other champions but those champion will have no relation to this story like if I do a Panth one, then it won't be this story from Panths' view but a completely independent one, so that wraps this up, hope you liked it and leave suggestions of champions I could focus on.

13


End file.
